El secreto de un millonario
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: ¡Jasper estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirla! Alice creía conocer muy bien a Jasper Whitlock, su jefe, al que tenía por un tipo encantador y libertino, ¡Estaba segura de que, para él, no era más que su eficiente secretaria hasta que Jasper la ayudó ofreciéndose a casarse con ella! ...solo por conveniencia...Adapt. 2da parte trilogía amigos millonarios.
1. Argumento

**Esta es una adaptación con los personajes de Twilight. Gracias Stephanie Meyer por tu mente maestra.**

**Argumento**

_¡Jasper estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirla!_

_Alice creía conocer muy bien a Jasper Whitlock, su jefe, al que tenía por un tipo encantador y libertino acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies y a llevar una vida muy fácil. ¡Estaba segura de que, para él, no era más que su eficiente secretaria hasta que un día estuvo a punto de perder lo más preciado que había en su vida y Jasper la ayudó ofreciéndose a casarse con ella! Pero todo tenía un precio y Jasper quería que ese matrimonio de conveniencia le asegurara que Alice iba a seguir siendo su secretaria y su amante…_

**Hola, Esta es mi primera adaptación, así que opinen no más si quieren que siga con la historia. Al terminar la historia pondré quien es el autor.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Varias cabezas se giraron cuando los tres hombres entraron en el bar principal del club. Tanto hombres como mujeres los miraron con una mezcla de envidia y de admiración.

No solamente porque los tres eran ricos, ya que la mayoría de los miembros del Club de Golf de Forks lo eran, sino porque despertaban una atracción básica que afectaba especialmente a las mujeres.

En la Edad de Piedra, las féminas se sentían irremediablemente atraídas por los hombres que mejor pudieran protegerlas y que tuvieran más dotes para la caza, es decir, por los machos alfa cuya genética sobresaliera por encima de la de los demás machos y fueran los mejores especimenes para asegurar la especie.

Las mujeres de hoy en día creen que eligen a sus parejas según otros criterios como la bondad o el sentido del humor, pero investigaciones recientes demuestran que eso no es cierto. Por lo visto, lo que hace a un hombre más atractivo es la altura.

Los tres hombres que estaban cruzando el bar eran todos altos. Por sí eso no fuera suficiente para darles ventaja sobre otros miembros de su sexo, además, eran guapos y, sí, para qué negarlo, muy ricos.

El que iba a la cabeza directamente hacia la barra y dispuesto a invitar a la primera ronda era Jasper Whitlock, hijo único y heredero del imperio Whitlock Media. Treinta y seis años y uno de los solteros de oro de la ciudad, bien conocido por la larguísima lista de novias que había tenido. Sorprendentemente, ninguna de ellas hablaba mal de él. Era un hombre encantador dedicado en cuerpo y alma al placer, a la soltería y a no trabajar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Los otros dos no se parecían a él, ya que eran adictos al trabajo, estaban casados y sus vidas habían sido más complicadas, lo que les había hecho más duros.

Emmet McCarthy era el propietario de Inmobiliaria McCarthy, el grupo del sector más importante de Sidney mientras que Edward Masen era el dueño de Masen Images, la mejor agencia de publicidad de la ciudad.

Los tres eran amigos desde la universidad y se conocían muy bien, sabían cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y sus puntos fuertes y se querían como hermanos.

Sin embargo, la partida de golf que echaban todos los jueves por la mañana iba muy en serio, apostaban dinero y todos querían ganar.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy a Jasper? —le preguntó Edward a Emmet mientras se sentaban en una mesa de la terraza que daba al hoyo dieciocho—. No lo había visto nunca jugar tan mal.

—Pues yo sí. Cuando estuviste de viaje hace unas semanas, justo antes de tu boda. Le gané sin esfuerzo.

—Qué raro.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Juegas bien, pero el mejor de nosotros es él.

—No me extraña. Prácticamente vive en el campo de golf.

—Es cierto —contestó Edward, que jugaba bastante también aunque no todo lo que le hubiera gustado desde que se había casado el año anterior—. Ahora que lo pienso, la semana pasada tampoco estuvo muy bien. Nos ganó por los pelos. ¿A qué crees que se debe su pérdida de forma?

—No estoy seguro, pero en noviembre tenía problemas con alguna mujer —contestó Emmet.

Edward se quedó realmente sorprendido porque Jasper nunca tenía problemas con las mujeres. De hecho, se solían tirar a sus pies y él elegía a la que quería.

—¿Qué tipo de problema? —quiso saber.

—Me dio la sensación de que le gustaba una chica que no le hacía caso.

—Vaya, sería la primera vez en su vida. ¿De quién se trata?

—No me lo dijo y yo tampoco le quise preguntar.

—Ya —suspiró Edward, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Jasper, que iba hacia ellos con tres jarras de cerveza en la mano.

¿Por qué se le estaría resistiendo una mujer a Jasper, que siempre se acostaba con la que quería? ¿Tal vez porque su reputación de donjuán le precedía?

No, eso nunca había sido problema para él. De hecho, ser un donjuán le hacía todavía más apetecible y atractivo.

—A lo mejor no ha jugado bien hoy porque anoche se acostó tarde y acompañado —comentó Emmet—. Los dos sabemos que no hay chica que se resista a esos ojos azules. Excepto mi Rosalie y tu Bella, por supuesto.

—Venga ya, no es tan irresistible —contestó Edward aunque sabía que su amigo era un imán para las mujeres.

—Espero que te hayas acordado de pedirme una sin alcohol —le comentó Emmet a Jasper cuando éste dejó las tres copas sobre la mesa—. Tengo que trabajar esta tarde.

—Yo, también —comentó Edward.

—Pues ya somos tres —contestó Jasper, tomando asiento junto a sus amigos.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? ¿Tú? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

—No, pero casi —contestó Jasper, dando un buen trago a la cerveza—. Mi padre se ha ido de segunda luna de miel con su esposa número cinco y yo me he quedado al mando de todo.

—¿Eso nos lo dices para que vayamos vendiendo las acciones que tenemos en Whitlock Media? —bromeó Edward.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea para tanto. Las peores decisiones de negocios que he visto tomar en la vida se las he visto tomar a mi padre cuando está poseído por la lujuria. ¿Quién sabe? Para cuando baje de la nube, a lo mejor he conseguido recuperar algunos de los millones de los que ha ido tirando por ahí en nombre del amor. A lo mejor se te ha olvidado, querido Eddie, pero yo era uno de los mejores en la universidad. Te recuerdo que terminé Económicas y Derecho empresarial con sobresalientes. No soy solamente un chico guapo.

—Ahora ya sabemos por qué has jugado tan mal hoy —comentó Emmet—. ¿Cuándo ha sido todo esto?

—El fin de semana pasado.

—Ahora que lo dices, pareces bastante cansado. Seguramente, hace mucho tiempo que no trabajabas una jornada completa.

—Así es —admitió Jasper sin querer confesar que durante unas cuantas semanas antes de Navidad había ido a la oficina casi todos los días y había trabajado de sol a sol.

La razón de aquel episodio tan raro en él había sido su secretaria, a la que había contratado unos meses atrás.

Alice Brandon no le había aparecido excesivamente sexy. No era guapa y no poseía una belleza clásica, ya que sus rasgos faciales eran demasiado grandes. Tenía los pómulos demasiado altos y los labios demasiado fuertes. En aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso. En verdad, en el momento de la entrevista Jasper se había concentrado única y exclusivamente en su magnífico currículo.

Aquello se explicaba porque su padre le había dicho de repente que le dejaba a cargo del departamento editorial de Whitlock y él tenía un poco de prisa por encontrar a una buena secretaria. No había contado ni por asomo con hacerse cargo de nada de la empresa hasta que su padre muriera, pues, aunque era cierto que Richard Whitlock, Dickie para los amigos, siempre decía que su hijo y único heredero tenía mucha experiencia en todos los departamentos de su compañía, no era un hombre que delegara fácilmente.

Y a Jasper no le había hecho absolutamente ninguna gracia que lo hiciera de repente.

Lo cierto era que, en un principio, no se había dado cuenta de que la señorita eficiencia le iba a obligar a hacer el trabajo que su padre le había confiado o que iba a consumirse por el deseo que sentía por ella.

Y lo más perverso de toda aquella situación era que no podía hacer nada porque, para cuando se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba aquella mujer, ella estaba a punto de casarse con otro.

Aunque todo el mundo lo consideraba un playboy sin escrúpulos, lo cierto era que jamás le habría quitado la novia a otro hombre. Para él, el sexo era una de las necesidades mayores de la vida, pero solamente cuando era fácil y no tenía complicaciones ni consecuencias.

Si Alice no hubiera tenido pareja, la habría seducido e ir a la oficina no se habría convertido en una tortura, sino en un placer. Sin embargo, ahora se tenía que aguantar el deseo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Aquello lo había llevado incluso a perder interés en otras mujeres, a las que de repente encontraba extremadamente aburridas.

En aquellos momentos de su vida, sólo quería estar con una.

Por primera vez en su vida no podía ser.

—¿Te has mudado al ático de tu padre? —le preguntó Edward.

—No, me dijo que lo hiciera mientras él estuviera fuera, pero prefiero quedarme en mi casa de La Push.

Se trataba de una casa que se había comprado hacía unos años con el dinero que había ganado en la Bolsa, o sea, que se la había comprado sin ayuda financiera de su padre. Había invertido el dinero que había ganado durante varios veranos recogiendo fruta cuando sus amigos de la universidad se creían que estaba esquiando en Europa, veranos que había aprovechado para recorrer Australia y demostrarse a sí mismo que no necesitaba el dinero de su padre para sobrevivir y que era capaz de trabajar como todo el mundo.

Lo había hecho por orgullo.

Aquel piso que había reformado hacía poco daba a la playa de La Push y a la piscina natural a la que iba a nadar todas las mañanas, lloviera o hiciera sol. Era un lugar perfecto para un soltero, ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño y tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear.

La idea de vivir en el enorme ático de su padre, que para su gusto era una casa demasiado lujosa y sin alma, no le apetecía en absoluto aunque estaba en el mismo rascacielos que la empresa familiar.

—De haberte quedado en casa de tu padre, te habrías ahorrado un atasco todos los días —comentó Edward—. Nunca llegarías tarde. Así, esa secretaria tuya estaría contenta. Me refiero a esa que no para de llamarte. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Alice —contestó Hugh estremeciéndose ante la idea de no volver a llegar tarde porque llegar tarde era el único poder que tenía sobre aquella hechicera.

Alice no podía soportar la impuntualidad y Jasper era consciente de que se ponía muy nerviosa cuando llegaba tarde, lo que le hizo mirar el reloj y acordarse de que tenía una reunión en un par de horas en el despacho a la que no debía llegar tarde porque los otros directivos pensarían que era un maleducado y no causaría buena imagen que el presidente ejecutivo hiciera algo así.

Aunque fuera el presidente ejecutivo de la empresa sólo de manera temporal, Jasper tenía muy claro que quería causar buena impresión a su equipo.

Afortunadamente, había tenido la buena idea de dejar ropa suya en casa de su padre. Así, podría ducharse y cambiarse allí. También era importante la indumentaria. No creía que fuera a causar buena impresión con unos pantalones informales y una camisa de manga corta.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero no me puedo quedar más. Tengo una reunión muy importante esta tarde —se despidió de sus amigos terminándose la cerveza de un trago.

La cara que pusieron Edward y Emmet le hizo sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le borró en cuanto se puso al volante de su coche.

En un cuarto de hora estaría en el distrito empresarial de la ciudad y, en menos de veinte minutos, se encontraría de vuelta en la guarida del león.

Jasper metió la primera marcha de su precioso Ferrari y aceleró. Por una parte, quería ver a Alice. Evidentemente, ésa era su parte masoquista. Su parte más racional, sin embargo, sabía que no podía seguir así. Algún día se le iba a notar e iba a quedar en ridículo o, lo que sería mucho peor, no podría más, se abalanzaría sobre ella y se encontraría con una denuncia por acoso.

La única solución lógica era deshacerse de aquella mujer, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Jasper se había devanando los sesos buscando cualquier excusa para deshacerse de Alice, pero aquella mujer era tan eficiente que jamás cometía ni un solo error, nunca llegaba tarde ni se iba pronto.

Era la secretaria de dirección perfecta.

Alice se había convertido en su secretaria cuando a la de su padre le habían dado unas más que merecidas vacaciones y había aceptado el puesto sin pestañear.

Una de las grandes esperanzas de Jasper era que se iba a casar en cinco semanas. Lo único malo era que Alice no iba a tener una luna de miel muy larga. ¡La señorita eficiencia se iba a casar un viernes por la tarde en una ceremonia íntima y familiar, iba a pasar una luna de miel de dos días en un hotel del centro de la ciudad y tenía intención de estar trabajando el lunes por la mañana a primera hora!

La otra gran esperanza de Jasper era que Alice se quedara embarazada. Sabía que iba a cumplir treinta años, esa edad en la que los relojes biológicos de las mujeres comienzan a dar la lata, así que seguro que iría a por un niño en cuanto se casara. De hecho, no hacía mucho, mientras se tomaban un café, había comentado que quería tener dos hijos. Primero un niño y, luego, una niña.

¡Sólo Dios sabía cómo se conseguían esas cosas! Pero seguro que, si alguien podía hacerlo, ésa era Alice, que parecía tener toda la vida perfectamente planificada con horarios concisos y objetivos concretos.

Jasper rezaba para que el día en que entrara en la oficina diciendo que estaba embarazada no estuviera muy lejano. Claro que estaba seguro de que Alice sería de las que trabajarían hasta prácticamente el parto. Y seguro que se ponía más guapa con el embarazo.

Seguro que entonces su maravilloso pecho se volvería todavía más atractivo, sus caderas, ya anchas de por sí, se le antojarían entonces irresistibles.

Jasper se la imaginó más sana y radiante que nunca, se imaginó deseándola todavía más y se asustó.

Aquello le hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza y preguntarse si iba a ser capaz de aguantar otro año así. No le iba a quedar más remedio. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando se quedara embarazada, podía ofrecerle una baja por maternidad muy generosa. Por ejemplo, seis meses con el sueldo completo. Incluso doce meses si fuera necesario. No, imposible justificar un año entero. Se iba a tener que conformar con seis meses.

Con un poco de suerte, cuando se cumpliera el plazo, se habría obsesionado por completo con su hijo porque, por supuesto, sería un niño y no querría volver al trabajo.

¡Qué felicidad! ¡Qué felicidad!

Hasta entonces, iba a tener que encontrar otras maneras de manejar la situación y de minimizar el efecto que Alice tenía en él. La solución más fácil era echarse una novia nueva, buscar una mujer guapa y apasionada. Desde luego, tenía dónde elegir. Sí, podía decantarse por una castaña de buenos pechos. Así, se quitaría la espinita de Alice.

El distrito empresarial apareció ante él y Jasper sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Rezó para que Alice no llevara aquel maldito traje negro de nuevo, ése que tenía una chaqueta que le marcaba la cintura de avispa y una falda que abrazaba su trasero, ése que le quería quitar y hacer jirones desde que se lo había visto por primera vez.

Nada más entrar en la guarida del león, se dio cuenta de que no había habido suerte. Había bautizado así a las oficinas de su padre muchos años atrás, pero en aquel entonces el león había sido su progenitor. Ahora se trataba de una leona. Una leona que no gruñía, pero que podía resultar igual intimidante.

Jasper intentó no estremecerse cuando Alice miró el reloj y luego lo miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en su ropa.

—Espero que no vayas a ir así a la reunión —le espetó.

Jasper ocultó tras una sonrisa el fastidio que le había producido el comentario.

—Alice, ni siquiera a mí se me ocurriría algo así. Voy a subir a casa de mi padre a cambiarme. El domingo me traje ropa para este tipo de ocasiones —le explicó—. La cabeza está para algo más que para peinarse —añadió viendo con satisfacción que Alice lo miraba sorprendida—. Por favor, pídeme un sándwich de jamón y queso. Ya sabes cómo me gusta. Y un café también. Diles que me lo traigan en… veinte minutos —concluyó consultando su Rolex.

A continuación, se encerró en su despacho, aquel lugar en el que se encontraba a salvo y que tenía un ascensor que iba directamente al ático de su padre.

Jasper bendijo aquel ascensor que le iba a permitir no tener que volver a pasar por delante de su secretaria de nuevo.

**Según la aceptación de la historia, veo cuando subo más capítulos…**


	3. Chapter 2

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 2**

Alice contó hasta diez mentalmente y, a continuación, llamó a la cafetería para pedir la comida de su jefe. Mientras sonaba el teléfono, se dijo que tenía que calmarse. El corazón le latía aceleradamente. Debía mantener la compostura.

¡Desde luego, si había alguien capaz de sacarla de sus casillas, ése era Jasper Whitlock!

Al principio, no le había hecho ninguna gracia solicitar el puesto de secretaria con él porque, como norma, no le caían bien las personas que habían nacido en familias acomodadas. No le hacía ninguna gracia trabajar para aquel tipo de gente. Uno de sus jefes, un chaval de veinticuatro años, había sido director de un periódico que había heredado de su abuelo.

Alice había aprendido mucho de aquella experiencia. Para empezar, porque prácticamente era ella la que hacía el trabajo de su jefe. También había aprendido que los jóvenes ricos solían tener las manos muy largas. Tras dejar aquel trabajo, había elegido a sus jefes con más cuidado.

Normalmente, se mantenía lejos de caraduras guapos con más dinero que ética.

¡No era de extrañar entonces que hubiera tenido sus reticencias a la hora de trabajar para el caradura más rico y más guapo de Forks!

Sin embargo, el maravilloso sueldo que ofrecía la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Para ser justa, debía admitir que Jasper Whitlock se había mostrado impecablemente profesional a lo largo de toda la entrevista. También se había sentido halagada cuando, después de veintes minutos de intenso interrogatorio, le había dicho que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando y la había contratado inmediatamente.

Para aquella ocasión, Alice apenas se había maquillado, se había recogido el pelo en un moño francés muy sencillo y se había puesto un pantalón de pinzas azul marino que le quedaba un poco grande desde que había empezado a ir al gimnasio. Seguramente, otras mujeres habrían aprovechado la fama de donjuán que tenía Jasper Whitlock para vestirse de manera más sexy con la esperanza de gustarle y conseguir el trabajo.

Sin embargo, Jasper Whitlock no había intentado flirtear con ella en ningún momento, lo que le hacía pensar que, a lo mejor, la fama que le habían otorgado los periódicos sensacionalistas no era merecida. Aquel día, había decidido que aquel hombre no era un playboy, sino un hombre de negocios serio que, al ser soltero y muy guapo, era un blanco fácil para inventar historias.

Sin embargo, un mes después, había descubierto que estaba completamente equivocada. Jasper era exactamente lo que ella temía, exactamente igual que aquel otro jefe que había tenido. Jasper no quería una secretaria, sino una persona que hiciera el trabajo mientras él se iba a comer cinco horas seguidas y a jugar al golf y quién sabía que más con todas aquellas mujeres que colapsaban la centralita con sus llamadas.

Decidida a no pasar de nuevo por aquella experiencia, le había informado con todo el tacto que le había permitido su indignación de que los editores de las revistas del grupo de las que se suponía que él debía encargarse no querían hablar con su secretaria, sino con él en persona, querían tener trato directo con él para hablar sobre nuevas ideas y tomar decisiones diariamente.

Aun así, Jasper había seguido sin ir a trabajar todos los días, así que Alice lo había bombardeado a llamadas al teléfono móvil hasta que había conseguido hacerle la vida imposible, motivo que lo había llevado a pasarse por la oficina durante unas horas todos los días.

Aquello tendría que haberla hecho feliz, pero no era así.

El hecho de que cada vez pasara más tiempo en el despacho la sacaba de sus casillas y no sabía por qué.

Para colmo, Demetri estaba cada vez más celoso.

—Como tú comprenderás, a ningún hombre le hace gracia que su novia trabaje para un multimillonario que tiene la fama que tiene Jasper Whitlock —se había quejado Demetri cuando Alice había empezado en aquel trabajo—. ¿Y si te hace proposiciones? ¿Y si te pide que lo acompañes a una conferencia o algo así?

Había conseguido calmar a su novio diciéndole que no fuera tonto, que le quería a él y solamente a él y que jamás se dejaría engatusar por Jasper Whitlock.

Entonces, Demetri la había retado a que se casara con él para demostrárselo.

Alice había aceptado aunque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de confiarle su vida a un hombre, a cualquier hombre porque, siempre que se había enamorado, el objeto de su amor había resultado ser un fiasco.

Sin embargo, habían sucedido dos cosas que la habían hecho cambiar de parecer.

La primera que Bree había muerto después de varios años luchando contra el cáncer. Poco después del funeral de su amiga, Alice había recibido una carta de un abogado diciéndole que Bree le había dejado su casa de la playa siempre cuando se casara antes de cumplir los treinta. De no ser así, la casa se vendería y lo que se sacara se donaría a la lucha contra el cáncer.

Al principio, a Alice le había molestado que su amiga le hiciera chantaje emocional de aquella manera, pero, al final, se había sentido agradecida hacia ella por obligarla a entrar en razón.

Era cierto que Demetri no era perfecto, pero ella, tampoco. Si se pasaba la vida esperando al señor perfecto, se iba a quedar soltera.

Inicialmente, a Demetri no se había sentido entusiasmado de que aceptara su propuesta. La había acusado de no quererlo realmente, de utilizarlo para hacerse con una propiedad de un millón de dólares, que era lo que valía la casa de Port Beach.

Alice había conseguido calmarlo asegurándole que no tenía ninguna intención de vender aquella casa porque tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella. A su vez, Demetri la había conseguido calmar llevándosela a la cama y recordándole por qué se había enamorado de él.

En cuanto Alice tuvo claro que se iba a casar con él, se había puesto a planificar la boda, dedicando el cien por cien de sus energías al evento y planificando detalladamente su futuro.

Por supuesto, ella se había encargado de elegir el anillo temiendo que Demetri eligiera algo ridículamente caro. También se había encargado de organizar la ceremonia y el banquete. Sólo para diez invitados. Nada de gastos superfluos. En cuanto a la luna de miel, apenas les iba a costar dinero.

Cuando Demetri se había quejado de tanta miseria, Alice le había explicado que no estaba dispuesta a gastarse el dinero que tanto le costaba ganar en una fiesta y en unas vacaciones porque necesitaba todo su dinero para comprarse una casa en Forks, la ciudad más cara de Australia.

No quería verse atrapada en una hipoteca demasiado cuantiosa que no habría podido devolver al banco cuando hubiera dejado su trabajo para tener un hijo.

También había contado con que ni Demetri ni ella tenían familias acaudaladas que los respaldaran en caso de dificultades económicas. De hecho, ninguna de ellos tenía familia en la que apoyarse, ya que los dos provenían de hogares monoparentales desestructurados que habían sucumbido a los efectos del alcohol, las drogas y las enfermedades.

La diferencia era que, al haber tenido esa vida tan dura, Alice se había convertido en una mujer muy cuidadosa y organizada que sabía administrar muy bien el dinero mientras que Demetri era más impetuoso e impulsivo y gastaba mucho.

Aun así, se le daba bien su trabajo. Era representante de ventas de una empresa muy conocida de material de oficina, tenía un sueldo muy bueno y coche de empresa.

Alice estaba segura de que podría controlar aquella tendencia suya al derroche en cuanto se casaran. Seguro que, con el tiempo, se convertiría en un buen marido y en un buen padre.

De momento, sin embargo, se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal con sus celos. El hecho de que a Alice la hubieran ascendido, aunque sólo fuera de manera temporal, tampoco ayudaba mucho. Demetri no hacía más que quejarse de las horas extras que estaba haciendo. El día anterior, cuando había llegado a casa las siete y media después de dejar los preparativos de la reunión del día siguiente acabados, le había exigido que dejara el trabajo.

—Cuando nos casemos —había contestado Alice.

—Lo dices por decir —había protestado su prometido—. Te conozco muy bien. Te gusta trabajar para ese rico bastardo. Te gusta. Sé perfectamente que te gusta tu jefe.

—No digas tonterías —le había contestado Alice, que ya estaba harta de estar todo el día discutiendo con él a causa de su trabajo y de su jefe.

—No digo tonterías. No estoy ciego. Y a él también le gustas tú. Vi cómo te miraba en la fiesta de Navidad.

—¡Por favor! —había exclamado Alice exasperada—. ¡No haces más que decir tonterías! Llevo meses trabajando para Jasper Whitlock y jamás, ni siquiera una sola vez, ha dicho o hecho nada fuera de lugar. No le gusto. Nunca le he gustado y nunca le gustaré.

Recordando ahora sus propias palabras, Alice se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, eso era precisamente lo que le causaba enojo: el hecho de que Jasper no sintiera ningún interés por ella.

A ninguna mujer le hacía gracia que la ignorara y eso era exactamente lo que Jasper hacía con ella. Cuando la miraba, Alice tenía la sensación de que no la veía a ella, de que la miraba como si fuera un objeto más de la oficina.

El papel en las paredes, por ejemplo. Bueno, en realidad, aquellos despachos tenían las paredes forradas de madera desde el suelo hasta el techo. Las plantas inferiores eran mucho más modernas, de cristal y acero. Sin embargo, la suite del jefe parecía sacada de un club de caballeros ingleses, ya que todos los muebles eran antiguos, las alfombras eran orientales y las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales eran de seda.

La zona de recepción que ocupaba Alice era ridículamente grande y disponía de un baño y de un armario para ella sola así como también de una cocina donde podía prepararse lo que quisiera. Su mesa, de madera maciza, tenía sobre de piel y más cajones de los que jamás hubiera podido llenar. Era tan grande que el ordenador y la impresora ocupaban menos de la cuarta parte de la superficie disponible.

La verdad era que prefería su otro despacho y su otra mesa, pero no se iba a quejar porque durante el mes que iba a estar allí iba a ganar mucho dinero.

Alice se puso a pensar en lo que haría con él. Probablemente, comprar unas sábanas bonitas. Sí, unas sábanas de algodón egipcio. Aunque era de naturaleza frugal, le gustaban las cosas buenas, las cosas de calidad que duraran mucho tiempo.

Con la ropa hacía lo mismo. No tenía mucha, pero la que compraba era de lo mejor. Por supuesto, no compraba en tiendas exclusivas ni marcas famosas porque no se lo podía permitir, pero adquiría trajes bien hechos y camisas de seda de verdad así como zapatos y bolsos de piel. Nada de plástico barato. Llevaba muy pocas joyas, pero también eran buenas. Tampoco se había gastado una fortuna en ellas porque tenía la suerte de que le gustaba más la plata que el oro.

Estaba admirando el delicado reloj de plata que se había regalado a sí misma en Navidad cuando sonó el teléfono y el guardia de seguridad de la planta de abajo la informó de que estaba subiendo un chico para entregar comida.

—No es el mismo de ayer —le dijo el hombre—. Le he tenido que explicar cómo llegar a tu despacho.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el chaval cuando llegó—. Qué sitio tan alucinante. ¡Las vistas deben de ser fantásticas!

—Sí —contestó Alice—. Gracias, Quill.

—¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo?

Alice señaló la placa que llevaba en la camiseta.

—Ah, sí, claro —sonrió el chico sonrojándose—. Se me había olvidado. Es que es mi primera semana de trabajo y todavía no estoy acostumbrado.

Alice estuvo a punto de decirle que ella también era nueva en aquel puesto, pero se mordió la lengua. Con los años había aprendido que era mejor no tomarse demasiadas familiaridades con los repartidores porque, en cuanto hablaba un poco con ellos, se lanzaban a pedirle una cita.

Una vez a solas, llevó la comida la cocina, colocó el sándwich en un plato y lo depositó en una bandeja. El café, sin embargo, lo dejó en el vaso en el que lo habían llevado porque a Jasper le gustaba muy caliente y muy fuerte. Rara era la vez que le pedía que hiciera café aunque a Alice no le importaba en absoluto, pues no era de las tontas que creía que preparar café para su jefe fuera denigrante. Siempre había entendido que su trabajo como secretaria de dirección consistía en ayudar a su jefe en todo lo que pudiera. Por eso, no ponía ninguna objeción si tenía que ir a la tintorería a recoger su ropa o salir a comprar regalos para su madre.

De hecho, tampoco le importaba mentir por él de vez en cuando, pero sólo hasta un punto y solamente si se lo merecía.

Mientras Alice llevaba la bandeja al enorme despacho de su padre, decidió que Jasper no se merecía aquella consideración. A continuación, depositó la bandeja sobre la enorme mesa que había enfrente del enorme ventanal.

El único hijo y único heredero de la fortuna Whitlock era un vago indisciplinado que nunca llegaba a tiempo y aquello la irritaba.

Alice consultó su reloj y vio que habían pasado veinticinco minutos desde que había pedido la comida.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

Entonces, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que tenía a la derecha, una puerta de madera que estaba disimulada en la pared y por la que se salía del despacho. A través de aquella puerta se accedía a una alcoba secreta donde había un ascensor privado que subía directamente al ático.

Por supuesto, para acceder se necesitaba una tarjeta especial. Motivos de seguridad, por supuesto. Alice estaba mirando aquella puerta cuando, de repente, se abrió y apareció su jefe.

Estaba más guapo que nunca con un traje que jamás le había visto, un traje gris marengo de chaqueta cruzada. Aquel estilo tan elegante le quedaba de maravilla y la camisa blanca resallaba sus ojos azules, su piel aceitunada y su cabello castaño oscuro, que parecía un poco más oscuro de lo normal porque estaba húmedo.

Y cómo le quedaba la corbata…

A Jasper le encantaban las corbatas llamativas y la que llevaba en aquella ocasión era roja con rayas plateadas, muy atrevida.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó acercándose a la mesa.

Alice mantuvo la compostura. Si aquel hombre esperaba que babeara al verlo, iba listo. Sin embargo, un cumplido moderado no estaba fuera de lugar.

—Está usted muy… bien —contestó.

Jasper la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Me está diciendo que me da su aprobación? Vaya, por fin —comentó riéndose y dejando la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una butaca de cuero.

El hecho de que se hubiera quitado la chaqueta turbó a Alice, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Había sido una tontería porque le había visto sin chaqueta muchas veces. Incluso lo había visto con pantalones cortos un día que había llegado corriendo a la oficina desde el barco en el que se había pasado navegando toda la mañana.

Ya sabía que tenía un cuerpo escultural, así que, quizás, había sido que, al quitarse la chaqueta, a Alice le había llegado un olor especiado que debía de haberla aturdido. No le conocía aquella colonia y le parecía muy… excitante.

—¿Está todo listo para esta tarde? —le preguntó sentándose y llevándose el sándwich a la boca.

Mientras lo degustaba con fruición, no le quitaba ojo de encima.

—Creo… creo que sí —contestó Alice, molesta consigo misma por sonar dubitativa.

La verdad era que era la primera vez que organizaba una reunión del consejo de administración. Menos mal que Sulpicia le había dejado unas excelentes instrucciones por escrito en el ordenador que le habían sido de mucha ayuda.

Todo lo que iba a necesitar durante el mes que la otra secretaria iba a estar fuera estaba en aquel ordenador. Sulpicia también le había dejado el número de su teléfono móvil por si tenía alguna duda.

Alice hubiera preferido no tener que utilizarlo, pero el día anterior había cedido y la había llamado para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

—Sí, todo listo —reiteró con más firmeza—. La sala está preparada para la reunión y hay copias de los informes mensuales para todo el mundo. Dado que no es una asamblea, no tengo que levantar acta, pero Sulpicia me ha dicho que grabe las conversaciones. También me ha indicado que permanezca en la reunión por si algún director necesita o quiere algo. Había pensado poner zumos y agua con hielo, pero Sulpicia me ha dicho que, si la reunión se alarga, puede que alguien quiera beber algo caliente, así que también habrá café y té acompañados de galletitas. Ya me he preparado un sitio. No me voy a sentar en la mesa, por supuesto, sino en una silla en segundo plano.

—Veo que lo tienes todo controlado —comentó Jasper—. En cuanto a que la reunión se extienda demasiado, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no sea así. ¿Y luego?

—He encargado canapés y bebidas. Las serviremos en el salón de al lado —contestó Alice—. He contratado a la empresa de catering de siempre. Llegarán sobre las cuatro.

—Excelente —asintió Jasper—. ¿A qué hora cree que se irán los directores?

—No lo sé —contestó Alice encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca he estado en una reunión de éstas. Usted sí, ¿verdad?

—Hace muchos años —contestó Jasper—. Recuerdo que eran muy aburridas.

—Seguro que se las apaña muy bien —comentó Alice.

Aunque aquel hombre tenía muchos defectos y debilidades, era capaz de aplacar a todo el mundo y de encandilar a quien se le pusiera por delante.

—¿Otro cumplido, Alice? Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que empiece a creer que te caigo bien.

—Eso no forma parte de mi trabajo —contestó Alice con frialdad—. Ya le he dicho en muchas ocasiones que mi trabajo consiste en ayudarle a usted a hacer su trabajo.

—Y eres muy eficiente en ello —le recordó Jasper tomando la taza de café y mirándola por encima del borde mientras lo probaba.

Sus ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos azules, no la miraban ese día de manera tan casual como otros días. En esta ocasión, la estaban taladrando, estaban abriéndose camino través de la fachada de distancia y frialdad detrás de la que Alice solía encontrarse inmune a los considerables encantos de su jefe.

De repente, Alice sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella, dejando en evidencia el sentimiento de desprecio que sentía hacia otras mujeres cuando reaccionaban así ante Jasper Whitlock.

Sintió que las rodillas le flojeaban, un fenómeno físico que jamás había experimentado antes y que la hizo sentirse avergonzada.

¿Cómo demonios era posible que se sintiera atraída por él?

Alice apretó los dientes con fuerza e intentó recuperar la compostura que la caracterizaba, pero la respuesta sexual que se había apoderado de su cuerpo traicionero la había dejado confusa y desorientada, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias: excusarse diciendo que tenía que hacer unas cosas y abandonar el despacho.

—Desde luego, tienes una secretaria maravillosa —Jasper siguió la dirección de los ojos de Marcus y se encontró mirando a Alice, lo que llevaba intentando no hacer toda la tarde.

No le había costado durante la reunión en sí porque Alice se había sentado en una silla situada en una esquina detrás de él. Sin embargo, ahora estaba de pie, encargándose de los canapés y hablando con un grupo de directivos mayores, arrancando una sonrisa incluso de los que peor carácter tenían.

—Sí, es muy buena.

—Mejor que la de tu padre. Es más inteligente y tiene más estilo. Espero que le estés pagando bien para que no se vaya con otro.

—Con otro se va a ir, sí, porque se casa.

—¿Y qué? Hoy en día las mujeres casadas también trabajan. Tu secretaria no parece de las que se quieren quedar en casa jugando a las familias felices. ¡Tiene demasiado carácter!

A Jasper le entraron ganas de decirle que tenía demasiado de todo, pero se mordió la lengua.

—¿Tú crees? —contestó en tono un tanto impaciente.

—Pues claro. He estado hablando con ella antes y he criticado la última subida de intereses. Pues bien, tu secretaria no ha dudado en llamarme al orden y en preguntarme si es que creo que la Reserva Federal se ha equivocado. Me ha dicho que no entiendo los efectos de la inflación en la economía. No te creas que se ha parado a mirar quién soy ni la edad que tengo. Lo ha dicho tal cual, sin miedos.

—Sí, Alice es así —suspiró Jasper.

—Por cómo lo dices, veo que lo estás sufriendo en tus propias carnes —comentó Marcus, chasqueando la lengua—. A lo mejor es justo lo que necesitabas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque como el resto de las mujeres del mundo te tienen en palmitas…

—Ya… bueno, Marcus, te dejo, que tengo que hablar con los demás —se despidió Jasper.

Una hora después, Jasper consiguió acompañar a los últimos directores a los ascensores. Cuando volvió a la sala donde había tenido lugar el encuentro, los camareros estaban terminando de recoger y Alice estaba mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué típico —la oyó murmurar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

Alice levantó la mirada y lo miró consternada, algo nada habitual en ella.

—No… nada importante… había quedado con Demetri para cenar, pero no puede venir a buscarme.

Jasper pensó que, de ser él el otro hombre, no se le habría ocurrido dejar a Alice plantada. Sobre todo, estando seguro de que, después de la cena, sería toda suya, lo que en el caso de ellos dos era cierto, pues vivían juntos.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo? —le preguntó, recriminándose por ser tan masoquista.

Alice lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y enarcó las cejas.

Evidentemente, estaba sorprendida por la invitación. Era la primera vez que le decía algo así. Jamás la había invitado a cenar ni a comer, sólo a un café de vez en cuando y siempre en la cafetería de la empresa.

Eso era todo lo que habían hecho fuera de las horas de trabajo. Exceptuando, claro está, la fiesta de Navidad que había tenido lugar en el hotel Eclipse.

Aquella noche había sido espantosa. Jasper había aguantado a duras penas tener que ver a Alice con su prometido, un tipo zalamero y guapo. Al final, se había acostado con la segunda mujer más sexy de la fiesta, una de las abogadas que acababa de contratar su padre.

Aunque Renata había resultado ser una amante excepcional, Jasper no la había vuelto a llamar.

Eso era lo que solía hacer. Sólo salía con cada mujer una vez. Era tal el deseo que sentía por Alice, que las demás no le interesaban.

—No me digas que no tienes hambre —insistió antes de que a Alice se le ocurriera una excusa—. No te he visto comer absolutamente nada.

—No me gustan las cosas de picar —contestó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—A mí, tampoco. Yo prefiero comer sentado. Venga, te invito al Twilight.

—¿El Twilight? ¡Pero si es uno de los restaurantes más caros de Forks!

Jasper sonrió con seriedad.

—No te preocupes por mi economía. Me lo puedo permitir.

—¿Pero no hay que reservar con antelación? He oído que es muy difícil conseguir mesa.

—No es tan difícil el jueves por la noche y, además, sólo son las seis y media. Puedo llamar ahora mismo —contestó Jasper omitiendo el dato de que en aquel restaurante le encontrarían mesa a cualquier hora y cualquier día.

Ventajas de ser millonario.

Sí, Jasper era millonario gracias a su abuela paterna, quien había invertido su dinero en un fondo que había dejado a su nieto al ver que su propio hijo no hacía más que coleccionar mujeres.

Para cuando Jasper había heredado aquel dinero a los treinta años, la inversión se había cuadruplicado y, desde entonces, a pesar de algún resbalón en Bolsa, había conseguido aumentar las ganancias todavía más, lo que le daba mucha satisfacción.

Era consciente de que todo el mundo creía que era un vago, pero eso no era cierto. Era capaz de esforzarse mucho cuando era necesario. Por ejemplo, se esforzaba mucho en hacer las cosas que le gustaban, como jugar al golf, navegar y, por supuesto, practicar sexo.

Bueno, así había sido hasta hacía poco tiempo.

¡Era realmente frustrante ver cómo su vida, tan divertida y fácil, se iba al garete por una mujer que lo sacaba de quicio y a la que ni siquiera era capaz de convencer para que saliera a cenar con él!

Jasper tenía muy claro que Alice iba a rechazar la invitación. Lo veían sus ojos.

—Lo siento, pero no me parece buena idea —contestó, confirmando sus sospechas.

¡Jasper quería que aceptara por una vez!

—No es extraño que un jefe invite a cenar a su secretaria para agradecerle algo —insistió en tono serio y seco—. Seguro que a tu prometido no le importa.

«Seguro que sí le importa», pensó Alice.

Evidentemente, no comentó nada, pues no quería que Jasper supiera que Demetri tenía celos de que trabajara para él.

Lo cierto era que la tentación era fuerte. Jamás había estado en el Twilight, jamás había soñado ni por asomo con ir a un restaurante tan caro, nunca se había imaginado cenando en un restaurante así. Su presupuesto nunca le había dado para esas cosas.

Demetri conocía perfectamente los gustos de Alice a ese respecto y siempre iban a restaurantes de precios módicos. Aquella noche, por ejemplo, iban a ir al chino del barrio.

Sospechaba que el plantón de última hora que le había dado para irse a tomar unas copas con los compañeros de trabajo era su manera de castigarla por haber llegado tarde la noche anterior. A veces, aquel hombre resultaba ser muy rencoroso y vengativo, lo que a ella no le gustaba.

¿Qué haría si se fuera a cenar con su jefe a un lugar como el Twilight? Probablemente, no le hablaría durante una semana o, tal vez, no le haría el amor durante un mes.

Demetri sabía perfectamente que lo que más le dolía a Alice era que le hicieran el vacío y no la trataran con cariño.

Claro que, por otra parte, si no se lo decía ella, su prometido jamás sabría dónde había estado. Siempre quedaba con sus compañeros en un hotel de Burwood que estaba bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad. Además, era muy poco probable que alguien de su círculo de amigos la viera cenando con su jefe en un restaurante como el Twilight.

—Me niego a aceptar un no por respuesta, Alice —comentó Jasper con firmeza.

—Pero no voy bien vestida para ir a un restaurante así —protestó Alice sin demasiada convicción.

—¿Cómo que no? Estas fenomenal. Anda, ve a por tu bolso mientras yo llamo para decir que nos reserven una mesa.

Alice se quedó mirándolo mientras Jasper sacaba del bolsillo un teléfono móvil de última generación.

—Jasper, no…

—¡Por favor! —la interrumpió Jasper con cierta frustración—. No te estoy pidiendo que pasemos el fin de semana juntos. Es sólo una maldita cena.

Alice se sintió apabullada por aquella salida de tono de su jefe, que debía de pensar que era una imbécil al hacer una montaña de un grano de arena y no aceptar su más que generosa invitación.

—Sí, tienes razón, perdón —se apresuró a contestar—. Dame cinco minutos.

Exactamente cinco minutos después, Alice se estaba mirando en el espejo del baño, pensando que, realmente, era un imbécil.

Tendría que haberse mantenido firme, tendría que haberle dado las gracias, pero haber rechazado la invitación, tendría que haberle dicho que se iba a casa, pero, sin embargo, allí estaba con los labios recién pintados, el pelo suelto y cepillado, la chaqueta abierta y el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

Hasta aquel día, jamás se había rendido a los encantos de su jefe. Se había mantenido inmune, ignorando lo guapo que era y concentrándose en cómo era en realidad: un playboy indisciplinado y superficial.

La colección de mujeres que había pasado por su vida indicaba la falta de ética de aquel hombre, lo que a ella le parecía deplorable. Más deplorable le parecía todavía que las mujeres todavía siguieran interesadas en él.

A veces, se desesperaba con sus propias congéneres. ¿Es que acaso no tenían dignidad ni sentido común? ¿Es que no se habían dado cuenta de que los donjuanes como Jasper Whitlock sólo las utilizaban como objetos sexuales de usar y tirar?

¡No había futuro con aquellos hombres!

Alice estaba molesta consigo misma porque lo cierto era que estaba un poco emocionada ante la idea de salir a cenar con un hombre así. Sí, estaba emocionada, para qué negarlo. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Hacía un rato que no había vuelto a pensar en Demetri y, ahora que lo estaba haciendo, lo único que sentía por su prometido era un intenso resentimiento por haberla puesto en una situación así. Si no le hubiera dado plantón, no se encontraría en aquel brete.

—Date prisa, Alice —le dijo Jasper desde el otro lado—. Se han ido ya todos los camareros y tenemos mesa reservada para las siete. No creo que quieras que lleguemos tarde, ¿verdad?

«Que sarcástico», pensó Alice sonriendo sin embargo.

Aquella sonrisa la sorprendió y la llenó de preocupación.

No podía salir del baño sonriéndole. Ni con el pelo suelto. Era demasiado. Humillante. No quería ni imaginarse que Jasper creyera que estaba intentando flirtear con él.

—Un momento —le contestó—. Tengo un problema con el pelo.

Y volvió a recogérselo. Por supuesto, no se hizo el moño de todas las mañanas porque hubiera tardado demasiado, pero se lo recogió en la nuca con las horquillas que siempre llevaba, se abrochó la chaqueta hasta arriba de nuevo, y se quitó el pintalabios con un pañuelo de papel.

En cuanto a su maltrecho corazón, que latía aceleradamente, no podía hacer mucho para remediarlo. Menos mal que Jasper no se iba a dar cuenta de eso.

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me han enviado comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia… **


	4. Chapter 3

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 3**

Jasper no sabía muy bien qué esperaba ver cuando se abriera la puerta del baño. Se había imaginado a Alice transformándose en una vampiresa seductora con el pelo suelto, zapatos de tacón y perfume exótico. No hubo suerte.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la Alice que apareció fue la de todos los días, aquélla que no necesitaba convertirse en vampiresa seductora de pelo suelto, zapatos de tacón y perfume exótico para volverlo loco.

Entonces, ¿por qué había tardado tanto?

Jasper observó algo irritado que el moño que Alice lucía ahora no era exactamente igual que el de antes aunque se parecían en que ambos eran estrictos y serios.

Jasper se imaginó deshaciendo aquel moño, metiendo los dedos entre los mechones de pelo y dejando caer la cabellera sobre los hombros de Alice .

A poder ser, desnudos.

«Tranquilízate», le dijo una voz procedente de la parte de su cerebro que no estaba conectada con sus hormonas masculinas.

—¿Los camareros ya se han ido? —preguntó Alice .

—Sí, solamente quedamos nosotros. Venga, vamos.

Dicho aquello, se resistió a agarrarla del codo para ir hacia el ascensor. Estaba ya muy excitado y no quería ni tocarla. Por otra parte, suponía que a Alice no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia tanta familiaridad. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era de las que tocaba ni le gustaba que la tocasen.

Y lo malo era que le gustaba, le gustaba como protegía su espacio personal y también le gustaba su aire de contención. Le parecía muy sexy. Sí, aquella mujer era muy sexy.

A veces, Jasper se preguntaba si Alice se daría cuenta de su sensualidad y si la explotaría en alguna ocasión. No lo creía así, lo que la hacía todavía más sexy a sus ojos.

«Deja de pensar en eso», se reprendió a sí mismo.

—La reunión ha ido bien, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó Alice una vez en el ascensor—. Los directivos con los que he estado hablando parecían muy contentos con los progresos de la empresa y… contigo.

Jasper creyó detectar que Alice no se explicaba cómo era posible que estuvieran contentos con él.

—Se te da muy bien la gente —añadió Alice con ese tono de voz suyo que convertía un cumplido en una crítica.

—Debe de ser de todas las fiestas a las que he ido —contestó Jasper como si tal cosa mientras apretaba el botón del aparcamiento—. Por cierto, Marcus estaba impresionado contigo. Por lo visto, lo has dejado con la boca abierta con tus opiniones sobre la inflación.

Alice lo miró muy seria.

—No te lo digo de broma —le indicó Jasper—. Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. Le has caído bien. De hecho, me ha dicho que me ande con cuidado y haga todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no te vayas, lo que me lleva a preguntarte algo personal —añadió mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

—Dime.

—¿Piensas seguir trabajando una vez casada?

Por cómo lo miró, Jasper supo la respuesta.

¿Y qué fue del alivio que supuestamente iba a sentir? ¡Lo único que estaba sintiendo era zozobra! ¡Aquello era ridículo! Si no podía tenerla, lo mejor era no estar cerca de ella, lo mejor era no verla para poder olvidarse de ella. Cuando la perdiera de vista, podría volver a la normalidad y tendría mucho cuidado con la próxima secretaria que contratara. Sí, lo mejor sería contratar a una mujer como la secretaria de su padre, que tenía cincuenta y tantos años.

Su padre sí que había aprendido la lección y siempre contrataba secretarias eficientes, pero normales físicamente. Eso era, por supuesto, porque su primera mujer y madre de Jasper había sido su secretaria y era muy guapa.

Jasper se quedó mirando fijamente a Alice, que no era muy guapa, pero que tenía una cara que a él cada día se le hacía más atractiva, un rostro de ojos grandes y boca ancha y sensual, por no hablar de su cuerpo, claro, aquel cuerpo que parecía un reloj de arena y que lo atormentaba constantemente.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —le preguntó visiblemente ofendido mientras, en contra de todo sentido común, la agarraba del codo para salir del ascensor.

Alice se sorprendió ante su enfado, pues Jasper no solía enfadarse por nada. De hecho, nunca había tenido un jefe tan fácil. Incluso podía llegar a parecerle demasiado fácil, pero, tal y como él le había dicho en una ocasión cuando ella le había reprochado la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba fuera del despacho, era de los que creían que la vida era para disfrutarla.

El hecho de que se hubiera enfadado con ella la disgustó y tampoco le estaba gustando la fuerza con la que le había agarrado del brazo.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a dejar de trabajar definitivamente —se defendió—. La verdad es que todavía no lo he decidido.

—Eso no es propio de ti. Me da la sensación de que tú tienes la vida planeada hasta el último detalle.

Así dicho, parecía una mujer aburrida y predecible.

—Hacer planes y tener metas no es nada malo —se defendió Alice —. No todos podemos permitirnos dejamos llevar sin pensar en el mañana.

—_Touché_ —contestó Jasper riéndose con aquella sonrisa suya a la que Alice se había acostumbrado.

Aquello relajó la tensión que se le había formado en el estómago, pero lo que más la relajó fue que la soltara el codo. No le había gustado que la tocara porque había sentido un escalofrío inesperado.

Jasper se inclinó para abrir la puerta del coche y Alice se dio cuenta entonces de que se habían parado junto a un deportivo rojo cereza.

Como a muchas mujeres, los coches no le atraían demasiado. Lo único que le pedía a un coche era que fuera fácil de limpiar y que fuera seguro. La pintura metalizada de aquél brillaba, pero no le parecía seguro. Aquel coche exudaba peligro, atrevimiento y sexo. Alice entendió de repente por qué los ricos llevaban coches así y por qué otros hombres les tenían envidia.

Aquellos coches eran la seducción sobre ruedas.

Cuando se agachó para introducirse en el asiento del copiloto, lo comprobó en sus propias carnes, pues se le deslizó la falda hasta la mitad del muslo.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper se había percatado y se había quedado mirándole las piernas. Le pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que volvía a mirarla a los ojos, una eternidad deliciosamente excitante.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no fue excitación lo que vio en los de Jasper sino, más bien, irritación.

—Cuidado con el codo —le dijo bruscamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Qué tonta soy —murmuró Alice apretando contra su pecho el bolso que había dejado sobre su regazo mientras su jefe daba la vuelta al bólido para ponerse al volante.

Le costó mucho relajarse después de haber sorprendido a Jasper mirándole las piernas, se le hizo muy difícil ignorar que el corazón le latía aceleradamente, se le hizo imposible fingir que le habría gustado que le hubiera seguido mirando las piernas.

—Es la primera vez que montas en mi coche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jasper metiendo la llave en el contacto.

—Sí —contestó Alice .

—Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad —le aconsejo mirándola de reojo.

Alice intentó ponérselo, pero no lo consiguió, así que Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y la ayudó. Era perfectamente consciente de que le había tocado el pecho con el brazo por accidente, pero eso no impidió que se le endurecieran los pezones.

—Perdón, es que no hay mucho sitio —se disculpó Jasper.

Una vez resuelto el problema del cinturón de seguridad de Alice , se puso el suyo y encendió el motor del coche, dándole a Alice la oportunidad de recuperar la compostura.

El alivio duró poco porque, en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha, Alice sintió una fuerte vibración por todo el cuerpo que le entraba por los pies y la recorría hasta la cabeza.

Cuando Jasper metió marcha atrás, aceleró y salió del aparcamiento a gran velocidad, Alice sintió una extraña sensación de hilaridad.

Normalmente, no le gustaba nada la velocidad, pero no había nada de normal en todo aquello.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en George Street, donde había tráfico y tuvieron que reducir la marcha.

—¿Qué te parece mi coche? —le preguntó Jasper al parar en un semáforo.

¿Qué le parecía su coche? Le parecía tan sexy como él.

—Muy bonito —contestó haciéndolo reír.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurriría decir que un Ferrari es muy bonito —contestó, acelerando de nuevo cuando el semáforo se puso verde.

Jasper giró a la izquierda en la siguiente calle y, luego, a la derecha. A partir de allí, Alice se desorientó y no se volvió a fijar en donde estaban hasta que el coche se paró en un pequeño aparcamiento cerca del muelle.

—¿Has estado en el Twilight alguna vez? —le preguntó Jasper, apagando el motor y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—No —contestó Alice .

—Seguro que te gusta.

A Alice no le cabía la menor duda. ¿A quién no le iba a gustar que la invitaran a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, donde la carta sería para morirse y el vino néctar de dioses?

De repente, supo por qué había tantas mujeres detrás de su jefe. No era necesariamente que quisieran casarse con él, aunque seguro que había muchas a las que les encantaría la idea, sino porque los millonarios podían hacer que una chica se lo pasara muy bien. Con ellos se podía conocer la _dolce vita_ de verdad, montar en los mejores coches, comer en los mejores restaurantes y pasar las mejores vacaciones.

Los ricos como Jasper podían darles a las mujeres todo lo que querían.

Excepto compromiso.

Seguro que su jefe era un as en la cama.

¿De dónde había salido aquel pensamiento?

Alice se dijo que daba igual porque jamás lo iba a averiguar. Para empezar, porque Jasper no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella. No había que ser muy lista para imaginarse con qué tipo de mujeres le gustaba acostarse y ella, desde luego, no daba el perfil.

En aquel momento, Jasper le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche. Alice no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, iba a mantener la compostura y no se le iba a notar nada.

Cuando sintió la mano de Alice, Jasper tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular sus sentimientos. Llevaba excitado desde que le había visto las piernas y se las había imaginado abrazándolo de la cintura.

Luego, cuando le había rozado el pecho con el brazo, había estado a punto de cometer una tontería y quedar completamente en ridículo. Menos mal que, mientras conducía, había conseguido recuperar el sentido común y algo de control sobre sí mismo.

Pero seguía estando excitado y volver a tocarla se le antojaba un placer perverso. La ayudó a salir del coche, disfrutando de la calidez de su mano aunque no del brillo de disgusto que vio en sus ojos.

«Que se fastidie», pensó, agarrándola de la mano todavía más fuerte.

En aquel momento, sonó su teléfono móvil, lo que le fastidio. Alice aprovechó aquel momento para retirar la mano apresuradamente y girarse para cerrar la puerta del coche.

—No te olvides de cerrar con llave —le dijo en tono frío y distante mientras Jasper se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y contestaba.

—Jasper Whitlock —respondió, preguntándose qué tipo de masoquista era para invitar a Alice a cenar.

—Jasper, cariño —le dijo una voz femenina—. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

—Claro que no, mamá. ¿Qué tal? —contestó Jasper cerrando el coche con el mando a distancia y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

—No voy a poder ir a comer contigo mañana. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Lo podemos dejar para el viernes que viene.

Unos meses atrás, su madre se había quejado porque apenas se veían excepto en Navidades y en las bodas de su padre, así que habían quedado en verse todos los segundos viernes de mes para comer. Había sido una idea espléndida ya que, durante esos almuerzos, Jasper había empezado a conocer a su madre de verdad. En aquellos momentos, además de ser madre e hijo, eran muy buenos amigos.

—Consulto la agenda y te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Desde luego, no paras.

—¿Preferirías que me quedara en casa llorando por tu padre?

—No creo que lo hayas hecho nunca.

—Solamente durante los primeros diez años. ¿Dónde estás, cariño? No, no me lo digas. A ver si lo adivino. Te has echado una novia nueva y la vas a impresionar invitándola a cenar en el Twilight.

Jasper enarcó las cejas. Por lo visto, su madre lo conocía muy bien.

—No —contestó—. He invitado a cenar a Alice en recompensa por su trabajo de hoy.

—¿Al Twilight? —insistió su madre.

—Sí.

—¿Y ha aceptado la invitación?

—¿Por qué no iba a aceptarla? No pasa nada.

Su madre se rió.

—Siempre pasa algo cuando sales con una mujer que te gusta.

Jasper se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Te creías que no me había dado cuenta?

Jasper no supo qué contestar.

—Ya sabes que yo nunca te digo lo que tienes que hacer, pero te voy a dar un consejo. Cuando un hombre se acuesta con su secretaria, hace daño a mucha gente. Sobre todo, a su secretaria. Y más, si su secretaria está prometida y se va casar con otro hombre. Así que haz caso a tu madre y mantén las distancias con esa adorable chica.

—Así lo haré.

—Muy bien. Alice me cae fenomenal y, si le haces daño, me voy a enfadar.

—Mamá, te tengo que dejar. Tenemos mesa reservada —se despidió Jasper, cortando la conversación y mirando a Alice —. Mi madre no puede quedar a comer conmigo mañana —le dijo a modo de explicación.

—Qué pena. Solemos charlar cuando viene a buscarte al despacho.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Mira, te propongo que apaguemos los teléfonos móviles durante un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo? Es muy molesto que te llamen cuando se está cenando.

Alice dudó, pero abrió el bolso y apagó su teléfono. Jasper sonrió encantado. Había sido una victoria pequeña, pero le sabía a gloria.

—Muy bien —dijo, volviéndola a agarrar del codo de manera masoquista y guiándola por el aparcamiento hasta la puerta de entrada del restaurante.

El Twilight era tal y como Alice se lo esperaba: muy clásico, con una vista magnífica sobre el puerto y una carta con platos tan deliciosos que dudó sobre lo que pedir, algo no muy habitual en ella.

Los platos, además de increíblemente apetitosos, eran increíblemente caros también. ¿Cuánto costaría el vino?

—Por favor, deja de mirar los precios —le dijo Jasper cuando Alice llevaba ya cinco minutos recorriendo la carta—. Me da exactamente igual lo que pidas, pero date prisa. Estoy muerto de hambre.

Alice siguió dudando.

—Permíteme que pida por ti —insistió Jasper.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —contestó Alice cuando apareció un camarero.

Jasper le dijo que no iban a tomar entrantes y le pidió directamente los platos principales. Un pescado local acompañado con una exótica guarnición de pasta y verdura que Alice no osó preguntar cómo era para no quedar como una ignorante. Jasper también le indicó al camarero que les llevara pan con hierbas aromáticas y una botella de vino tinto que Alice sospechó que costaría mucho más de lo que ella se gastaba en las grandes ocasiones, que solían ser quince o veinte dólares.

El camarero volvió como un rayo con la botella de vino y Jasper se tomó su tiempo probándolo antes de asentir para que les sirviera.

—No he probado este vino. Me lo ha recomendado un amigo —comentó una vez a solas con Alice —. ¿Qué te parece?

Alice lo probó y, literalmente, suspiró de placer.

—Está muy bueno.

—Sí, no está mal. Los he tomado mejores, pero no está mal. Ah, aquí llega el pan. Menos mal. Necesito comer algo si bebo alcohol. Sobre todo, si te quiero llevar a casa luego.

Alice estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino, lo que habría sido un desperdicio.

—No hace falta que me lleves a casa. Puedo tomar el tren. Vivo bastante cerca de la estación.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir sola casa cuando haya oscurecido?

—No oscurece hasta después de las ocho —contestó Alice .

—Pues más o menos esa hora será cuando salgamos de cenar. Por favor, Alice , no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena y que ni se te pase por la cabeza tomar un taxi. Te voy a llevar a casa y punto. Si te preocupa que vaya a beber demasiado alcohol, puedes estar tranquila. Sólo voy a tomar dos copas. El resto de la botella es para ti.

Y Alice se encontró tomándose, efectivamente, el resto de la botella, incapaz de resistirse al vino ni a los deseos del hombre que tenía sentado frente a ella. Cuando Jasper se ponía cabezota era difícil resistirse a él. Su jefe, normalmente tan fácil de manipular, se había convertido en un hombre diferente aquella noche y Alice ya no podía controlarlo.

Se había convertido en un hombre increíblemente atractivo a sus ojos. Menos mal que Jasper no sabía lo que estaba pensando y así debía seguir siendo.

Al ganarle Jasper terreno, Alice se sentía completamente desprovista de su firmeza normal e incluso consintió que pidiera un postre con muchas calorías, a saber, tarta de nueces y almendras con nata montada.

Normalmente, no se le ocurría tomar cosas así porque ganaba peso con facilidad, pero aquella noche se lo comió todo acompañado por un delicioso café irlandés y lo disfrutó de lo lindo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y volvieron al Ferrari de Jasper, Alice pensó por primera vez en toda la velada en Demetri.

¿Y si la había llamado al móvil? ¿Y si había llamado a casa? ¿Dónde creería que estaba? Con un poco de suerte, en el gimnasio.

Alice se tranquilizó recordando que Demetri no solía llamarla cuando salía con sus amigos, pero, aun así, había sido una locura por su parte salir a cenar con su jefe. Había sido una traición a su norma de no traspasar jamás la delgada línea que los separaba.

Por supuesto, sabía que Jasper no iba a intentar nada después de la cena. Era de sí misma de quien no se fiaba. Aquel día había sido extraño y llevaba horas percibiendo a Jasper Whitlock como hombre y no como jefe. Todo había empezado cuando lo había visto con aquel traje que le quedaba tan bien, había continuado en la reunión y había llegado a su clímax cuando se había montado en su maravilloso coche y había dejado que tomara las riendas de la situación.

A partir de ahora, cada vez que lo viera, le iba a costar no recordar lo que había sentido cuando Jasper se había inclinado sobre ella en el coche para ayudarla con el cinturón de seguridad. Aunque mentalmente lo seguía teniendo por un playboy sin escrúpulos, su cuerpo estaba explorando otras sensaciones y quería más, quería volver a montar en su coche, quería volver a beber vino francés, quería que las mujeres la miraran con envidia.

¡Aquello era una locura!

Decidió comenzar a buscar otro trabajo al día siguiente.

Demetri iba a estar encantado.

—Dime cómo llego a tu casa. Sé que vives en Ashfield, pero no suelo moverme por ahí.

—Me lo imagino —contestó Alice con más acidez que educación.

Pero no se sintió culpable. Tenía que seguir trabajando para aquel hombre durante unas cuantas semanas más, así que, cuanto antes volvieran a su relación anterior, mucho mejor.

Jasper apretó los dientes y se dijo que habían vuelto a la casilla de salida. Durante un rato de aquella velada, había percibido que Alice se comportaba como una mujer normal. Debía de haber sido el vino lo que había hecho que bajara las defensas contra él en el restaurante.

—La siguiente salida es la mía —le indicó Alice con brusquedad.

A los pocos minutos, el Ferrari de Jasper recorría una amplia avenida.

—Déjame aquí y ya cruzo yo —comentó Alice señalando un bloque de pisos de ladrillo rojo que había a la derecha—. No hace falta que des la vuelta.

Jasper sintió que su rebeldía natural y cierta frustración se apoderaban de él y lo llevaban a ignorar las indicaciones de su secretaria, lo que desembocó en el Ferrari haciendo un trompo y parándose en la puerta del edificio de Alice .

No había sido una maniobra peligrosa porque los coches que venían estaban muy lejos, pero su secretaria no lo debía de haber percibido así porque incluso había gritado asustada.

Alice sintió ganas de abofetearlo.

—Perdona si te he asustado —se disculpó Jasper sin convencimiento.

Alice lo miró fijamente.

—Las normas de tráfico están para cumplirlas —lo reprobó.

Jasper la miró como si tal cosa.

—No ha sido peligroso y, además, las normas hay que saltárselas de vez en cuando.

«Eres un imbécil arrogante», pensó Alice .

—No hace falta que me acompañes —se despidió con frialdad y se bajó del coche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Gracias por traerme a casa. Nos vemos mañana. Si no te vas a jugar al golf, claro —añadió con sorna cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, todavía estaba furiosa y no podía dejar de pensar en que lo que más le apetecía hacer en aquellos momentos era dejar de trabajar para Jasper Whitlock.

Una vez dentro de casa, dejó el bolso en una silla y miró el teléfono. Gracias a Dios la lucecita del contestador automático no estaba parpadeando. Eso quería decir que no había mensajes y que Demetri no había llamado.

Alice se fue desabrochando los botones de la chaqueta mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se sorprendió al ver que Demetri estaba tumbado en la cama, completamente vestido, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirándola fijamente.

—¡Vaya, qué susto! —exclamó con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente—. ¿Qué haces en casa tan pronto?

Demetri no contestó, pero se incorporó muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla con frialdad.

—Te he estado llamando, pero tenías el móvil apagado —contestó caminando hacia ella—. He llamado también a casa, pero tampoco estabas. Estaba preocupado, así que me he venido —le explicó—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Alice le iba a contar la verdad cuando vio algo en sus ojos que le dio miedo y que le hizo mentir.

—Me he quedado tomando algo con una compañera —dijo.

—Zorra mentirosa —le espetó Demetri, abofeteándola.

Alice gritó de dolor y de sorpresa.

—Te he visto saliendo de su estupendo coche ahora mismo. Te crees que soy tonto. ¿Te crees que no sé lo que está ocurriendo? —gritó Demetri.

—No está ocurriendo nada —le aseguró Alice mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¡Mentirosa! Los hombres como Jasper Whitlock siempre tienen aventuras con sus secretarias y a ti, preciosa, te encanta el sexo. ¿Es bueno en la cama? ¿Mejor que yo? Espero que sí porque esto te va costar muy caro.

Alice se quedó mirando al hombre que había creído amar hasta aquel momento y que creía que la amaba a ella. En aquellos momentos, se estaba riendo de manera cruel.

—Para que lo sepas, haberte acostado con tu jefe te va a costar nuestro matrimonio. Comprenderás que no me voy a casar contigo.

La sorpresa de Alice dio paso gradualmente a la furia.

—¿Y te crees que yo me voy a querer casar contigo ahora? —le espetó—. No me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Tienes suerte de que no llame a la policía y te denuncie por agresión, pero te aseguro que lo haré si me vuelves a pegar. ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Quiero que recojas tus cosas y te vayas ahora mismo!

—¡No puedes hacerme eso! —gritó Demetri.

—Claro que puedo —le rebatió Alice —. El alquiler está a mi nombre, los muebles son míos, todo lo que hay en esta casa, excepto tu ropa, es mío. Si no te vas por las buenas, llamo a Jasper para que mande a uno de sus guardaespaldas para que te eche —añadió aunque, a diferencia de su padre, Jasper no llevaba guardaespaldas porque decía que prefería arriesgarse a que lo mataran o a que lo secuestraran que vivir enclaustrado.

—Así que admites que te estás acostando con ese chulo.

—No admito nada.

Demetri la miró con odio y Alice temió que le fuera a pegar de nuevo.

—Si no recoges tus cosas ahora mismo, llamo a la policía —insistió casi gritando.

Demetri reaccionó entonces y fue hacia el armario. Alice se colocó junto a la cama y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque por fuera parecía tranquila, por dentro estaba temblando. Había tenido muchos problemas en su adolescencia, pero jamás había habido violencia en su casa. Sin embargo, sabía que en casa de Demetri había habido maltratos físicos. Sí, su padre le había pegado.

«De tal palo, tal astilla», pensó Alice .

De buena se había librado.

Alice observó en silencio mientras Demetri llenaba dos maletas con sus cosas. Dos maletas que eran suyas porque ella las había pagado, pero no dijo nada porque quería que se fuera cuanto antes.

Demetri acabo de meter la ropa, fue al salón y volvió con un montón de cedes.

—Son míos —le dijo desafiante—. Me los has regalado tú. El anillo de compromiso para ti, por supuesto, porque lo pagaste tú. Con lo ahorradora que eres, seguro que lo aprovechas con el siguiente. ¡La verdad es que no sé qué vi en ti porque no eres más que una dictadora y una tacaña! Supongo que, como eres muy buena en la cama, no vi cómo eras en realidad, pero ahora lo veo todo claro —se despidió yendo hacia la puerta con su equipaje—. Te dejo que canceles tú la boda… aunque la verdad es que tampoco vas a tener mucho que cancelar —se rió.

Alice cerró los ojos y se quedó donde estaba hasta que oyó que se cerraba la puerta. Entonces, corrió hacia ella y, con manos temblorosas, echó la cadena de seguridad. A continuación, corrió hacia el teléfono y cinco minutos después estaba hablando con un servicio de cerrajeros de urgencia.

A las nueve y media de la noche, había desembolsado doscientos dólares, pero Demetri no podría volver a entrar en su casa, pues las llaves que se había llevado ya no le servirían. Alice no descartaba la posibilidad de que intentara volver, bien para pegarle de nuevo o bien para llevarse todo lo que había en la casa.

Por eso, además de cambiar la cerradura y de poner una barra de seguridad, había puesto candados en todas las ventanas.

Cuando comprobó que su integridad física estaba asegurada, su frágil estado emocional salió a la luz y se encontró dejándose caer al suelo. Allí se quedó un buen rato, abrazándose las rodillas, sin llorar, pensando que estaba sola de nuevo, sola en el mundo, que nadie la quería, que no tenía a nadie ni a quién acudir para que la consolara.

Si aquella situación se hubiera producido un año antes, se habría ido a casa de Bree en Port Beach, habría acudido a la única persona que la había querido de verdad y al único lugar donde encontraba paz. Allí, habría sanado y habría recuperado el valor para seguir adelante, como en otras ocasiones había hecho.

Pero Bree ya no estaba.

El dolor que le había producido la pérdida de su mejor amiga el año anterior se había visto amortiguado de alguna manera cuando se había enterado de que en su testamento Bree había dispuesto que heredara su casa de la playa cuando cumpliera treinta años. Saber que iba a poder ir a aquel lugar que tanto amaba cuando quisiera le había hecho encarar el futuro de otra manera, le había dado coraje para aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Demetri y fuerza para empezar a hacer planes concretos para crear una familia con él, algo que siempre había querido, pero que siempre le había dado miedo porque las referencias que tenía del matrimonio y de la maternidad no eran buenas.

Con su pasado, lo más probable era que el matrimonio le saliera mal y no le quería eso.

—Pues me ha salido todo fatal —sollozó.

Y las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas no fueron por Demetri sino por la posibilidad de perder la casa de Bree.

Jamás volvería a salir a aquel porche que tanto le gustaba ni a sentarse a ver romper las olas del mar en la arena dorada, no volvería a hacer té en la amplia y acogedora cocina de Bree ni a disfrutar de las maravillosas siestas que se echaba allí.

—Nunca más —sollozó, dándose cuenta de la enormidad de su pérdida.

Entonces, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sintiendo que los sollozos hacían vibrar su cuerpo y su cabeza. Al final, cuando ya no pudo más, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida de puro cansancio.

No se despertó hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana.

**CONTINUARA…**

… **mmmmm ¿Qué hará ahora Jasper cuando sepa que Alice ya no esta comprometida?**

**Dejen comentarios si quieren mas capítulos…**


	5. Chapter 4

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Jasper se quedó mirando fijamente a Alice. Se había fijado en el moretón que lucía en la mejilla en cuanto había entrado en el despacho. Media hora tarde, por cierto. La había escuchado mientras Alice intentaba explicar cómo se había golpeado en la cara y se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando se había puesto llorar.

—Vete —le había dicho sollozando mientras sacaba un pañuelo de papel del bolso.

Pero Jasper no se iba a ir. Le habría gustado tomarla entre sus brazos, pero sabía que a ella no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia, así que esperó pacientemente frente a su mesa hasta que Alice dejó de llorar.

—No te puedes casar con ese hombre —comentó.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo —contestó Alice —. Lo he echado de casa.

—¿Y se ha ido tan contento? —se sorprendió Jasper.

—No quería irse, pero le dije que llamaría a la policía o a tus guardaespaldas.

—¡Pero si yo no tengo guardaespaldas!

—Ya, pero eso él no lo sabe.

—Ya. ¿Y si vuelve?

—He cambiado la cerradura.

—Muy bien hecho, pero creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras unas cuantas noches en otra casa.

Mientras tanto, él se encargaría de encontrar a aquel canalla para darle a probar su propia medicina. Jasper había aprendido artes marciales en su adolescencia, durante los veranos en los que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado para pasar tiempo con él y su madre no había sabido qué hacer con él y con su incombustible energía.

—No me parece necesario —contestó Alice .

—Pues a mí, sí. No me sirves de nada si no puedes descansar por las noches y vienes al trabajo agotada. Mira, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. Te vas a quedar en el ático de mi padre hasta que vuelva. A él no le importará.

—¡No, no puedo hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque… porque… porque no!

—Tonterías. Seguro que tú eres mucho más organizada que yo y mi padre estará encantado. Vamos a ir a buscar algo de ropa a tu casa ahora mismo. Así, no tendrás que volver sola esta noche.

Alice se puso en pie y lo miró dolida.

—Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me estás avasallando, exactamente igual que anoche. No quería ir a cenar contigo. No me apetecía realmente, pero no aceptaste mi negativa. Luego, no quería que me llevaras a casa, pero insististe. ¡Si no lo hubieras hecho, Demetri no se habría puesto celoso, me habría casado con él y no habría perdido lo que más quiero en el mundo!

—No me puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, Alice —se indignó Jasper—. ¿El hombre que te ha pegado es lo que más quieres en el mundo? Te tenía por una mujer más inteligente.

—No estoy hablando de Demetri. A ése no le quiero volver a ver jamás.

—¿Entonces? Me tienes confundido. No entiendo nada.

Alice suspiró.

—Es una historia muy larga —contestó sentándose de nuevo.

—Tenemos todo el día.

—Se supone que tenemos que trabajar.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerda que ahora yo soy el jefe y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. ¿Qué te parece si pones el contestador automático y nos vamos a tomar un café por ahí?

—No, no me apetece. No me apetece salir a la calle, no quiero que la gente me mire. En el metro lo he pasado fatal.

—Claro, te entiendo —contestó Jasper—. Aun a riesgo de que me digas que te avasallo, te propongo que subamos a casa de mi padre y nos tomemos una taza de café en la terraza. Mi padre tiene siempre un café buenísimo y dispone de una cafetera impresionante…

Cualquier otro día y en cualquier otra situación, Alice habría rechazado la invitación, pero, en aquellos momentos, no se sentía con fuerzas. Más bien, se sentía frágil, débil y necesitada.

—Muy bien —contestó sintiendo que la barbilla comenzaba a temblarle de nuevo.

—No irás a llorar otra vez, ¿verdad? —se sobresaltó Jasper.

Alice estuvo a punto de reírse.

—No, Jasper, tranquilo, no voy a llorar otra vez.

—Menos mal —murmuró Jasper—. Venga, vamos.

El ático de Dickie Whitlock resultó ser como un museo diáfano de estancias enormes y delicados muebles de cuero italianos, pero en el que no había toques personales por ningún sitio. El decorador que se había hecho cargo de la casa había elegido el negro y el blanco como colores básicos, lo que confería a los espacios mucha frialdad. Las paredes eran todas blancas, a juego con los suelos de mármol. La impresionante cocina tenía armarios blancos brillantes y encimeras de granito negro con los complementos en acero. La impresionante cafetera de la que Jasper había hablado era negra y plateada también y las tazas que había colgando de una barra de acero eran negras.

—No tardo nada —comentó Jasper conectándola y disponiendo dos tazas—. ¿Por qué no sales a la terraza?

Alice así lo hizo. Prefería estar al aire libre que con Jasper en la cocina porque el deseo sexual que sentía por él, el mismo que había sentido el día anterior, era muy fuerte.

Menos mal que había decidido dejar el trabajo porque aquello iba de mal en peor.

Sí, su sentido común le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a otra ciudad. No había nada que la retuviera en Forks. Desde luego, la repentina atracción que sentía por un hombre al que no respetaba no la iba a retener allí.

De repente, comprendió que solía sentirse atraída por hombres guapos y muy sensuales que no eran más que chicos malos.

La terraza, bañada por el sol, resultó ser mucho más agradable que el interior. Para empezar, por el suelo de baldosas de color crema y por los muebles de exterior, de una preciosa madera rojiza. Había arbustos en flor por todas partes. Alice no sabía qué plantas eran porque la jardinería nunca le había interesado demasiado, pero eran preciosas. Las vistas eran espectaculares, pues la terraza estaba orientada hacia el norte de la ciudad y se veía el puente del puerto y el Teatro de la Opera. El día prometía ser cálido, pero a aquellas horas todavía hacía fresco y el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

Alice se sentó en una silla que formaba parte de un juego de cuatro. Así, Jasper no podría sentarse demasiado cerca.

Tal y como había anunciado, no tardó en reunirse con ella.

Alice intentó no mirarlo fijamente mientras se acercaba con dos tazas de café humeante, pero era fascinante, en cierta medida, cómo se sentía atraída por aquel hombre. Durante meses, no había sentido absolutamente nada en su presencia. Bueno, sólo irritación. Sin embargo, ahora, siempre que estaba con él, se le aceleraba el pulso.

Lo cierto era que Jasper era increíblemente guapo. Mucho más que Demetri. También tenía mucho mejor cuerpo que él.

Jasper tenía rasgos muy masculinos, pero suavizados por una boca sensual y por cómo llevaba el pelo, con raya a un lado y caído levemente sobre la frente. De esa manera, una no tenía más remedio que fijarse en sus ojos, que eran de un penetrante azul y cuyo impacto era todavía mayor gracias a las larguísimas pestañas que los enmarcaban.

—Espero que te guste —comentó Jasper dejando las dos tazas sobre la mesa y sentándose—. Sé que lo tomas solo, pero no sabía si te gusta con azúcar o no.

—Suelo tomarlo con dos azucarcillos —contestó Alice .

—Entonces, he acertado —sonrió Jasper—. ¿Qué te parece la casa de mi padre?

—Me gusta la terraza y el jardín, pero lo de dentro… me parece un poco…

—¿Frío? Sí, no tiene alma.

Alice lo miró sorprendida.

—Todas las casas de mi padre son así.

—¿Y cuántas tiene?

—Demasiadas. Mantenerlas le cuesta una fortuna, pero no hemos subido para hablar de mi querido padre. Quiero que me cuentes esa larga historia tuya. Estoy intrigado.

En realidad, Jasper se sentía mucho más que intrigado, pero esperó pacientemente a que Alice se terminara el café.

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Alice le interesaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo poco que sabía verdaderamente sobre ella. Lo único que conocía de su vida era lo que había puesto en su currículo y lo que le había contado ocasionalmente mientas tomaban un café. A saber, que su padre había muerto hacía muchos años y su madre más recientemente. También sabía que no tenía hermanos ni hermanas y también le había contado algo sobre su relación con el espantoso Demetri, por supuesto, y sobre sus planes de boda, esa boda que ya no se iba celebrar.

Jasper intentó sentirse culpable por estar encantado de que Alice no se fuera a casar, de que fuera soltera de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió. No se sentía culpable en absoluto. Cuando la miraba, lo único que sentía era un deseo tan fuerte que se preguntaba cómo era posible que Alice no se diera cuenta.

—Te lo voy a contar, pero prométeme que no me vas a juzgar —le dijo Alice .

Jasper estaba cada vez más intrigado.

—No te puedo imaginar haciendo nada malo, Alice .

—No es exactamente malo… —suspiró Alice —. Mira, para resumir, en julio del año pasado una señora mayor a la que conocía murió y me dejó su casa siempre y cuando me casara antes de cumplir los treinta años. Si para cuando llegue mi cumpleaños, sigo soltera, la casa se venderá y el benefició se donará a la lucha contra el cáncer.

Jasper la miró sorprendida.

—¿Eso es legal?

—Parece ser que sí. Ya me he informado.

—¿Y?

—Y, cuando Demetri me propuso que nos casáramos, le dije que sí.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no lo querías, que te ibas a casar con él solamente para no perder la casa?

—¿Lo ves? Me estás juzgando. Sabía que ibas a pensar eso.

—¿Y qué quieres que piense?

—Creía realmente que lo quería —le explicó Alice .

—Pero no era así.

—Ahora creo que, probablemente, no lo quería, no. La verdad es que no lo echo de menos. No siento que el corazón se me haya roto. Bueno, se me ha roto pero no por él sino por… por la…

—Por la casa.

—Sí —suspiró Alice .

—¿Y dónde está esa casa?

—En Port Beach.

Jasper la miró con los ojos como platos. Había oído hablar de aquel lugar. Un amigo suyo que era pintor tenía una casa de vacaciones allí. Por lo que tenía entendido, era una zona muy cara.

—Comprendo —murmuró.

—No, no creo que comprendas nada —contestó Alice irritada—. Es imposible que lo comprendas porque no me conoces y no tienes ni idea de por qué quiero tanto esa casa. No es para sacar dinero ni para especular. Yo jamás la vendería. ¡Jamás! Val lo sabía perfectamente… bueno, ya da igual… no hay nada que hacer…

—¿Y por qué pondría tu amiga una cláusula así en su testamento? ¿Por qué no te dejó la casa y ya está?

—Creo que porque temía que nunca me casara. Ella sabía que yo quería hacerlo, pero que me costaba mucho dar el paso de comprometerme con una persona para toda la vida. Creo que, en lo más profundo de mí, estoy convencida de que no podría hacer funcionar un matrimonio.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —contestó Jasper.

Alice lo miró con ironía.

—Sí, no lo dudo. Bueno, la cosa es que le presenté a Demetri a Val en Navidad y le cayó bien. Aunque te cueste creerlo, puede ser encantador cuando quiere. Mi amiga me dijo que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y que sería una locura no casarme con él, así que le dije que lo haría algún día, pero creo que no me creyó. Es la única razón que se me ocurre.

—Tiene lógica. ¿Y por qué esa casa significa tanto para ti?

—No creo que lo comprendieras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no —contestó Alice sonriendo con tristeza.

—Dame una oportunidad.

—Digamos que esa casa es para mí lo mismo que Tara era para Escarlata O'Hara.

Jasper no había leído Lo que el viento se llevó ni había visto la película, pero tenía intención de hacerlo en cuanto pudiera hacerse con una copia.

—La primera vez que fui allí tenía nueve años —le explicó Alice mirando al horizonte—. Val solía tener a niños con problemas en acogida durante el verano. Se portó fenomenal conmigo. Con el paso de los años, huía allí cada vez que necesitaba consuelo emocional y paz. No sé que voy a hacer sin esa casa, pero me las voy a tener que apañar porque la vida sigue adelante —le explicó, dándole un par de tragos al café—. Jasper, lo siento, pero voy a tener que dejar el trabajo.

—¿Cómo? —se sobresaltó Jasper, sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de él—. ¿Por qué? Ya no te vas a casar. Ya no hay razón para que dejes el trabajo.

—Ya no hay nada que me retenga en esta ciudad, sólo malos recuerdos y… y… mira, necesito irme. Seguro que no te cuesta encontrar a una sustituía.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Seguro que no —insistió Alice —. Voy a preparar mi carta de renuncia y te daré tiempo más que suficiente para que encuentres a otra persona.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

Alice se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

—No, eso no es así. Es lo que quieres hacer, pero tienes otras opciones.

—Efectivamente, es lo que quiero hacer —contestó Alice elevando el mentón en actitud desafiante.

—Exactamente igual que querías casarte con un hombre al que no querías.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Pero es la verdad.

De repente, a Jasper se le ocurrió una idea ridícula que se apresuró a apartar de su mente, pero el pensamiento luchó por quedarse y fue tomando forma.

—Si hubiera alguna manera de no tenerte que deshacer de la casa de tu amiga, ¿estarías dispuesta a intentarlo? —le preguntó a Alice .

—¿A qué te refieres?

Jasper se percató de que a Alice se le había encendido un brillo de esperanza en los ojos y se dijo que sí, que sería capaz de aceptar su propuesta.

—¿Cuándo cumples treinta años exactamente?

—El veintitrés de febrero —contestó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces tenemos más de dos semanas.

—¿Para qué?

—Para conseguir la licencia y casarnos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero sus comentarios, ya se viene lo mejor…**


	6. Chapter 5

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 5**

La taza que Alice acababa de levantar volvió a la mesa con cierto estruendo y el café se derramó hacia el borde.

—¡Vaya! —gritó apresurándose a echar hacia atrás la silla para no mancharse.

A continuación, levantó la mirada y miró a Jasper sonrojada y bastante enfadada.

—¡No deberías decir locuras así!

Por supuesto, tenía razón. Lo que había dicho era una locura, pero también era una locura el deseo sexual que sentía por ella y que se había ido apoderando de él durante las últimas semanas.

Tenía que conseguirla fuera como fuese, tenía que acostarse con ella jugando limpio o sucio, le daba igual.

La reacción de Alice ponía de manifiesto que su propuesta no había sido de su agrado, lo que le molestó sobremanera. Jasper estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. ¿Por qué ésta iba a ser diferente?

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que Alice no se iba a dejar chantajear y, de todas maneras, tampoco quería conseguir acostarse así con ella.

Quería que se perdiera entre sus brazos de manera solícita y voluntaria, quería que lo mirase como había mirado a ese canalla con el que había estado a punto de casarse.

De repente, se le ocurrió un segundo plan que sería infinitamente más satisfactorio. Iba a tener que tener más paciencia, pero, al final, conseguiría su objetivo.

Siempre le habían gustado los desafíos y, para ser sinceros, la compleja mujer que tenía sentada frente a él era todo un reto.

Jasper se puso en pie.

—Voy a buscar una bayeta. Cuando vuelva, te explico mi propuesta, que no es ninguna locura —comentó.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Alice mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. —No hablarás en serio.

Jasper limpió la mesa y le sirvió a Alice otro café.

—Por supuesto, no te estoy proponiendo un matrimonio convencional. Se trataría de una unión secreta, un matrimonio de conveniencia con fecha de caducidad. Tendrías que firmar un acuerdo prenupcial en el que te comprometerías a no hablar con los medios de comunicación y a no pedirme ningún dinero tras el divorcio, pero, a cambio, conseguirías la casa de tu amiga. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Lo que más quieres en el mundo?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Pero qué sacas tú de este gesto extraordinario, de este sacrificio?

Jasper sonrió.

—Alice , tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no soy de los que se sacrifican, que más bien soy egoísta. Lo que yo consigo eres tú, por supuesto… quiero decir que sigas siendo mi secretaria —añadió, reparando en el momento de sorpresa que vio reflejado en los ojos de Alice .

Efectivamente, Alice no habría aceptado acostarse con él a cambio de la casa de su amiga, pero, de esta manera, aunque fuera todo mucho más lento, estaría en deuda con él y, con un poco de suerte, incluso comenzaría a caerle bien.

Alice se disgustó consigo misma por haber sentido una fuerte excitación durante los segundos en los que había creído que Jasper se refería a otra cosa. Luego, se disgustó con él por ser tan egoísta. ¿Qué otro hombre estaría dispuesto a casarse con su secretaria simplemente para no perderla?

—¿Y si dejara el trabajo cuando consiguiera la casa? —le preguntó mirándolo fríamente.

Jasper parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer? ¿Estar todo el día sin hacer nada? No creo.

—Podría buscarme otro trabajo.

—Donde no te pagarían ni la mitad de lo que ganas ahora y donde no te lo pasarías ni la mitad de bien de lo que te lo pasas aquí.

—¿Te crees que trabajar para ti es excitante o qué?

—Hay mujeres que matarían por estar en tu puesto.

—Eres incorregiblemente arrogante. Debería decirte que no.

—Pero no lo vas a hacer —contestó Jasper sonriendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres una mujer incorregiblemente pragmática y sabes que te estoy ofreciendo un buen trato. Anda, termínate el café y vámonos a Port Beach. Quiero ver esa fantástica casa con mis propios ojos.

—¡Imposible! Bueno, yo por lo menos no puedo ir. Tengo que atender un montón de llamadas y de correos electrónicos de tu padre.

—Todo eso puede esperar —le aseguró Jasper—. Hay cosas más importantes. ¿Qué habría sucedido si no hubieras venido hoy a trabajar? Cualquier otra chica habría llamado para decir que se encontraba mal y que no iba a venir. De haberlo hecho así, no habría pasado nada. Yo me habría ido jugar al golf y en paz, así que les voy a decir a los de recepción que no te encuentras bien y que te voy a llevar a casa. No es mentira porque estás bastante pálida y, por lo que me has contado, la casa de tu amiga es tu casa.

Alice se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Era consciente de que lo mejor que podía hacer era negarse a todas aquellas propuestas, pero no podía. Ya la noche anterior había descubierto que, cuando a Jasper se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, era difícil resistirse a su fuerza.

Jasper vio que Alice estaba a punto de rendirse y se aprovechó de ello sin ningún escrúpulo, sin darle tiempo para que reflexionara y volviera a ser la Alice de siempre, centrada y seria.

En menos de veinte minutos, estaban de nuevo en su coche. Alice se dejó caer en el asiento con un suspiro y Jasper pensó que estaría cansada, así que puso música relajante y le indicó que cerrara los ojos mientras él conducía. Ella aceptó encantada la propuesta.

Jasper no habló, se limitó a cruzar el puente y a situarse en el carril de la derecha en dirección norte. Lo cierto era que hacía años que no salía en coche de la ciudad, así que tuvo algunos momentos de confusión e incluso un cambio algo brusco de carril que hizo que Alice abriera los ojos asustada.

—Perdón —se disculpó Jasper—. Hace años que no vengo por aquí. ¿A cuánto está Port Beach?

—A una hora y media o dos horas de aquí. Depende de cómo esté el tráfico.

—¿Dónde está exactamente?

Nunca había ido a casa de su amigo y no habría sabido localizar la playa en el mapa porque había muchísimas playas en aquella costa.

—¿Sabes dónde está Woy Woy?

—Sí, al sur de Gosford.

—Bueno, pues Port Beach está un poco más allá, pasado Umina.

—Muy bien.

—La casa de Bree es muy normalita, una casa pequeña de fin de semana, pero está en primera línea de playa.

—Supongo que no habrá nadie.

—No, el abogado que se está haciendo cargo del testamento de Bree no ha querido alquilarla. De hecho, me la dejó para pasar las Navidades.

—¿Te viniste con Demetri?

Alice hubiera preferido que no mencionara a Demetri. Llevaba todo el día intentando no pensar en él. La verdad era que estaba sorprendida por su violencia y, además, resultaba realmente deprimente darse cuenta de que su relación no había estado basada en el amor.

Entonces, ¿por qué se habían sentido atraídos? ¿Por qué había pensado que Demetri la quería? Lo único que se le ocurría era que lo que los había unido en un primer momento había sido el sexo, lo que le parecía bastante patético. A lo mejor era que no era capaz de enamorarse de verdad, a lo mejor era tan superficial en ese aspecto como Jasper.

—¿Viniste con él o no? —insistió Jasper.

—Sí —admitió Alice con un suspiro.

Durante aquella estancia, Demetri y ella no habían hecho más que discutir. Demetri no comprendía que no quisiera vender la casa, no comprendía el cariño que le tenía y le dijo que su postura le parecía una estupidez.

Al recordarlo, Alice negó con la cabeza. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta inmediatamente de que Demetri no la quería. Si la hubiera querido, la habría entendido y, desde luego, jamás le habría pegado.

Alice se llevó la mano a la mejilla amoratada, que se le había inflamado y le dolía.

—¿Se conocieron el abogado y Demetri? —le preguntó Jasper de repente.

—¿Cómo? No, no, no se llegaron a conocer.

—Hemos tenido suerte. Lo mejor será que a mí tampoco me vea.

—Pero verá tu apellido en el certificado de matrimonio.

—Whitlock es un apellido muy normal. ¿Sabe que trabajas para mí?

—No, nunca se lo he mencionado.

—En ese caso, no tendremos problema para mantener mi identidad en secreto.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? Alguien tendrá que casarnos y tendrá que haber testigos. En cuanto pisemos el registro, te reconocerán.

—Ya verás como no.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—Es increíble lo que una peluca rubia y unas gafas de sol pueden hacer. A lo mejor te compro una para ti también —sonrió mirándola de reojo—. Así, iremos los dos de incógnito.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es de locos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Alice , por favor, no te tomes la vida tan en serio.

—Qué fácil es para ti decir eso. ¡Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio!

—Y me va muy bien así. A ti te iría mejor si te rieras de vez en cuando. Hay que mirar las cosas de forma positiva. Ayer te ibas a casar con un canalla celoso que te habría amargado la vida. Hoy, eres libre como un pájaro y puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras.

Alice habría preferido que no hubiera dicho eso, habría preferido que la mirara con aquellos increíbles ojos azules y su sexy y encantadora sonrisa, que resultaba muy provocativa.

Al instante, se le ocurrió una imagen de Jasper y de ella juntos, pero no sentados uno al lado del otro como en el coche, sino en la cama y desnudos.

Alice apartó la mirada, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que Jasper adivinara en lo que estaba pensando. Darse cuenta de que, en lo más profundo de su ser, quería acostaste con aquel hombre era increíblemente sorprendente para sí misma y no debía permitir, bajo ningún concepto, que Jasper se diera cuenta.

—Sólo los hombres como tú son realmente libres para hacer lo que les dé la gana con quien quieran —le espetó.

Jasper se rió y Alice lo miró extrañada.

—Es verdad —insistió—. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que la chica que te gustaba te ha dado calabazas?

—Pues la verdad es que no hace mucho —contestó Jasper.

—No te creo.

—Pues es verdad.

Alice frunció el ceño, pero se dio cuenta de que, últimamente, era cierto que no había tantas mujeres en la vida de Jasper. A lo mejor, había encontrado por fin a una con sentido común, una mujer que quisiera algo más que una aventura temporal.

—En cualquier caso, voy a volver a intentarlo con ella —comentó Jasper.

Alice sintió una punzada de celos. Era perfectamente consciente de que ninguna mujer era capaz de resistirse indefinidamente a los encantos de aquel hombre. Estaba segura de que, de hecho, aquella pobre criatura ya estaba condenada al fracaso. Tarde o temprano, la mujer en cuestión se encontraría en la cama de Jasper, entregándose gustosa a aquel playboy con experiencia.

Alice se dijo que debería sentirse agradecida de que no fuera ella aquella mujer porque durante los últimos dos días había descubierto que no era diferente al resto de sus conquistas. No, era exactamente igual de tonta y de débil.

—Hay más tráfico del que creía —comentó Jasper.

—Es que es viernes —contestó Alice — Hay mucha gente que los viernes sólo trabaja hasta la hora de comer y aprovecha para irse a la playa a pasar el fin de semana. Estará mucho peor esta tarde.

—Lo dices como si hubieras hecho este trayecto muchas veces.

—Soy de Central Coast y, cuando empecé a trabajar, solía ir y venir todos los días a la ciudad, pero, al final, acabé mudándome porque tardaba dos horas en ir y dos en volver.

—¿Cuatro horas al día? —se sobresaltó Jasper—. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí, pero entonces no tenía alternativa. No hay muchas casas para alquilar en Forks.

—Es cierto. Precisamente el otro día lo estaba leyendo en la prensa. De hecho, le he pedido a Emmet que me mire unos cuantos pisos. Quiero comprar para alquilar.

—¿Quién es Emmet?

—Emmet McCarthy, un amigo que tiene una inmobiliaria. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Fuimos juntos al colegio.

—Ah —contestó Alice pensando que sería otro niño rico.

—No estés dando cosas por supuestas. Emmet ha trabajado mucho para llegar a donde ha llegado. En la universidad tenía una beca.

—Qué suerte tienen algunos —comentó Alice con escepticismo.

Jasper la miró con dureza.

—Eso ha estado fuera de lugar —comentó.

—Sí, es verdad, lo siento —se disculpó Alice .

—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por dar por hecho que todos mis amigos son como yo, vagos, mimados y egoístas?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No, pero seguro que lo estás pensando.

Alice no contestó.

—No me importa que pienses eso de mí, pero no pienso permitir que midas a mis amigos por el mismo rasero. Emmet es un hombre maravilloso. Además de muy trabajador, es honrado, decente y leal. Seguro que te cae bien.

Alice se quedó impresionada de cómo Jasper defendía a sus amigos.

—¿Es uno de los amigos con los que juegas al golf los jueves? —le preguntó.

A pesar de que al principio se había propuesto no preguntarle a su jefe nada de su vida privada, ya no tenía sentido.

—Sí, los jueves juego con Emmet y con Eddy.

—¿Y quién es Eddy?

—Seguro que has oído hablar de él. Edward Masen, de la agencia Masen Images.

—Sí, claro que sé quién es. Además de tener una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de la ciudad, se hizo famoso por casarse y divorciarse de una _top model_.

—También éramos amigos ya en la universidad. Y no, él no estaba becado. Su padre era multimillonario. Tiene empresas de transporte. Aunque tiene mucho dinero, no le ayudó cuando Eddy quiso montar Masen Images. Esa agencia la ha montado él desde cero. Yo creo que le quería demostrar a su padre que podía hacerlo. Cuando Edward se pone en plan serio, no sabes cómo es. A veces, como empresario, resulta incluso agresivo.

—La mayoría de los empresarios a los que les va bien son así, ¿no?

—Sí, algunos somos así.

Alice se mordió la lengua. No tenía a Jasper por un empresario de verdad, ya que él no había aportado nada a la fortuna de su familia. Se iba a limitar a heredarla. Aunque era cierto que el día anterior había quedado agradablemente sorprendida por cómo había dirigido la reunión del consejo de administración. Había demostrado ser un hombre muy inteligente con don de gentes. Era una pena que no tuviera ninguna ética laboral. Bueno, en realidad, no tenía ninguna ética en nada.

Aun así, Alice no tenía mal concepto de él. Aunque le parecía un caradura, le agradecía la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho.

—Me parece que no te he dado las gracias debidamente —le dijo—. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que significa para mí no perder la casa de Bree.

—Por eso, precisamente, quería venir a verla con mis propios ojos. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las once pasadas —contestó Alice consultando su reloj de muñeca.

Estaban ya en la autopista, habían dejado la ciudad atrás y Jasper aceleró.

—Si quieres, puedo bajar la capota —comentó.

—Preferiría que no —contestó Alice por miedo a que le gustara demasiado la sensación y que eso la llevara a tener más fantasías sobre Jasper y ella.

—Muy bien —contestó Jasper con tranquilidad—. ¿Y en Port Beach hay algún sitio decente para comer?

—Hay un restaurante muy bueno en la playa, pero va mucha gente rica y famosa, así que no creo que sea un buen lugar si quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

—Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación.

—Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Yo creo que sería mejor parar en Woy Woy, que está de camino, y comprar algo para llevar. Podemos comer en casa de Bree.

—¿Y cómo vamos a entrar?

—Hice copia de las llaves en Navidad.

Jasper la miró de reojo sorprendido.

—Es que creía que iba a ser mía en breve —le explicó Alice .

—Y lo va a ser.

—Sí —contestó Alice con la voz quebrada.

—¿Te vas a poner a llorar otra vez?

—¿Te importaría que lo hiciera?

—Sí.

—Pues no entiendo por qué.

—No sé qué hacer cuando una mujer se pone a llorar.

—Eso no te sucedería si las trataras mejor.

Jasper se rió.

—Marcus tenía razón sobre ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me dijo que me vendría bien tener una mujer cerca que me dijera la verdad en todo momento.

Alice se quedó mirándolo fijamente y se echó a reír también. Si el pobre supiera la verdad…

—¿Sabes que creo que es la primera vez que te oigo reírte?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Te he oído reírte de manera tímida, pero a carcajadas es la primera vez.

—Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que soy muy aburrida.

—No, sólo demasiado seria. La vida es muy corta y hay que vivirla intensamente para que, cuando mires hacia atrás, no te arrepientas de haberte quedado sin hacer nada.

Alice no contestó inmediatamente. Para Jasper, que había nacido con todos los privilegios, era muy fácil decir algo así. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que era vivir una vida como la que ella había conocido de niña.

—La vida no es siempre fácil, Jasper —le dijo un poco a la defensiva—. A veces, no se trata de vivir intensamente, sino simplemente de sobrevivir. Es evidente que tú no tienes ni idea de cómo se siente uno cuando no sabe si va a comer ese día o la tristeza que le entra cuando lo más probable es que no pueda ir a la próxima excursión del colegio porque en casa no hay dinero para pagarla.

—No, la verdad es que no he vivido esas experiencias, pero te aseguro que nacer en una familia de mucho dinero no quiere decir que tengas la vida resuelta. El dinero también crea muchas complicaciones.

—No sabes qué pena me das.

Jasper se volvió a reír.

—Vaya, si resulta que era sarcástica y todo.

—Sí, es un pequeño defecto que tengo.

—¿Tienes alguno más?

—Soy marimandona y controladora, me gusta que todo esté muy organizado, no puedo soportar el desorden y la falta de planificación.

—Lo sé de primera mano —contestó Jasper riéndose otra vez.

—Sí, te lo he intentado hacer ver en varias ocasiones.

—Y no te ha salido mal del todo.

—La verdad es que me he percatado de cierta mejoría esta última semana, pero, en general, eres irresponsable y no se puede confiar en ti.

—¿De verdad? Me alegro porque no hay nada más aburrido en la vida que la gente responsable en la que se puede confiar con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy aburrida?

—No, hoy no —sonrió Jasper—. Hoy te has escapado del trabajo y estás aquí conmigo riéndote y pasándotelo bien. Sin ánimo de sonar presuntuoso, incluso tienes aspecto de estar bastante contenta, querida Alie.

—¡No me llames así!

Jasper se giró hacia ella y la miró de manera seductora.

—Alie te queda muy bien. ¿O te has molestado porque te he llamado querida? Llamo así a todas mis amigas.

—Pero yo no soy tu amiga, sino tu secretaria.

—Te recuerdo que dentro de poco serás mi esposa.

—Sí, pero no de verdad.

—No de verdad, pero seremos amigos. Hoy me siento más como un amigo que como tu jefe. Me gustan mucho los diminutivos, así que, de ahora en adelante, te voy a llamar Alie.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Eso me suelen decir. Oye, ¿dónde estamos? Hemos pasado el río Hawkesbury hace un rato. ¿Cuándo me tengo que salir de la autopista?

—Todavía faltan diez minutos. Tenemos que pasar el puente Mooney Mooney. Tienes que tomar la salida de Gosford. Luego, ya te diré yo por dónde ir.

—No lo dudo.

Port Beach resultó ser increíblemente bonito, pero bastante remoto, rodeado de arbustos y con sólo una carretera de acceso. Había más casas de las que Jasper había anticipado. La mayoría estaban a poca distancia de la playa y se podía llegar a ellas andando. Otras estaban en la colina, desde las que había una maravillosa vista del océano y del pueblo.

La casa en cuestión estaba situada en el extremo norte de la playa. La puerta principal daba al otro lado, pero jardín trasero estaba a menos de veinte metros de la arena.

Alice no había exagerado al decir que era una casa muy sencilla. Lo era, pero tenía mucho encanto, con sus ventanas simétricas a ambos lados de la puerta pintada de azul añil y su porche blanco con muebles de mimbre. No tenía jardín propiamente dicho, sólo un par de arbustos y nada de césped. Probablemente, porque la tierra de allí sería arenosa.

Tras pasar al baño, Jasper declinó la invitación a ver la casa entera y prefirió sentarse en el porche a tomarse su hamburguesa porque estaba muerto de hambre y llevaba salivando desde que habían parado a comprar la comida.

—Estas hamburguesas están buenísimas —comentó entre bocado y bocado.

—Ten cuidado con la salsa. No te vayas a manchar los pantalones —le aconsejó Alice .

Jasper separó las piernas para evitar mancharse y miró a Alice , que estaba de pie junto a la barandilla, mirando el mar.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—Sí, ahora como.

Jasper se quedó mirándola mientras colocaba su hamburguesa en una mesita de hierro oxidada y se sentaba en un balancín muy viejo. Una vez allí, cruzó los tobillos y comenzó a balancearse. Parecía realmente contenta.

Jasper se quedó extasiado ante la transformación que se había operado en ella. Su mirada parecía más tranquila y tenía el cuerpo más relajado, ya no tenía los hombros tensos.

Aquel día, no llevaba aquel traje negro tan sexy, sino uno gris mucho más conservador que había combinado con una blusa de seda rosa pálido que le quedaba de maravilla. Alice se había quitado la chaqueta al salir del coche en Woy Woy porque fuera hacía treinta y dos grados. Jasper había aprovechado también para quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata.

Siempre le había gustado el rosa para las mujeres. Y la seda. Y, si encima los llevaba una mujer que le gustaba desde hacía meses, la combinación explosiva estaba asegurada.

Mientras se comía la hamburguesa, no dejó de mirarla, rezando para no estar confesando con sus ojos lo mucho que la deseaba porque, últimamente, cada vez que la miraba, se le ocurrían todo tipo de escenas eróticas.

En aquellos momentos, de hecho, se la estaba imaginando sentada en el balancín ataviada únicamente con la blusa, con los pezones marcados en la seda. Se imaginó que estaba tranquila y relajada tras horas de hacer el amor. Se imaginó que lo había deseado una y otra vez y que pronto volvería a reclamarlo junto a ella.

Alice giró la cabeza, lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron y se apresuró a apartar la mirada, avergonzada de haberlo pillado observándola.

«Debe de creer que estoy loca, aquí sentada, con la hamburguesa ahí abandonada y sin comer», pensó.

Así que se puso en pie y fue en busca de su hamburguesa. La verdad era que estaba muy buena, pero era difícil comérsela sin marcharse, así que se apresuró a acercarse a la barandilla y a inclinarse hacia delante para evitar que la salsa de tomate y todo lo demás le manchara la ropa.

No miró a Jasper, pero sabía que la estaba mirando. Alice hubiera preferido que conversaran, pero, por lo visto, Jasper no tenía nada que decir, así que se apresuró a comerse la hamburguesa. Lo hizo en tiempo récord. Luego, al no tener servilleta, se vio obligada a chuparse los dedos para limpiarse.

Jasper estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar. Aquello era demasiado.

—Voy al cuarto de baño —anunció poniéndose en pie.

El baño, al igual que el resto de la casa, era muy viejo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, le gustó.

—A la cocina y al baño no les vendría mal una pequeña reforma —comentó al volver a salir al porche y ver, agradecido, que Alice había terminado de chuparse los dedos—. Pero tienes razón. Este lugar tiene algo especial que te hace sentirte bien. Sería una pena cambiarlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó Alice mirándolo muy sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me gusta estar aquí.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Se te nota.

Alice se quedó pensativa.

—Eres muy observador y sensible.

—Eso me dicen mis amigas.

—Pero tú no pareces creerlo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Yo soy como soy.

—¿Es decir?

—Arrogante, irresponsable y egoísta —contestó Jasper sonriendo—. Ah, y no se puede confiar en mí.

Alice ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo.

—No estoy muy segura de que seas egoísta. Si lo fueras, no estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que vas a hacer por mí. Dices que es porque quieres que siga siendo tu secretaria, pero los dos sabemos que hay otra razón.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó Jasper en tono divertido—. ¿Y qué razón es ésa?

—Que eres una buena persona.

Jasper no pudo evitar reírse y, cuando vio que Alice enrojecía de confusión y de vergüenza, hizo lo que se había prometido a sí mismo que no debía hacer.

Tomó a Alice entre sus brazos y la besó.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me dan ganas de subir capítulos más rápido.**

**Espero sus comentarios, para mi son muy necesarios.-**


	7. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer**

**Mis queridos lectores, discúlpenme pero el fin de semana no pude subir los capítulos, pero acá va una recompensa por la espera, un capítulo larga duración y ya faltaría poquito para el final.**

**Capítulo 6**

Ojalá se hubiera apartado y lo hubiera abofeteado, pero, tras un par de segundos de sorpresa, Alice había separado los labios y le había dejado entrar a explorar su boca.

Para cuando se apartó, ya era demasiado tarde, pues el fuego abrasador de la pasión ya se había apoderado de Jasper por completo.

—¿Pero qué haces? —le espetó Alice .

—Mostrarte cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me quiero casar contigo —contestó Jasper.

Alice lo miró estupefacta.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, querida Alie, te deseo como los hombres desean a las mujeres desde que el mundo es mundo —sonrió.

—¡No te creo! —exclamó Alice .

—¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar?

Alice dio un paso atrás y Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no hacer más tonterías.

—No sé cómo ha sucedido —le explicó decidiendo que su mejor arma iba a ser la sinceridad y, por supuesto, la obsesión que Alice sentía por aquella casa—. Por supuesto, no te contraté porque me gustaras. No soy tan estúpido. Esta atracción que siento por ti y que preferiría no sentir, te lo aseguro, se ha ido apoderando de mí poco a poco y, cuando me he querido dar cuenta, te ibas a casar con Demetri. A lo mejor te cuesta creerlo, pero no flirteo con mujeres prometidas ni casadas… aunque contigo me ha sido difícil no ceder a la tentación. Cuando me has dicho esta mañana que ya no te ibas a casar, he sentido una inmensa felicidad, pero, luego, has dicho que querías dejar el trabajo y eso ya no he podido soportarlo.

Alice no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No sabía si se sentía halagada o furiosa.

—¿Así que te has ofrecido a casarte conmigo porque no querías que perdiera la casa pero también porque quieres… porque quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Efectivamente.

Eso era lo que Alice no podía creerse, que le gustara a Jasper. ¿Por qué ella? No tenía nada de especial.

—Pero has dicho que sería un matrimonio de conveniencia, sólo sobre el papel.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Eso ha sido para ganar tiempo.

¡Así que la había engañado y ella creyendo que era sensible y generoso!

—Querías seducirme —comentó con voz incrédula mientras el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

—Yo no suelo seducir a nadie. Simplemente esperaba que tú quisieras hacer lo mismo que yo.

—Dios mío…

¿Por qué todo aquello le resultaba tan excitante? Debería estar furiosa con él, pero no podía dejar de tener pensamientos eróticos y salvajes que la dejaban sin habla.

—Veo que no te gusta la idea. En ese caso, perderás la casa —comentó Jasper—. Así que ya sabes. Si la quieres mantener, mejor será que te vaya gustando la propuesta.

—¡Eso es chantaje!

—Prefiero llamarlo negociación.

Alice rezó para que la excitación sonara a rabia.

—Así que no estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo si yo no estoy dispuesta a acostarme contigo, ¿no es así?

—Yo no lo habría dicho mejor.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Jasper enarcó las cejas.

—¿Me estás preguntando cuánto tiene que durar cada encuentro sexual o me estás preguntando cuánto durará nuestra relación sexual?

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso. Todo esto no me hace ninguna gracia. Me parece humillante y vergonzoso —le espetó Alice realmente furibunda.

Jasper la miró sorprendido.

—Pues no entiendo por qué. Te has acostado con Demetri, un hombre al que no querías, e incluso te ibas a casar con él para no perder esta casa. Eso sí que hubiera sido humillante y vergonzoso.

—No fue así y lo sabes perfectamente.

—La verdad es que yo no sé nada. Si eres sincera contigo misma, querida Alie, verás que lo que te digo es cierto.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¿Pero no te das cuenta de que no eres coherente?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te has traicionado cuando te he besado —le explicó Jasper sacándose las manos de los bolsillos y yendo hacia ella—. Has respondido al beso durante unos segundos, querida Alie —añadió alargando el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla amoratada—. Te ha gustado que te besara. Te ha gustado —repitió mirándola a los ojos.

Alice pensó que, si tuviera orgullo, no debería rendirse a su caricia, pero cuánto le apetecía hacerlo, cuánto le apetecía decirle que sí, que le había encantado que la besara y que estaría encantada de acostarse con él casada o no casada.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió no traicionarse a sí misma.

—Besas bien —declaró como si tal cosa.

—Pues en la cama soy todavía mejor —contestó Jasper.

¡Menudo ego!

—¿Eso quién te lo ha dicho? ¿No habrán sido esas cazafortunas con las que sales? Las mujeres así te dicen cualquier cosa para tenerte contento.

Jasper la miró enfadado, pero pronto se rió.

—¿No te das cuenta de que tú también buscas algo muy concreto en mí? No quieres perder esta casa, así que mejor será que te hagas a la idea de acostarte conmigo porque no creo que vayas a encontrar a otro que se quiera casar contigo en tan poco tiempo.

—Podría decirte que no.

—Podrías, pero no lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad que no?

—No —contestó Alice , haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

—¿Cerramos el trato con un beso? —propuso Jasper.

Y, sin esperar la respuesta de Alice , volvió a besarla muy satisfecho. Ella sintió sus labios tiernos besándola suavemente y, cuando sintió la punta de su lengua en el labio inferior, se supo perdida.

Cuando la oyó gemir y percibió que abría la boca, Jasper se sintió embargado por el placer. No había sido su intención chantajearla para que se acostara con él, no había sido su intención ser tan brusco, pero todo aquello le parecía muy excitante.

Alice también estaba excitada. Era evidente que no estaba fingiendo. No quería disfrutar del momento, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Jasper se adentró en su boca y deslizó las manos hasta su trasero para empujarla contra su cuerpo y que Alice sintiera su erección.

Al hacerlo, protestó, pero él la apretó todavía más para que no se moviera y continuó besándola hasta conseguir que se volviera a rendir, le pasara los brazos por el cuello y se entregara por completo.

En ese preciso instante, Jasper se apartó, le quitó los brazos del cuello y dio un paso atrás. Al ver que Alice lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, se sintió muy satisfecho. Todavía no lo miraba con adoración, pero todo llegaría.

—Es mejor que pospongamos este encuentro hasta que estemos en un lugar más privado —comentó intentando controlar su deseo y señalando la playa, donde había varios grupos de bañistas.

Alice recuperó la compostura en tiempo récord.

—Si te crees que me voy acostar contigo antes de que nos casemos, vas listo —le espetó.

Jasper jugueteó con la idea de tomarla allí mismo, pero decidió esperar para aumentar el placer.

—En ese caso, voy a pedir una licencia especial.

Lo había hecho para Russ, para que se pudiera casar antes de Navidad, así que podría conseguir otra para ellos. Ventajas de tener mucho dinero.

—Si quiero, estaremos convertidos en marido y mujer para el fin de semana.

Alice lo miró con la boca abierta.

Seguía sin poder creerse que Jasper se muriera por acostarse con ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacía que aquel hombre estuviera dispuesto a llegar hasta límites insospechados para poseerla? No era guapa ni tenía un cuerpo escultural, pues tenía tendencia a engordar con facilidad. De hecho, Demetri le había comentado al poco tiempo de estar saliendo que debería quitarse unos cuantos kilos de encima. Por eso había empezado a ir al gimnasio. Sabía que tenía un pecho bonito, pero su trasero le parecía un poco grande. En cualquier caso, no se podía comparar a las espectaculares mujeres con las que solía salir Jasper.

Jasper había admitido que no se había sentido inmediatamente atraído por ella y Alice pensó que había empezado a interesarse al ver que ella no le hacía ningún caso. Todo aquello era muy confuso, pero también muy halagador. Iba a tener que tener cuidado porque lo peor que podía hacer era enamorarse aquel hombre.

—No pienso vivir contigo —le espetó.

—Muy bien.

—Y presentaré la demanda de divorcio en cuanto firme la propiedad de la casa. Quiero tener familia y ya tengo cierta edad.

—Muy bien.

—Cuando nos divorciemos, dejaré el trabajo. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta.

—Sí —contestó Jasper sin inmutarse.

«No le importo lo más mínimo ni como mujer ni como secretaria. Lo único que quiere es sexo», pensó Alice .

Tanta crueldad debería haberla horrorizado y, de hecho, se sentía horrorizada, pero también increíblemente excitada.

—Hasta ese momento, espero que no me rechaces sexualmente —comentó Jasper, mirándola con intensidad.

Alice lo miró boquiabierta.

¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo?

—No pienso hacer nada atrevido —le espetó preguntándose si hacerlo encima de la mesa de su despacho sería considerado atrevido.

—Te aseguro que no quiero que hagas nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda.

Aquello no la tranquilizó en absoluto porque sospechaba que cualquier cosa que le propusiera aquel hombre le iba a parecer bien.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde nos casamos? —le preguntó Alice , desesperada por apartar el tema del sexo—. ¿En el registro civil?

—No, tengo un amigo que es reverendo. Es de total confianza y no hablará con la prensa. Nos vamos a casar en mi casa y los testigos serán mis compañeros de golf, que también son de total confianza.

—¿Y qué les vas a decir cuando te pregunten?

—La verdad. Bueno, casi. No les voy a decir que me quiero acostar contigo porque creerían que estoy loco.

—Es que estás loco.

—Los dos lo estamos —sonrió Jasper—. Tú por esta casa y yo… por ti.

Alice no se podía creer que Jasper la deseara de aquella manera. Le parecía completamente increíble pero, si aquello le servía para quedarse con la casa de Val, estaba encantada de contar con el interés de Jasper.

Aquella casa era muy importante para ella. Sin ella, se sentiría completamente perdida. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que eso no sucediera. Jasper tenía razón. No habría aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Demetri si no hubiera sido para casarse antes de los treinta y no perder la casa.

Por eso, precisamente, le estaba diciendo a él que sí también.

Única y exclusivamente por eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Jasper.

Alice intentó disimular.

—Nada, estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En cosas prácticas.

—Típico de ti.

—En las medidas anticonceptivas, por ejemplo.

—¿Quieres que compre preservativos?

—Bueno… yo estoy tomando la píldora y Demetri se hizo unos análisis cuando nos comprometimos y estaba sano, pero…

—No te preocupes, compraré preservativos.

Alice comprobó horrorizada que estaban hablando otra vez de sexo, así que decidió volver a cambiar de tema.

—Supongo que tendrás que quedar con tu abogado para redactar el acuerdo prematrimonial y que lo pueda firmar esta semana —comentó.

—Henry, el abogado de la familia, es de toda confianza y está acostumbrado a redactar ese tipo de documentos. Se le paga muy bien para que mantenga la boca cerrada. ¿Algo más, querida Alie?

—Sí, no quiero que me llames así, no quiero que me llames «querida Alie». Suena ridículo. Siempre me has llamado Alice . Por favor, sígueme llamando así.

Jasper suspiró resignado.

—Muy bien, Alice . ¿Hemos acabado con las cuestiones prácticas?

—Creo que sí —contestó Alice pensando en que tenía que cancelar todos los preparativos de la boda con Demetri.

En cuanto volvieran a Forks, comenzaría a hacer llamadas. Todo aquello se le antojaba increíblemente sorprendente. El día anterior se iba a casar con Demetri y ahora, de repente, se iba a casar de manera muy diferente con un hombre muy diferente.

Se quedó mirando a Jasper, que se había acercado a la barandilla y estaba mirando el mar. Le resultaba imposible mirarlo sin sentir un tumulto de emociones. Era consciente de que debería despreciarlo por chantajearla de aquella manera para conseguir acostarse con ella, pero no lo despreciaba en absoluto. Suponía que era porque se sentía increíblemente halagada por su confesada pasión hacia ella. No era la primera vez que un hombre le decía que le gustaba, por supuesto, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía un nombre como Jasper, que podía haber tenido a cualquier mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

El deseo que sentía por ella se le antojaba halagador, pero también increíblemente seductor. La hacía sentirse débil. Claro que el sexo siempre había sido uno de sus puntos débiles. Le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el sexo, le encantaban aquellos momentos en los que se olvidaba de los problemas de la vida y se transportaba a otras dimensiones.

Seguro que Jasper era bueno en la cama.

—Nos tenemos que ir —comentó de repente el protagonista de sus pensamientos girándose— No quiero pillar un atasco.

—¿Vamos al despacho?

—No, vamos a casa.

—Voy a cerrar.

—Muy bien, te espero en el coche.

Alice tomó aire profundamente varias veces mientras recorría la casa para asegurarse de que las ventanas estaban cerradas. La paz que había sentido al llegar había desaparecido por completo. Tenía los nervios de punta por culpa de Jasper y de sus apasionados besos. Sí, era culpa suya por haber admitido que la deseaba y que quería casarse con ella cuanto antes para poder tenerla en su cama.

Si era cierto que podía conseguir una licencia especial, y Alice estaba segura de que así sería, sería su esposa legal en breve.

Aquello era de locos.

—Prefiero no pensar en ello ahora —se dijo a sí misma sabiendo que no iba a poder dejar de pensar en ello en toda la noche—. Volveré —le prometió a la casa vacía—. Y, cuando lo haga, vendré sola.

Al poco tiempo de estar en carretera, Jasper comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber seducido a Alice . Debería habérsela llevado a la cama cuando había podido. En aquellos momentos, ya no quedaba ni rastro de la mujer vulnerable en la que se había convertido cuando la había besado en el porche. Había sido reemplazada por la mujer irritablemente pragmática a la que había contratado.

—Te van a pedir las partidas de nacimiento para darte la licencia de matrimonio —había comentado cuando se habían subido al coche—. Yo tengo la mía en casa, en el armario. Ahora, cuando me dejes allí, te la daré. Y, por favor, no compres anillos. Algún dependiente podría llamar a los medios de comunicación. Podemos utilizar los que había comprado para mí y para Demetri. Al fin y al cabo, los pagué yo y, además, tampoco los vamos a utilizar después.

Aquella forma de comportarse fría y distante consiguió, como de costumbre, que Jasper la deseara todavía más. Menos mal que habían adelantado la boda. Una semana ya se le antojaba una eternidad. Desesperado, puso la radio, lo que impidió cualquier tipo de conversación, así que Alice se quedó mirando por la ventanilla y Jasper se puso a preguntarse en qué estaría pensando.

Aquella mujer era todo un misterio. Normalmente, no le costaba en absoluto saber cómo era una mujer. El comportamiento que solían tener hacia él solía ser bastante transparente, pero Alice era un enigma. Era evidente que no sentía ninguna pasión secreta por él aunque tampoco parecía molesta ante la idea de acostarse con él y, de hecho, había disfrutado de sus besos.

Claro que no tanto como había disfrutado él.

Había sido un error besarla porque ahora quería más. Era como si le das un trago de agua a hombre que está muriendo de sed, le quitas el resto de la cantimplora y pretendes que no se vuelva loco.

Así era exactamente como se sentía en aquellos momentos. No veía el momento de llegar a casa de Alice . No la iba a acompañar a la puerta. Esperaría en el coche a que le llevara la partida de nacimiento y, luego, se apresuraría a alejarse de la tentación.

Con un poco de suerte, para cuando volviera a verla el lunes, habría recuperado la compostura. Mientras tanto, el trayecto hasta la ciudad se le estaba haciendo interminable. Media hora después, comenzaron a entrar en Forks y cuarenta minutos tarde Jasper enfilaba su coche hacia el barrio de Alice .

El reloj del salpicadero marcaba las cuatro y cinco cuando el Ferrari paró ante un edificio de pisos.

—Espérame aquí —le indicó Alice .

Sin embargo, se quedó sentada donde estaba, mirando hacia delante.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

—Ese coche de ahí es el coche de Demetri —contestó Alice , señalando un sedán azul.

Tal vez, si Jasper hubiera estado un poco más centrado mentalmente, habría podido controlar la rabia que lo envolvió, pero no pudo ser.

—Muy bien. Mira tú por dónde, en lugar de tener que ir a buscarlo yo, ha venido él sólito —comentó en tono violento.

Alice se giró hacia él alarmada.

—No irás a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿verdad? Te lo advierto porque Demetri tuvo una infancia difícil y es bastante barriobajero.

—No te preocupes por mí —contestó Jasper sonriendo—. Me sé cuidar. Vamos a ver qué quiere ése.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa. Si Demetri andaba por allí, no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia verla aparecer con Jasper. Las cosas se iban a poner muy feas.

Efectivamente, Demetri estaba en el descansillo que había delante de su puerta. Tenía un spray en la mano y estaba pintando algo. Al oír pasos, se giró y, al ver que se trataba de Alice , la miró sorprendido. Sin duda, porque no solía llegar a casa a esas horas.

Al ver a Jasper tras ella, su sorpresa se tornó culpa.

Alice vio rápidamente por qué. Había pintado en letras mayúsculas y rojas la palabra zorra en la puerta de su casa.

Alice observó sorprendida cómo Jasper pasaba a su lado, llegaba junto a Demetri y lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa, lo estampaba contra la pared y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí o te acercas a Alice , llamaré a la policía para que te detengan por agresión y difamación —le dijo mirando hacia la puerta—. Te vas a enterar de quién soy yo. Tengo suficiente dinero y suficiente poder como para hacerte la vida imposible. ¿Has entendido?

Demetri asintió con sorprendente debilidad.

—Te sugiero que te busques un trabajo en otro lugar porque no eres bienvenido en esta ciudad. Te voy a acompañar al coche —continuó empujándolo hacia la escalera—. No quiero que te caigas y te hagas daño. No tardo nada, Alice . Vete pasando a casa y pon agua a hervir —añadió agarrando a Demetri de la nuca y del hombro para inmovilizarlo.

Una vez a solas, Alice no pasó a casa. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando hacia las escaleras por las que se habían perdido Demetri y Jasper, completamente anonadada. No se esperaba en absoluto lo que había sucedido.

No se podía creer que Jasper hubiera reaccionado así. Desde luego, tal y como le había dicho, sabía cuidarse él sólito. Era la primera vez que un hombre la defendía así. Se sentía casi… querida.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí fuera? —le preguntó Jasper al volver.

Alice se giró sorprendida de cómo le latía el corazón cada vez que lo veía.

Por supuesto, se apresuró a asegurarse a sí misma que no era a causa del amor sino de la excitación sexual.

—No permitas que lo que ha sucedido te disguste —comentó Jasper mirando hacia la puerta—. Ese tipo se ha ido y no va a volver.

—Gracias, Jasper —contestó Alice —. Por todo. Has estado… maravilloso.

Jasper no contestó, pero se quedó mirándola a los ojos. No dijo nada verbalmente, pero su cuerpo lo expresaba todo, expresaba la misma tensión sexual que la estaba atenazando a ella.

—No sirve de nada —comentó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Alice .

—A que no voy a poder esperar una semana —contestó Jasper—. No puedo. No puedo más. Me quiero acostar contigo ahora mismo. Por favor no me digas que no.

Alice sintió la tentación de decirle que a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, pero no lo hizo. No quiso darle tanto poder sobre ella. Prefería que pensara que lo hacía por gratitud o por avaricia.

—Está bien —accedió—, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero aquí no.

—Por supuesto que no. Nos vamos a mi casa. Entra, busca la partida de nacimiento y agarra lo que necesites para pasar la noche fuera.

—¿Me voy a quedar a dormir en tu casa?

—Tú sabrás.

Alice se quedó pensativa.

—Sí, me voy a quedar a dormir en tu casa —decidió.

—Me alegro. Date prisa y, por favor, nada de hablar de sexo en el coche. No vaya a ser que tengamos un accidente.

A Alice le sorprendió que Jasper viviera en un edificio bastante normal en el que apenas había seguridad. Desde luego, no era lo que esperaba de un millonario.

Una vez dentro de su casa, comprobó que se trataba de un piso muy espacioso, pero no demasiado grande. En el salón había muebles antiguos y modernos y una mezcla ecléctica de obras de arte muy caras. El suelo era de madera pulida y las alfombras de brillantes colores, lo que confería al ambiente un efecto cálido y acogedor.

Desde luego, aquella casa no tenía nada que ver con la de su padre, decorada por un diseñador y extremadamente fría.

—Por aquí —le indicó Jasper, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola por un pasillo hasta un dormitorio enorme—¿Quieres pasar al baño? —le preguntó.

Alice asintió.

Una vez a solas, aprovechó para hacer repaso de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué verá en mí? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras se miraba al espejo.

Era consciente de que físicamente no se podía comparar con las mujeres con las que solía salir Jasper, que eran actrices y modelos. No pudo evitar estremecerse al imaginarse lo que pensaría Jasper cuando la viera desnuda, pues ella no tenía el cuerpo de sus demás conquistas.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Jasper—. Espero que no te estés desnudando porque ese placer lo tengo reservado para mí —añadió abriendo la puerta de repente.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que Alice parecía confusa y nerviosa, pero decidió no sentirse culpable. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—¿Por qué yo? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Jasper sonrió y comenzó a hacer lo que llevaba meses soñando con hacer.

—Por esto —murmuró comenzando a quitarle las horquillas del pelo, saboreando cada instante, mientras la melena castaña le caía en cascada sobre los hombros— Y por esto —añadió desabrochándole los botones de la blusa.

—No lo entiendo —contestó Alice con voz trémula.

—Da igual —contestó Jasper desabrochándole el último botón.

Jasper sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras le quitaba la blusa a Alice y la seda resbalaba por sus hombros. La prenda fue a parar al suelo del baño y Jasper le puso las manos en los hombros y le acarició los brazos.

Alice llevaba un sujetador blanco de seda y corte bajo de los que juntan los pechos en el centro para realzar la figura. Jasper pensó que aquel sujetador está bien para mujeres que tuvieran poco pecho, pero ése no era el caso de su secretaria, pues tenía unos pechos voluminosos y bien formados.

Mientras observaba sus pechos desnudos, sintió que la adrenalina se apoderaba de él. Al quitarle el sujetador, los pechos de Alice habían caído levemente, adoptando su forma y lugar natural.

Qué gusto.

Nada de silicona. Nada de pechos siempre iguales. Nada de pechos sin vida.

—Qué preciosidad —suspiró satisfecho mientras los acariciaba y pasaba por los pezones la yema de sus dedos pulgares.

Alice ahogó un grito de placer.

—Te está gustando, ¿eh?

—Yo… yo…

Jasper estaba encantado de ver a Alice así, completamente excitada.

—Mejor para ti si disfrutas. Si en algún momento quieres que pare, dímelo.

Alice parecía incapaz de hablar y Jasper se sintió profundamente satisfecho. Cuántas veces había soñado con decirle a su secretaria aquello, con dejarla sin palabras, con desnudarla en todos los sentidos.

Alice protestó cuando Jasper abandonó sus pechos para desabrocharle los pantalones. Jasper se dio cuenta entonces, por sus pupilas dilatadas, de que estaba al borde del orgasmo y, de repente, sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más lentos.

Alice era completamente suya, podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Alice no protestó cuando Jasper la desnudó por completo, la tomó en brazos y la condujo a la cama. Él seguía vestido, lo que hacía todavía más patente su desnudez y no sólo en sentido físico.

Había visto el triunfo en sus ojos cuando se había quedado sin palabras. Debería haberse sentido humillada. Debería haber protestado, pero no lo había hecho y le daba igual. Lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era que Jasper le hiciera el amor y siguiera diciéndole lo bonita que era.

Jasper la depositó en la cama y Alice se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose qué estaría pensando y sintiendo.

—Es un gusto que no seas flaca —comentó mientras la acariciaba.

Alice se tensó. No porque no le gustaran sus caricias sino porque Jasper estaba a punto de descubrir lo excitada que estaba.

—Vaya, qué húmeda estás —comentó metiéndole la mano entre las piernas.

Alice intentó no reaccionar a sus caricias expertas, pero se dijo que era una tontería y se dejó hacer, disfrutando de su íntima exploración.

Estaba a punto de llegar.

De un momento a otro.

—Espera un poco, preciosa —dijo Jasper apartando la mano.

A continuación, comenzó a desnudarse. Alice fue incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Aquel hombre tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, un cuerpo trabajado de piel aceitunada y suave.

—Por fin —comentó volviendo a la cama y besándola apasionadamente.

Aquel beso hizo que Alice perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio y, cuando Jasper le separó las piernas con una rodilla y se colocó entre ellas, estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

—Vaya, se me olvidaba —comentó Jasper de repente—. Los preservativos. Un momento —añadió poniéndose en pie a toda velocidad.

Alice estuvo tentada de decirle que daba igual, pero ya habían hablado de aquel asunto y habían quedado en utilizar preservativo aunque ella estuviera tomando la píldora.

Jasper se colocó el preservativo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, no sin que a Alice le diera tiempo de ver el tamaño de su erección.

—Así está mejor —sonrió Jasper apartándole el pelo de la cara—. Me muero por ti… —añadió deslizando una mano entre sus cuerpos.

Alice se tensó, pero Jasper no la penetró inmediatamente, sino que comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con su glande hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

—Jasper…

—Dime, preciosa.

—Por favor.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me quieres dentro?

—Sí, sí —contestó Alice desesperada.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo y la penetró lentamente. Alice no había sentido nunca nada mejor.

—Abrázame con las piernas —le indicó.

Alice le pasó las piernas por la cintura.

—Muy bien —dijo Jasper agarrándola de las nalgas—. Y los brazos por el cuello. Perfecto. ¿A que te gusto un poquito?

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Un poquito quizás —admitió.

—Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos.

—¿De verdad?

—Ya lo verás.

De repente, a Alice se le pasó una idea horrible por la mente.

—Después de esto, te vas a casar conmigo de todas maneras, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que no lo haré? ¿Cómo te iba a hacer una cosa así?

—No sé… nunca he estado con un hombre como tú.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—No me puedo creer que estemos manteniendo esta conversación. ¿Cómo es posible que te pares en un momento así y te pongas a hablar?

—No te preocupes por eso. Puedo hablar y moverme a la vez. Ya lo verás —declaró, comenzando a moverse en su interior con maestría.

Al hacerlo, Alice sintió que sus músculos vaginales se contraían y se dilataban.

—Guau, esto está fantástico —declaró Jasper.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Alice .

—Mira, tú también puedes hablar y moverte a la vez —sonrió.

—Creo que… voy a llegar.

—¿Ya?

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Jasper—. Yo tampoco puedo más. Las señoras primero. Quiero mirar.

Alice se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que el orgasmo se apoderara de ella. Él no la miró durante mucho tiempo. Se apoderó de su boca en un beso profundo. Ella enterró los dedos en su pelo para atraerlo hacia sí y no tardó en sentir los violentos estremecimientos del orgasmo de él. De repente, Jasper apartó la boca y lanzó un grito que podría haber sido de dolor o de placer.

—Nena, no sabes dónde te has metido —bromeó riéndose.

**Continuara…**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Ufff!111 que capítulo… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.-**


	8. Chapter 7

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer**_

**Capítulo 7**

—Sí, es una pena, a mí también me apetecía mucho verte esta noche —dijo Jasper, que estaba hablando por teléfono—. Sí, estoy en la cama, sí. No, no, no pienso moverme de la cama en todo el día, te lo aseguro —añadió guiñándole un ojo a Alice —. Bueno, Fliss, hasta luego. Dale recuerdos a tu maridito de mi parte —se despidió colgando el teléfono y dejándolo sobre la mesa—. Bueno, ya está. No voy a salir a navegar esta tarde ni a cenar esta noche —declaró, yendo hacia Alice , que se estaba sirviendo una segunda taza de café.

—¡Ahí quieto ahora mismo! —exclamó ella antes de que la tocara.

—¿Por qué? —protestó Jasper, fingiendo inocencia, lo que era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que iba completamente desnudo.

—Porque no me has dejado respirar desde que llegamos ayer por la tarde. Sólo me has dejado descansar un par de miserables horas por la noche porque estaba agotada. ¡Necesito descansar! —declaró decidiendo que había llegado el momento de retomar las riendas de su vida—. ¡Ni siquiera he comido!

—Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así. Tienes razón. Vamos a descansar un poco. Pero nos tenemos que quedar en casa porque le he contado a todo el mundo que estoy en la cama con una infección vírica. ¿Qué te parece si llamamos al videoclub para que nos traigan una película? ¿Te apetece alguna en especial?

Alice suspiró.

Al garete con su idea de irse a casa. Bueno, daba igual. La verdad era que no le apetecía volver. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumisa? Debía demostrarle a Jasper que no pensaba caer rendida a sus pies como las demás.

Demasiado tarde.

Ya había caído rendida a sus pies la noche anterior en la ducha. Oh, Dios.

—Nada de porno —contestó.

—No creo que lo necesitemos —sonrió Jasper.

—Y no quiero que la veamos en la habitación.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Y quiero que te vistas.

Jasper suspiró, se fue a la habitación y volvió con unos calzoncillos negros puestos. Al verlo, fue Alice la que suspiró.

Jasper la sorprendió eligiendo _Lo que el viento se llevó_.

—Es muy larga —le advirtió Alice .

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya —maldijo Jasper.

—Me voy a duchar —anunció Alice —. Sola —puntualizó.

Jasper sonrió como diciéndole que, tarde o temprano, querría su compañía de nuevo, que no se engañara.

—Muy bien. Yo prepararé el desayuno mientras tanto. No tardes —contestó, guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando volvió, Alice vio que Jasper había colocado en la mesa una fuente de fruta fresca cortada, cereales y leche.

—Hueles bien —comentó Jasper.

—Es el champú, que es de fresas —contestó Alice , que se había vuelto a poner su camisa porque no tenía otra ropa, pero que no se había maquillado.

—¿Café?

—Por favor.

Jasper sirvió dos tazas y desayunaron charlando tranquilamente hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

—Será la película —anunció Jasper—. Voy yo.

—¿Así? —contestó Alice , recordándole que iba en calzoncillos.

—¿Vas tú?

—¡No!

—Entonces, me voy a poner unos vaqueros.

Alice se quedó observando lo sexy que estaba con los vaqueros y el pecho desnudo.

—No llevas nada debajo, ¿verdad? —lo acusó cuando volvió.

—No —admitió Jasper.

—Qué horror.

—¿Cómo eres tan hipócrita? —se rió Jasper—. Tú antes no llevabas bragas.

—Pero ahora sí.

—Vaya, qué pena.

—Jasper, te recuerdo que me lo has prometido.

—¿Qué te he prometido?

—Que lo ibas a dejar estar un rato.

—No recuerdo haberte prometido nada parecido.

—No me obligues a irme a casa —le advirtió Alice apretando los dientes.

—Yo no te estoy obligando a hacer nada ni ahora ni ayer. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. ¿Por qué no lo admites?

—Vamos a ver…

—Hay química entre nosotros —comentó Jasper—. ¿Por qué luchar contra ella? Yo lo he intentado y he estado a punto de volverme loco. Al final, habría intentado seducirte de todas maneras, aunque te hubieras casado con Demetri, y te habrías acostado conmigo.

Alice se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me mires así. Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún santo. Y tú tampoco eres una santa. Seamos sinceros por lo menos el uno con el otro. Veré la película si es lo que tú quieres, pero te aseguro que preferiría hacerte el amor.

Aquella loca pasión que sentía por ella era halagadora, pero también preocupante.

—¿Y luego qué?

—¿Cómo que y luego qué?

—Has dicho que quieres que seamos sinceros, ¿no? Muy bien. Por una parte, yo también preferiría hacer el amor. Supongo que es mi parte femenina. Sin embargo, mi parte más racional está preocupada porque, a lo mejor, si durante este fin de semana te doy todo el sexo que quieres, cambiarás de opinión y ya no querrás casarte conmigo. No olvidemos que el único motivo que te ha llevado a proponerme matrimonio ha sido acostarte conmigo.

—No hace falta decirlo así de crudamente.

—Estoy siendo sincera. Mira, Jasper, tengo casi treinta años y he conocido a bastantes hombres a lo largo de mi vida. Te aseguro que muchos de ellos eran donjuanes, como tú, que lo único que querían era sexo y que, en cuanto lo conseguían, se volvían fríos y distantes. Ya habían conseguido lo que querían. Ya no había desafío.

A Jasper no le hacía ninguna gracia que lo describiera como un donjuán, pero eso era lo que era, así que se mordió la lengua.

—Admito que hay algo de verdad en lo que dices. Para mí, eras un gran desafío, es cierto. También es verdad que esperaba saciarme de ti para poder sobreponerme a la obsesión que siento por tu persona, pero resulta que ahora esa obsesión se ha convertido en adicción y eso es culpa tuya por ser tan buena en la cama. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no creo que me aburra de ti en bastante tiempo.

Alice intentó mantener la calma, pero era difícil porque la estaba halagando como mujer.

—Comprendo tu temor —continuó Jasper—. Si me conocieras mejor, sabrías que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes tranquila, para que de verdad creas que me voy a casar contigo? —se preguntó de manera retórica—. Ya sé. Nada de sexo hoy.

Alice lo miró estupefacta.

—¿Nada de sexo?

—Nada de nada. Ven… —le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el sofá—. Vamos a ver _Lo que el viento se llevó_. No te sientes demasiado cerca, por favor. Y, luego, hablaremos.

—¿Hablaremos? —repitió Alice confusa.

—Sí, nos contaremos todos nuestros secretos para, así, hacernos amigos.

—¿Amigos?

—Sí, ¿por qué no vamos a poder ser amigos? —contestó Jasper, sonriendo de manera encantadora—. Ayer dijiste que te gustaba un poquito.

Sí, pero, si seguía tratándola de manera tan encantadora, iba a terminar gustándole mucho.

—No creo que seas capaz —comentó.

—¿De qué? ¿De ser tu amigo o de pasarme todo el día sin mantener relaciones sexuales contigo?

—De ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No deberías desafiarme. Russ y Jimmy han aprendido a no hacerlo.

—Sí, pero resulta que no es a ellos a quien quieres llevarte a la cama —contestó Alice .

Jasper se rió.

—Ahora a callar, vamos a ver la película —dijo sacando la copia de la carátula y metiéndola en el lector de DVD—. Tienes razón. Es muy larga. Cuatro horas —añadió leyendo el resumen.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Bueno, a ver si así me entero de por qué esa casa significa tanto para ti.

_Lo que el viento se llevó_ resultó ser una película que atrapó el interés de Jasper desde el principio. Los personajes de Escarlata y Rhett pronto le fascinaron. Sobre todo, su tormentosa relación. Al cabo de un rato, estaba rendido ante Escarlata que, aunque era fría y egoísta, demostraba un amor inmenso por su familia y por Tara.

Aquella mujer estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir. Exactamente igual que Alice , que tenía el mismo valor y el mismo carácter fuerte que ella.

—¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una copa de champán con un aperitivo? —propuso cuando terminó la película—. Tengo hambre, pero prefiero reservarme para la cena. He pensado encargar comida china. ¿Te gusta la comida china?

—Sí —contestó Alice .

—Estupendo. Voy a preparar algo de picar, salimos a la terraza y nos contamos nuestras vidas mientras nos da el sol. ¿Qué te parece?

A Alice no le gustaba contar sus cosas. Había aprendido a mantener ciertos asuntos en secreto. De niña, había aprendido a no hacer amigos, un hábito que había continuado durante la edad adulta.

Cuando ciertos novios le habían preguntado por qué no les presentaba a su familia, les había mentido diciéndoles que sus padres habían muerto. Era cierto que su padre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero su madre había vivido, por decirlo de alguna manera, hasta hacía un par de años.

La única persona a la que le había contado la verdad de su infancia y de su adolescencia había sido Demetri. Para empezar, porque había coincidido con la muerte de su madre y también porque Demetri había vivido una infancia parecida.

Cuando lo había hecho, no se había mostrado caritativo con ella en absoluto. Le había dicho que había niños que tenían una infancia mucho peor que la suya y que ya iba siendo hora de que se sobrepusiera. Para empezar, porque no le habían pegado ni habían abusado sexualmente de ella.

Evidentemente, Demetri no había comprendido el dolor y la vergüenza que Alice había experimentado al tener una madre mentalmente desequilibrada.

No creía que Jasper fuera a comprenderlo tampoco. En realidad, poca gente entendía el trastorno de bipolaridad.

Sin embargo, parecía decidido a averiguar por qué la casa de Val significaba tanto para ella y Alice suponía que, en cierta medida, tenía derecho saberlo.

—Muy bien, empieza —le indicó Jasper una vez estuvieron sentados en la terraza con dos copas de champán y un cuenco de frutos secos.

Alice probó el champán y se preguntó por dónde empezar. ¿Por el problema de drogas que tenían sus padres, lo que había llevado a su padre a la cárcel y a su madre a la locura? ¿Y si se saltaba esa etapa e iba directamente a cuando a su padre lo habían matado de una paliza y su desquilibrada madre se había quedado a cargo de una hija en edad escolar?

Alice recordaba el primer día de colegio. Había empezado dos días tarde porque su madre se había olvidado de la fecha exacta. Así que había llegado con retraso, con el uniforme de segunda mano y dos sándwiches de pan con pan metidos en una bolsa de plástico.

Lo verdaderamente trágico de aquello era que no le había importado porque estaba acostumbrada a su madre y a cómo hacía las cosas y no sabía que había otra manera de hacerlas, pero los niños del colegio le hicieron ver rápidamente que era muy diferente.

En pocos días, se había convertido en blanco de sus burlas. Le habían tomado el pelo y la habían atormentado. Nunca le habían pegado, pero la habían maltratado emocionalmente. La profesora no había tenido ninguna compasión de ella y tampoco había informado de los días que no había ido al colegio, esos días en los que se había tenido que quedar con su madre porque no se había podido levantar de la cama.

Alice lo había pasado muy mal en el colegio. No era de extrañar que sus notas nunca hubieran sido buenas. ¿Cómo se le iban a dar bien los estudios cuando se pasaba el día con un nudo en la boca del estómago?

—Por la cara que estás poniendo, me parece que no tuviste una infancia muy feliz —comentó Jasper.

—No, no tuve una infancia feliz —admitió Alice .

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres —añadió Jasper con amabilidad—, pero, si lo haces, te prometo que no te juzgaré ni comentaré nada. Me limitaré a escuchar.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo mientras Alice le relataba cómo había sido su vida antes de conocer a Val.

—Quería tener una amiga, lo necesitaba desesperadamente —le explicó—, pero era imposible. Incluso si milagrosamente alguien hubiera querido ser mi amiga, no la habría podido llevar a casa. No te puedes imaginar cómo era mi casa, Jasper. Siempre estaba sucia. Como mi madre estaba enferma, no recogía ni limpiaba nada. Había basura por todas partes. Yo me avergonzaba del lugar en el que vivíamos y… me avergonzaba de ella —recordó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Resumiendo: una Semana Santa, cuando acaba de cumplir nueve años, apareció en casa un hombre del Ejército de Salvación. Supongo que algún vecino lo llamaría para que nos ayudara. No lo sé. Jamás se me olvidará la cara que puso cuando entró, pero nos trató con mucha amabilidad. Cuando mi madre comenzó a llorar, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dijo que la iba ayudar a arreglar la casa. Luego, añadió que ese lugar no era un buen sitio para una niña pequeña y entonces hizo lo más maravilloso que podía haber hecho: me mandó a casa de Val a pasar las vacaciones —continuó Alice sonriendo al recordarlo—. Por aquel entonces. Val era viuda y, a sus sesenta y cinco años, recogía niños con problemas y los invitaba pasar las vacaciones en su casa. En aquella ocasión, sólo estuvimos ella y yo. Compartimos mucho. Me contó que había tenido dos hijos pero que los dos habían muerto en accidentes. Uno a los doce años, subiéndose a un árbol, y el otro a los dieciocho, en un accidente de tráfico. Su marido, también murió en un accidente. Se compró un helicóptero por su cincuenta cumpleaños y se estrelló en el primer vuelo.

Jasper la escuchaba atento.

—No sé si entenderás lo que significó para mí estar en una casa limpia con una adulta encantada de escucharme y de jugar conmigo. Nos sentábamos en el porche todas las noches y nos tomábamos un helado. Luego, jugábamos a un juego de mesa diferente cada noche. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz. Era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me hacía caso.

—Puede que te cueste creerlo pero a mí tampoco me hacían mucho caso —comentó Jasper—. Mi padre estaba siempre muy ocupado y jamás jugaba conmigo y, por supuesto, jamás me escuchaba.

—Pero tenías a tu madre.

—Después del divorcio, mi madre cayó en una profunda depresión durante años. Había días en los que no se levantaba de la cama, como tu madre. Además, le dio por beber. En ese aspecto, como verás, mi infancia fue muy parecida a la tuya. Aunque bien es cierto que mi casa estaba limpia y mi ropa, también. El servicio se encargaba de ello. De hecho, había una señora que me perseguía para que me lavara detrás de las orejas y me limpiara los dientes.

—¿Sabes que hasta que no conocí a Val yo nunca me había lavado los dientes?

—¡Dios mío, qué horror!

—Sí, Val también se quedó horrorizada. Tan horrorizada, que me llevó al dentista y lo pagó de su bolsillo. El dentista me dijo que había tenido suerte porque tenía una buena dentadura. A partir de entonces. Val me llevó todas las Navidades al dentista.

—Era una buena mujer.

—Muy buena. De ella aprendí muchas cosas. No te creas que me lo daba todo hecho. En absoluto. Todos los niños que estábamos en su casa teníamos responsabilidades. Teníamos que recoger nuestras habitaciones y ayudar a limpiar la casa. Val me enseñó a limpiar y a cocinar. Gracias a ella, mi habitación siempre estaba impoluta. Mi madre se ocupaba de que el resto de la casa pareciera un estercolero, pero mi dormitorio siempre estaba limpio y ordenado. Cada vez que iba a casa de Val, volvía a la mía con unos cuantos productos de aseo y de limpieza, los guardaba debajo de la cama y los hacía durar hasta que volvía a su casa. Te aseguro que, desde entonces, me lavo los dientes todas las noches.

—Te creo —sonrió Jasper.

—Ya sé que soy una persona extremadamente organizada y planificadora. Supongo que ahora entenderás por qué —suspiró Alice —. Necesito orden, necesito tener objetivos y planes.

—Y necesitas la casa de Val.

—Supongo que podría sobrevivir sin ella.

—Pero no serías feliz.

—No.

Después de aquello, ambos permanecieron en silencio.

—Te tengo que confesar una cosa —comentó Jasper.

—Dime.

—¿Recuerdas que antes te he dicho que nada de sexo hoy?

—Sí…

—Pues lo retiro. No soy capaz. Quiero acostarme contigo ahora mismo —contestó Jasper, dejando la copa de champán sobre la mesa.

—Oh… —contestó Alice tragando saliva.

Jasper se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

—He aprendido mucho viendo _Lo que el viento se llevó_. Para empezar, que cuando quieres sexo, es mejor ir a por él que pedirlo —añadió, tomándola en brazos.

—Me voy a tener que ir —comentó Alice . Jasper, que estaba sentado en un extremo de la bañera triangular, estiró los brazos por encima del borde.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es muy tarde.

—Tampoco es tan tarde —contestó Jasper a pesar de que no sabía qué hora era.

Se habían pasado todo el sábado y buena parte del domingo naciendo el amor hasta que Alice , exhausta, se había quedado dormida hacía un par de horas.

Durante aquel rato, Jasper se había dedicado a observarla. Seguía deseándola y aquello lo tenía sorprendido porque lo normal era que, en cuanto se acostaba con una mujer, dejara de tener interés en ella.

Con Alice era diferente.

En cuanto la tocaba, la deseaba.

Tras una hora y media observándola, la impaciencia lo había llevado a llenar la bañera y, aunque Alice había protestado levemente cuando la había tomado en brazos y la había conducido hasta el baño, la había metido en el agua y había conseguido con sus besos que dejara de protestar.

Mientras la miraba, se preguntó si aquel deseo que sentía por ella sería el mismo que llevaba a su padre a creerse enamorado cada dos por tres. Desde luego, era una sensación muy fuerte.

Debía tener cuidado y recordar que, por mucho que deseara y admirara a Alice , la loca pasión que sentía por ella se evaporaría en algún momento.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas otra noche? —le preguntó.

Alice quería quedarse, por supuesto. Jasper era un amante brillante, imaginativo, experto y sorprendente.

—No puedo, Jasper —contestó sin embargo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —insistió Alice .

—Creía que íbamos a ser sinceros, Alice —le recordó Jasper con frustración.

—No te iba gustar la contestación.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alice se rió.

—Lo sé.

—Dame una oportunidad.

Alice decidió que la sinceridad total era lo único que la iba a ayudar a quitárselo de encima.

—Muy bien —accedió—. Me he dado cuenta durante estos días de que tengo un problema con el sexo.

—¿De verdad? Pues a mí no me lo parece. Eres la mujer más desinhibida que he visto en mi vida.

Alice suspiró exasperada.

—No me estaba refiriendo al aspecto físico del sexo sino a lo que me hace sentir.

—Explícate.

—Resulta que, cuando me acuesto con un hombre por el que me siento sexualmente atraída, tarde o temprano, empiezo a pensar que estoy enamorada de él. Cuanto mejor nos va en la cama, más enamorada me siento. Demetri era bueno en la cama. Por eso, creía estar enamorada de él, pero tú, Jasper, tú eres el mejor amante que he tenido y con mucho.

Jasper la miró estupefacto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te has enamorado de mí?

—No, todavía no, pero soy humana y, en estos momentos, me siento muy vulnerable. La verdad es que no quiero empezar a pensar que estoy enamorada de ti.

—Yo tampoco quiero pensar que estás enamorada de mí —comentó Jasper horrorizado.

—Ya —contestó Alice algo enfadada—. Por eso, precisamente, me quiero ir.

Jasper se quedó mirándola con intensidad.

—¿Te ayudaría si me convirtiera en un amante más egoísta? —sugirió—. Se acabaron los prolegómenos y las conversaciones. En lugar de esperar a tener un lugar privado, te tomaré contra la pared, encima de la mesa y en el ascensor para que no disfrutes demasiado.

Alice se sonrojó de excitación porque había fantaseado con aquel tipo de encuentros apresurados y apartó la mirada.

—No, ya veo que no te serviría de nada —comentó Jasper en tono divertido.

—¿Para qué voy a negarlo? —se lamentó Alice —. Me has corrompido por completo, Jasper.

—Yo no te he corrompido en absoluto, cariño. Eres una mujer perfectamente normal con una libido muy fuerte. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarse. Muchas mujeres creen que hay que estar enamorada para disfrutar del sexo, pero eso es una tontería. Basta con relajarse y disfrutar de lo que tu amante tenga que ofrecerte —comentó separando las piernas de Alice y deslizando un pie entre ellas—. ¿Te gusta?

Alice dio un respingo cuando sintió la planta del pie de Jasper en la parte interna de los muslos.

—¿Te gusta? —insistió Jasper.

Alice tragó saliva y asintió.

—Pues esto te va gustar todavía más.

Dicho aquello, deslizó las piernas bajo las suyas, le hizo flexionar las rodillas y la penetró.

—Maldita sea —murmuró de repente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto Alice , que le había pasado los brazos por el cuello y estaba disfrutando de tenerlo otra vez dentro.

—Se me ha olvidado el preservativo.

—¿Qué más da? No me voy a quedar embarazada.

—No es por eso —contestó Jasper—. Siempre utilizo preservativo.

—En ese caso, no hay riesgo. Está bien así. Mmm, qué gusto. ¿A ti también te gusta? —contestó Alice comenzando a moverse.

A Jasper le estaba encantando, así que la agarró de las caderas y comenzó a moverse en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Oh, sí —jadeó Alice .

Jasper apretó los dientes al sentir que se tensaba de placer. Entonces, percibió los músculos vaginales de Alice contrayéndose contra su erección. Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca. Desde luego, no había sido él quien la había corrompido a ella sino, más bien, al revés.

Alice se dejó arrastrar con abandono por el orgasmo y Jasper llegó al clíMarcus con la misma intensidad.

Su padre le había dicho desde muy jovencito que tuviera cuidado con las mujeres porque algunas quería quedarse embarazadas para atraparlo y Jasper había tenido cuidado y había utilizado siempre preservativos.

Hasta aquella noche.

Pero sabía que Alice no era así. Ella no quería ni tener un hijo con él ni su dinero. Ella lo único que quería era encontrar a un hombre decente que la quisiera para casarse con él para toda la vida. Quería compromiso, cariño y seguridad para ella y para sus hijos.

Lo único que quería de él, aparte del favor que le iba a hacer casándose con ella para que no perdiera la casa, era sexo.

«Que es lo que yo quiero de ella», se recordó a sí mismo cuando se le formó un extraño nudo en la garganta.

Entonces, más le valía dejar de pensar y seguir con el sexo.

—Vámonos a la cama —le dijo, quitando el tapón de la bañera.

CONTINUARA…

**Mis queridos lectores, yo recién he subido las dos historias que hay en mi perfil, pero la verdad no pensé que tuvieran tanta aceptación, ya que hay chicas adaptando hace tiempo historias, bueno yo también quería probar y la verdad la experiencia muy gratificante, porque son dos historias que me gustaron mucho y sus comentarios me alentaron a seguir adelante.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y nos leemos en la próxima historia que vendra, donde los protagonistas son Emmet y Rosalie, amigos de Jasper en esta misma historia, es decir, es como una continuación y los personajes se mezclan, en este caso la historia es de Emmet, pero la empezare cuando termine este fic.-**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, OSH ADORO!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 8**

—Despacho de Jasper Whitlock. Le habla Alice Brandon . ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Hola, Alice , bonita. Buenos días. ¿Está mi hijo por ahí?

Normalmente, Alice se mostraba muy amable con la madre de Jasper porque le caía muy bien, pero aquel día no estaba de humor.

—Lo siento, señora Whitlock. Está jugando al golf.

—Lo suponía porque es jueves. Lo he llamado al móvil, pero no contesta. No debería llevarlo apagado ahora que se está haciendo cargo de la empresa. ¿Y si surgiera algo y tuvieras que ponerte en contacto con él?

—Yo también se lo he dicho, señora Whitlock —contestó Alice algo tensa.

—Ya lo supongo, querida. Supongo que es muy frustrante trabajar para él.

Sí, resultaba muy frustrante trabajar para él y con él. Sobre todo, porque hacía tres días que no le hacía el amor. El lunes por la mañana la había sorprendido diciéndole que podía esperar hasta el domingo, que gracias a que se había mostrado tan solícita durante todo el fin de semana había conseguido aplacar su deseo y creía que iba a poder ser capaz de aguantar.

Tras decirle eso, le había dado un beso frío y distante y le había asegurado que no tenía que preocuparse porque se iba a casar con ella de todas maneras.

Una parte de ella, su parte racional, había razonado que aquello era lo mejor ya que, para cuando la había llevado a su casa por fin el domingo por la noche, había empezado a sentir ya algo por él y lo último que quería era enamorarse de Jasper Whitlock.

Así que debería haberse sentido agradecida de que Jasper hubiera decidido frenar un poco las cosas. Sin embargo, a su parte libidinosa no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Aun así, le había dicho «muy bien», como si le diera exactamente igual acostarse con él o no. La verdad era que eso no era cierto porque el apasionado fin de semana que habían compartido había despertado en ella una lujuria tan intensa que se le antojaba cruel y ahora no podía mirarlo sin desearlo.

Por eso no estaba de muy buen humor. Después de tres días y tres noches de intensa frustración sexual se sentía tensa.

—¿Quiere que le diga algo? —le preguntó a la madre de Jasper.

—Sí, dile que mañana comemos juntos. He reservado mesa a la una en un sitio nuevo que está cerca de la oficina, así que pasaré a buscarlo sobre las doce y media.

—Muy bien, señora Whitlock —se despidió.

Acto seguido, consultó su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que eran las once y media de la mañana. Jasper estaría a punto a terminar de jugar al golf y se preguntó qué pensarían sus amigos cuando les contara lo de la boda.

—¿Qué te parece que Jasper se vaya a casar con su secretaria por una ridícula herencia? —le preguntó Edward a Emmet mientras Jasper estaba en la barra pidiendo las bebidas.

—No lo sé.

—Los dos sabemos que Jasper es muy generoso. Ha donado mucho dinero al orfanato de Rosalie en Bangkok, por ejemplo, pero una cosa es donar dinero y otra cosa casarse en secreto. Te confieso que creo que hay más de lo que quiere admitir.

—Yo creo lo mismo —contestó Edward—. ¿Qué sabes de su secretaria? ¿La conoces?

—No. Lo único que sé de ella es lo que Jasper nos ha contado. La verdad es que tenía la impresión de que no le caía bien, pero no sé si lo habrá hecho para disimular…

—¿Tú crees que sería capaz de casarse por sexo?

—No.

—¿Por qué? Su padre lo hace constantemente.

—Sí, pero nos ha dicho que va a ser un matrimonio de conveniencia que no se va a consumar y Jasper no miente.

—Todos mentimos, querido amigo. Yo empecé mi relación con Rosalie mintiéndole y tú sigues mintiéndole a Bella.

—Pero es feliz —contestó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era cierto que Bella parecía feliz. Las dos parejas solían salir mucho y lo parecía, pero Emmet sabía que Edward seguía enamorado de Jackie, su ex mujer.

Edward no se había portado bien con Bella. Desesperado por tener la familia que no había podido tener con Jackie, había dejado embarazada a Bella sin ni siquiera estar prometidos. Jasper se había enfadado mucho con él. A pesar de la fama que tenía, era un romántico empedernido que creía firmemente en el matrimonio para toda la vida, en el matrimonio basado en el amor de verdad. Sabedor de que él mismo era incapaz de amar de aquella manera, hacía muchos años que había decidido no casarse.

Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer el domingo por la tarde.

Aquello no tenía sentido.

—Yo creo que Jasper nos está mintiendo —especuló Emmet.

—Puede ser. Ya veremos el domingo, cuando conozcamos a la mujer en cuestión. Mientras tanto, lo único que podemos hacer es velar para que no le estafe.

—¿Crees que podría querer casarse con él por su dinero?

—Podría ser. ¿Y si lo de la casa y el testamento no fuera cierto?

—Edward, Jasper no es tonto.

—Claro que no —contestó el protagonista de la conversación dejando tres jarras de cerveza sobre la mesa y sentándose—. Para que lo sepáis, Alice firmó ayer el acuerdo prematrimonial.

—¿Es guapa? —le preguntó Emmet de repente.

Jasper dio un largo trago a la cerveza antes de contestar. Sabía que sus amigos lo iban a someter a un tercer grado, sabía que se iban a mostrar sorprendidos y preocupados si admitía que tenía una relación sexual con Alice .

Por eso había esperado hasta el último momento para contarles que se iba casar con ella. Por eso, había decidido mentirles.

—No mucho.

—¿Atractiva?

—Más bien.

—¿Rubia?

—No, castaña.

Emmet frunció el ceño. Era obvio que Jasper no quería decirle nada. Aquello no era propio de él, así que decidió sonsacarle.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, si no consumáis el matrimonio, no será legal?

—Eso no lo sabremos más que Alice y yo —contestó Jasper sin perder la compostura—. No os preocupéis tanto. Solamente la estoy ayudando.

—Creía que no te caía bien —intervino Edward.

—Es cierto que puede ser irritante porque es muy cabezota y controladora —admitió Jasper—. Pero es buena persona y ese maldito testamento le puede hacer mucho daño. Perder la casa de su amiga sería un gran disgusto para ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Me temo que no voy a poder contestar a esa pregunta. No quiero revelar detalles confidenciales de la vida de Alice que me ha…

—¿Dónde la llevaste a cenar? —le preguntó Emmet de repente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eso que más da?

—Siento curiosidad.

—Al Twilight.

Jasper y Emmet se miraron de manera inequívoca.

—No es lo que pensáis —les dijo Jasper—. Ya sé que los dos creéis que esto de que me case es una locura, pero podéis estar tranquilos. Cuando la conozcáis, comprenderéis que no es una cazafortunas. Por favor, no le contéis nada a nadie.

—Por supuesto que no. No se lo contaremos ni siquiera a nuestras mujeres —le prometió Edward—. Pero ten cuidado con el reverendo.

—No hay problema con el reverendo Price. Doy dinero a su parroquia todos los años, así que no dirá nada.

—Tarde o temprano, alguien se enterará, Jasper —le advirtió Edward.

«No si yo puedo impedirlo», pensó Jasper mientras conducía de vuelta a la oficina.

Cuando Alice heredara la casa de Val y todo hubiera terminado, no quería tener que contestar a las estúpidas preguntas de los periodistas. Quería olvidarse de Alice Brandon y volver a su vida normal.

Aquella mujer le había ocasionado muchos problemas. Maldición. Incluso había empezado a pensar que se había enamorado de ella.

Aquel ridículo pensamiento había cruzado su mente mientras le hacía el amor. Bueno, más bien, mientras ella le hacía el amor a él el domingo por la noche. La había agarrado del pelo, le había levantado la cabeza y sus ojos se habían encontrado y ¡zas!, había sentido algo que no había sentido nunca.

Había sido algo tan fuerte y nuevo aquella sensación de querer protegerla y cuidarla que, a diferencia de otras veces, la había dejado continuar.

Se había alegrado de que Alice no quisiera quedarse a dormir y la había llevado a su casa. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar.

El lunes por la mañana, había decidido frenar su relación. La seguía deseando con locura, pero necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por ella era sólo deseo sexual o había algo más.

Cuando al entrar en el despacho no había sentido una oleada de amor hacia ella, sino la misma necesidad sexual, extrañamente, se había enfadado. Sobre todo, cuando le había dicho a Alice que no se iban a volver a acostar hasta después de estar casados y ella había reaccionado como si nada.

Evidentemente, no se estaba enamorando de él.

Desde entonces, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Jasper la deseaba cada día más y aquello no le dejaba pensar ni dormir porque tenía sueños eróticos de día y de noche.

Ni siquiera podía jugar medianamente bien al golf.

Ella, sin embargo, parecía haber dormido muy bien, pues estaba estupenda y sexy con aquel traje negro que le había traído por la calle de la amargura desde el principio.

¿Por qué quería seguir adelante con aquella estúpida norma de nada de sexo? Era evidente que no se había enamorado de ella y ella de él, tampoco.

—¿Qué te han dicho tus amigos? —le preguntó Alice mirándolo con frialdad—. ¿Se han quedado sorprendidos?

—Más bien, sospechan de ti —le espetó Jasper.

—¿De mí?

—Creen que eres una cazafortunas —contestó Jasper entrando en el despacho de su padre.

—¿Y no les has explicado lo de la casa de Val? —le preguntó Alice siguiéndolo.

—Claro que sí, pero no se lo han creído.

—Vaya.

—No importa lo que ellos crean, Alice —contestó Jasper con impaciencia—. Lo único que importa es lo que yo crea y yo sé que tú no eres una cazafortunas. Bueno, me voy arriba a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa.

—Ha llamado tu madre —le dijo Alice antes de que pudiera escapar.

—¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Que llevabas el móvil apagado y que te vendrá a buscar mañana a las doce y media para ir a comer —contestó Alice .

—¿Algo más?

—No… eh… ¿has ganado al golf?

—No, he jugado fatal.

—¿Y eso?

Jasper se quedó mirándola fijamente. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no tenía intuición? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo la deseaba?

—Porque me he pasado toda la mañana imaginándote en el despacho, sentada en tu mesa… completamente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas y yo con la cabeza entre ellas —contestó.

Alice se quedó mirándolo estupefacta y Jasper sonrió satisfecho.

—Sin embargo, ahora que estoy aquí, tengo otra fantasía diferente… en la ducha —continuó tendiéndole la mano.

Alice no se movió.

—Pero habías dicho que…

—Sé perfectamente lo que dije, pero he cambiado de opinión.

Alice se quedó pensativa.

—No me obligues a chantajearte, Alice —insistió Jasper.

—Voy a… poner el contestador y a cerrar la puerta —anunció ella.

Alice no se podía creer lo excitada que estaba.

Cuando volvió al despacho de Jasper, éste la tomó de la mano y, sin hablar, la llevó al ático. Una vez allí, la desnudó muy lentamente.

—Ahora tú —le dijo.

Alice lo desnudó de cintura para arriba y se arrodilló ante él para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines. Jasper gimió de placer cuando le agarró la erección y fue a metérsela en la boca, pero la paró y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

—Vengo de jugar al golf y estoy sudado —le dijo conduciéndola al baño.

Una vez allí, se metieron en la ducha, Jasper echó gel con olor a manzana en una esponja y se la dio.

—Frota bien y por todas partes —le indicó.

A Alice le encantó pasarle la esponja por el pecho y por el abdomen para perderse a continuación en su entrepierna.

Estaba tan excitada que se arrodilló y lo acarició hasta que Jasper gritó y derramó su semilla caliente en el interior de su boca.

A Alice no le importó.

Estaba tan excitada que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para darle placer.

Le había vuelto a suceder, había vuelto a sentir aquella emoción, aquel sentimiento amoroso intenso que le volvía débil, aquella imperiosa necesidad de decirle que se levantara, de tomarla entre sus brazos y de protegerla.

Jasper se apresuró a asegurarse a sí mismo que aquello no era amor porque sólo le sucedía cuando se acostaban. Era, sin embargo, una emoción muy poderosa. Desde luego, comprendía que su padre se casara al sentir algo así.

De hecho, él también se iba a casar por lo mismo. Por eso, precisamente, aquel matrimonio no iba a durar. Tampoco duraría lo que sentía y así estaba bien. El suyo sería un matrimonio de conveniencia. Así ninguno de los dos perdería la cabeza.

Jasper se quedó observando a Alice , que se había colocado bajo el chorro de agua.

—Es una pena que el partido de golf no fuera mañana. Habría jugado mejor —observó mirándola a los ojos.

—A mí también me cuesta concentrarme —admitió Alice .

—¿Lo dices porque ya has empezado a pensar que te has enamorado de mí? —le preguntó Jasper preocupado.

Alice se rió.

—No, llevo toda la semana odiándote.

—¿Por qué querías más sexo?

—Sí —confesó Alice .

—¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos la tarde libre?

—No deberíamos hacerlo…

—Pero lo vamos a hacer —insistió Jasper sonriendo y cerrando los grifos.

Estaban envolviendo a Alice en una toalla cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil.

Era Emmet.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se giró hacia Alice .

—Lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir —le dijo secándose rápidamente—. La esposa de Edward Masen acaba de tener un aborto.

—No sabía que se hubiera vuelto a casar.

—No debería haberlo hecho porque sigue enamorado de su primera esposa, de la que se divorció porque no podía tener hijos.

—¿Y por qué no los adoptaron?

—Por lo visto, ella no quería.

—Qué tontería.

«Sí, desde luego», pensó Jasper.

—La verdad es que nunca me pareció bien que se casara con Bella para tener hijos porque, en realidad, no estaba enamorado de ella. En cualquier caso, parece que lo está pasando mal, así que supongo que voy estar con él unas cuantas horas. Tómate la tarde libre. Vete de compras. Ten el móvil encendido y te llamaré en cuanto pueda o, si prefieres, vete directamente a mi casa. Te daré las llaves.

Alice dudó ante aquella última sugerencia. Era cierto que lo había odiado durante toda la semana. Claro que ese sentimiento se había evaporado en cuanto la había tomado entre sus brazos. Y ahora lo único que quería estar con él. No le apetecía nada salir de compras y la idea de irse a su casa sin él tampoco le atraía en absoluto.

—Si voy a tu casa, te advierto que no me quiero quedar toda la noche —le dijo mientras se vestía.

—Muy bien. Te llevaré a casa de madrugada.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

—No, quiero que, cuando me abras la puerta, lleves solamente los zapatos de tacón.

Alice se rió a carcajadas.

—Muy bien —contestó pensando que era imposible enamorarse de un hombre que lo único que quería de ella era sexo.

Una vez vestidos, lo acompañó al despacho, donde Jasper se despidió con un beso y le entregó las llaves de su casa.

—No voy a salir de compras. Me voy a quedar aquí. Si para las cuatro y media no me has llamado, tomaré un taxi hasta tu casa —le dijo.

Cuando vio que Jasper se sacaba del bolsillo un billete de cincuenta dólares, negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no. Me gusta pagarme mis cosas.

—Te voy a tener que reeducar cuando nos casemos, querida Alie. Desde luego, no pareces la esposa de un multimillonario.

—Tú no eres el multimillonario, Jasper, sino tu padre.

Jasper estuvo a punto de corregirla, pero se mordió la lengua. A lo mejor, si Alice se enteraba de la inmensa fortuna personal que tenía, le daba un ataque de pánico.

—Te recuerdo que quedamos en que no me ibas a volver a llamar «querida Alie».

—Menos mal que nos vamos a divorciar en breve porque eres muy pesada. Sólo eres agradable cuando estas haciendo el amor.

—¿Ah, sí? —se indignó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí.

—Y tú sólo eres agradable cuando te quieres acostar conmigo.

—De eso nada. Yo soy agradable siempre. Anda, calla y ven aquí, querida Alie —le dijo tomándole entre sus brazos y apoderándose de su boca—. Esto está mucho mejor. Eres muy sarcástica y lo mejor es mantenerte la boca cerrada. Tienes varias botellas de vino en el frigorífico —le dijo desde la puerta—. Abre la que quieras. Hasta luego.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Me encanta Jasper, yo quiero uno de bolsillo, jajaja…**

**Mis queridos lectores, la historia se esta poniendo mucho mejor, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi, espero sus comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Jasper…

—¿Sí, mamá? —contestó Jasper levantando la mirada de la carta.

—¿Qué hay entre Alice y tú?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Tu padre me hacía lo mismo y, entonces, sabía que me estaba mintiendo. Te estás acostando con ella. No te molestes en negarlo. Me funciona muy bien la intuición y soy muy observadora. ¿Te creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que tu secretaria ya no lleva anillo de compromiso? Además, no me ha tratado igual que otras veces. La he encontrado nerviosa y Alice nunca se pone nerviosa.

—Ha roto con su prometido —contestó Jasper haciendo un resumen de la situación—. El muy canalla le pegó.

—Oh, Dios mío, pobrecilla —se horrorizó su madre—. Espero que le dieras su merecido.

—Por supuesto. Primero, me ocupé de él y, luego de ella —contestó Jasper—. Había que consolarla.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aprovechaste la situación para flirtear con ella?

—Mamá, por favor, sabes perfectamente cómo somos los hombres de nuestra familia y también sabes que me gustaba Alice hacía tiempo.

—¡Pero no debiste seducirla en esa situación!

—Si hubiera esperado, tal vez, no habría querido nada conmigo. Me tiene por un hombre indisciplinado, arrogante y egoísta.

—¡Que es exactamente lo que eres!

—Uno no puede ser perfecto —contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros—. No te preocupes. Lo nuestro no va a durar.

—Por eso, precisamente, me preocupo. Esa pobre chica seguro que se enamora de ti.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Jasper, de verdad, no entiendes a las mujeres, exactamente igual que tu padre. He hablado con él esta mañana y…

—¿Has hablado con papá? —la interrumpió Jasper sorprendido.

—Sí, me llama siempre que lo deja con su mujer de turno.

—No me digas que ya se ha aburrido de Krystal. Pero si sólo llevan casados un año.

—Por lo que veo, no te ha llamado.

—No —admitió Jasper con rabia.

—Ya te llamará. Se vuelve para acá mañana.

—Ya —contestó Jasper furibundo—. ¿Y qué razones te ha dado para el divorcio esta vez?

—Por lo visto, esta vez ha sido ella quien lo ha dejado a él. Según me ha dicho, se ha enterado de que tu padre se había hecho la vasectomía.

—¿Y eso?

—Se la hizo cuando tú naciste. En aquel entonces, no me lo dijo ni a mí. Me hizo creer que podríamos tener más hijos. No me enteré hasta años después.

—Bastardo egoísta.

—Sí, es un bastardo y un egoísta, pero ten cuidado porque cada día te pareces más a él.

—Yo no voy por ahí prometiendo matrimonio ni hijos —le aclaró Jasper, que no creía tener nada en común con su padre en ese respecto—. Yo soy muy sincero con las mujeres con las que me acuesto.

Con Alice , de hecho, había sido extremadamente sincero.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que ellas no se enamoren de ti. Me da mucha pena Krystal. Ya sé que tú la tenías por una cazafortunas más y es cierto que los millonarios de cierta edad son presas fáciles, pero tu padre sigue siendo un hombre encantador y, además, muy bueno en la cama.

Jasper se quedó mirando a su madre estupefacto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todavía te acuestas con él?

—Sólo cuando se divorcia —admitió su madre sonrojándose levemente.

—Madre mía.

—Nunca he dejado de quererlo —le explicó su madre—. Y no creo que deje de hacerlo nunca, pero no estábamos hablando de mis sentimientos. Yo creo que Krystal también lo quería y quería tener hijos con él. Tiene treinta y cinco años. Es normal que quiera ser madre. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene Alice ?

—Cumple treinta el mes que viene.

—Entonces, su reloj biológico también la estará llamando. Mira, Jasper, eres mi hijo y te quiero mucho, así que escúchame bien. Si no piensas darle a esa chica lo que quiere, por favor no le hagas perder el tiempo.

Jasper pensó que le estaba dando exactamente lo que quería: mucho sexo y la casa de Port Beach.

Sin embargo, lo que su madre estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Alice se había comportado de manera diferente aquella mañana. Se le habían encendido los ojos cuando lo había visto llegar. En aquel momento, Jasper se había sentido muy satisfecho. Sin embargo, la advertencia de su madre le había hecho entrar razón y comprender la situación. No debía olvidar que la propia Alice le había confesado que solía enamorarse del hombre con el que se acostaba.

Y era evidente que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo acostándose con él. La noche anterior le había esperado en la puerta, tal y como él le había dicho, con los zapatos de tacón y completamente desnuda. Después de eso, habían pasado horas jugando a juegos eróticos, horas entregándose el uno al otro y, cuando la había llevado a casa, Jasper se había sentido más cercano a ella que nunca.

De hecho, la idea de separarse de Alice al cabo de unas cuantas semanas no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Claro que no había otra alternativa.

Siempre podía decirle que se había enamorado de ella y que quería casarse y tener hijos. De esa manera, permanecería a su lado mucho tiempo más porque lo cierto era que Jasper sospechaba que Alice aceptaría su propuesta, pero no le parecía bien porque sería mentira, la misma mentira que Edward le había contado a Bella.

¿Le habría prometido su padre a Krystal que tendrían hijos para que se casara con él? Seguro que sí. Seguro que le había prometido todo con tal de acostarse con ella, con tal de saciar su sed sexual con una mujer que podría haber sido su hija.

Jasper siempre había creído que no se parecía en nada a su padre. Lo cierto era que siempre había tenido miedo de parecerse a él, siempre le había dado miedo no poder amar a una mujer lo suficiente como para no divorciarse de ella, siempre había tenido miedo de no querer a su hijo lo suficiente como para ser un buen padre.

A lo mejor Alice tenía razón y era un completo egoísta. Jasper decidió que no se iba a comportar así con ella, que no la iba a abandonar como su padre había hecho con su madre sino que iba a dejar que se fuera ella.

Cuando volvió al despacho alrededor de la una y media de la tarde, vio que a Alice se le volvían a iluminar los ojos. Aquel día estaba realmente guapa. Se había puesto un traje blanco que le favorecía muchísimo y que Jasper no le había visto nunca.

Era evidente que era nuevo.

Era evidente que se lo había comprado para él.

Razón de más para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Ya estás aquí? ¿La comida no estaba buena? —se sorprendió Alice .

—Regular —contestó Jasper sentándose en una butaca del vestíbulo—. ¿Sabes algo de Sulpicia por casualidad?

—No, pero acabo de volver de comer. ¿Por qué lo dices? —contestó Alice abriendo el correo electrónico por si había escrito la secretaria del padre Jasper.

—Por lo visto, el último matrimonio de mi padre se ha ido al garete y vuelve a casa.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No —contestó Jasper—. ¿Y bien?

—Sí, hay un correo de Sulpicia —contestó Alice leyéndolo—. Sí, tienes razón. Tu padre estará en Forks mañana y volverá al despacho el lunes.

—Vaya, me habría gustado que me hubiera llamado para decírmelo —comentó Jasper apretando los dientes.

—¿Llevas el móvil encendido? —le recordó Alice .

Jasper se metió la mano en el bolsillo y maldijo. Lo había apagado la tarde anterior en el hospital y se le había olvidado volverlo a encender.

—¿Y por qué no lo llamas tú? —le sugirió Alice .

—La verdad es que prefiero no hablar con él en estos momentos. No quiero decirle algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme —contestó Jasper.

—¿Quieres que llame a Peter para decirle que vuelves a tu puesto el lunes por la mañana? —le preguntó Alice .

—No.

—¿Cómo que no?

—El lunes por la mañana no volveré a mi puesto. Lo que haré será dimitir.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, he decidido que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo por mi cuenta.

—¿El qué?

—Todavía no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. No necesito el dinero de mi padre para sobrevivir. Tengo mucho dinero propio.

—¿Y yo? Quiero decir… ¡si tú dimites, me quedo sin trabajo!

—No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar tirada. Tendrás maravillosas referencias, una indemnización estupenda y, por supuesto, tu certificado de matrimonio.

«Pero no te tendré a ti», pensó Alice horrorizada.

Al comprender que se iba a poner a llorar, corrió hacia el baño, donde se quedó hasta que pudo recuperar la compostura. Cuando salió, Jasper la estaba esperando junto a su mesa.

—Lo siento, Alice —le dijo tomándola de las manos—. No me gustaría que te disgustaras. Si lo piensas bien, verás que es lo mejor para todos.

—Ya no sé qué pensar —se lamentó Alice sinceramente.

—Te entiendo —contestó Jasper sonriendo con tristeza—. Ha sido una semana muy extraña, pero los dos sabíamos desde el principio que no iba a durar. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada. ¿Y tú?

Alice levantó la mirada y se perdió en sus preciosos ojos azules y, entonces, supo sin ningún género de dudas que lo amaba.

No era sólo el sexo, era algo mucho más profundo, lo que sentía por Jasper no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido por Demetri, pero no tenía sentido decírselo.

Era evidente que el lunes cada uno seguiría su vida por su lado, se divorciarían pasados unos meses y adiós.

«¿Y cómo me voy a olvidar de él?, se preguntó.

La verdad era que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Jasper se había portado muy bien con ella. Le había dado la casa de Val y más placer sexual en una sola semana del que había tenido en toda la vida, pero junto a él jamás podría tener lo que siempre le había querido: hijos, una familia, un hogar, una pareja con la que envejecer.

Era evidente que Jasper no era ese hombre.

—Alice , no te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo, ¿verdad? —insistió Jasper algo nervioso.

—No, no me arrepiento en absoluto —contestó Alice sinceramente.

—Menos mal. Me alegro. Bueno, voy a hablar con los directores para decirles que mi padre estará de vuelta la semana que viene —se despidió yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Y qué hago yo mientras? —le preguntó Alice .

—Puedes llamar a Sulpicia y preguntarle si necesita que te adelantes algo. Luego, recoge tus cosas y vete a casa. Si no te vuelvo a ver hoy, hablamos esta noche para lo del domingo. Por cierto, Russ le va a pedir a Rosalie, su mujer, que sea ella el otro testigo. Edward quiere estar con Bella. Me parece normal. No te preocupes, Nickie no dirá nada tampoco.

No era eso lo que tenía a Alice preocupada. Lo que la tenía preocupada era cómo iba a enfrentarse a la vida después del lunes. Muchas veces a lo largo de su existencia el futuro se le había antojado negro, pero ninguna con tanta intensidad como en aquellos momentos.

—Os declaro marido y mujer.

Rosalie le apretó la mano a su marido.

Dios mío, qué tragedia de boda.

Jasper se había casado con su secretaria para que ella pudiera heredar una casa, pero era evidente que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Emmet así lo creía desde hacía un tiempo y ahora también ella estaba convencida.

Jasper se mostraba amable y tierno con ella… mientras que Alice era fría y distante con él.

Aquello era para llorar.

—Puedes besar a la novia —declaró el reverendo.

Por la cara que puso la secretaria cuando Jasper se acercó a ella para darle un casto beso en la mejilla, Rosalie comprendió que, tal y como le había contado su marido la noche anterior, aquélla debía de ser la chica detrás de la que Jasper llevaba ya algún tiempo y que no quería nada con él.

Alice Brandon no era una mujer guapa de una manera convencional, pero Rosalie la encontraba atractiva y sabía que también resultaba sexy a los ojos de los hombres. Tenía una cara interesante, una boca muy sensual y una figura voluptuosa concordaba con sus ojos grises y fríos y su seriedad.

Rosalie comprendía que Jasper se hubiera encaprichado de ella. Sobre todo, si ella no le había hecho caso. Jasper estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se enamoraran de él rápidamente. Si creía que casándose con ella iba a conseguir llevársela a la cama, se había equivocado. Era evidente que a aquella chica le traía sin cuidado, que aquel matrimonio no era más que una manera de conseguir lo que quería.

A Rosalie le habría gustado saber por qué aquella casa de la playa significaba tanto para ella. Se lo había preguntado a su marido, pero Emmet no lo sabía. Tal vez, algún día, se lo preguntara a Jasper, pero aquél no era el día.

No, definitivamente no era el día.

Jasper estaba demasiado serio.

«Ya está», pensó Alice mientras firmaba los papeles.

Agarró el bolígrafo con fuerza para que no se notara que estaba temblando. No quería que nadie supiera que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Con el paso del tiempo había perfeccionado la técnica de parecer muy fría por fuera estando destrozada por dentro. De momento, estaba consiguiendo disimular, pero se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil ante la atenta y fría mirada de Rosalie.

La esposa de Emmet McCarthy era exactamente lo que Alice esperaba que fuera la esposa de cualquiera de los amigos ricos de Jasper: impresionantemente bella.

Aquello hacía que se convenciera cada vez más de que la obsesión sexual que Jasper sentía por ella no era más que algo temporal debido al constante contacto con ella y de que ella no demostrara ningún interés por él.

Tal vez, si hubiera sido tan guapa como Rosalie McCarthy, habría podido conseguir su amor y no sólo su deseo.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Alice le pasó el bolígrafo al padrino.

«Por lo menos, he tenido la experiencia de enamorarme completamente y de que un hombre maravilloso me hiciera el amor, un hombre que, aunque no está enamorado de mí, me desea lo suficiente como para casarse conmigo», pensó.

El hecho de que la pasión que sentía por ella se hubiera desvanecido antes de la boda era irrelevante, pues Jasper había mantenido su palabra y se había casado con ella, así que ahora la casa de Val era suya.

De repente, tener la casa de Val ya no le parecía tan importante.

Sintiéndose como un autómata, Alice estrechó la mano del reverendo y le dio las gracias educadamente. Jasper hizo lo mismo antes de acompañarlo a la puerta y entregarle un sobre, lo que llevó a Alice a preguntarse cuánto le habría costado comprar su silencio.

—Como te dije ayer, no vamos a celebrar nada —le dijo Jasper a Emmet cuando volvió—. Os agradezco mucho a los dos que hayáis venido —añadió mirando a Rosalie—. No es que os quiera echar, pero tengo cosas muy importantes de las que hablar con Alice que no pueden esperar.

—Lo entendemos perfectamente —contestó su amigo—. Buena suerte, Alice , con la casa y con el futuro.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que tenemos que hablar? —le preguntó Alice nerviosa en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

—¿Quieres un café? —contestó Jasper.

—No.

—Muy bien —contestó Jasper sacándose otro sobre del bolsillo—. No es la indemnización de la que hablamos. Ésa te la ingresará Recursos Humanos en tu cuenta bancaria en unos días. Esto te lo doy yo. Es personal —le explicó tendiéndole el sobre.

Alice se quedó mirándolo como si fuera una cobra.

—¡No quiero tu dinero!

—Si sabes invertirlo bien, tendrás la vida asegurada —insistió Jasper abriendo el sobre sacando un cheque—. Sé qué quieres casarte y tener hijos. El dinero siempre viene bien. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder. Tu marido podría morir o podría dejarte. Con este dinero, siempre serás independiente y siempre estarás segura.

Alice sabía que lo que Jasper estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

—Piensa en tus hijos —insistió Jasper al ver que dudaba—. No querrás que sufran lo que sufriste tú. Supongo que querrás que crezcan sanos y seguros. El dinero te puede ayudar, Alice . Ya sé que el dinero no da la felicidad, pero te puede hacer la vida más cómoda. Lo sé por experiencia —concluyó sonriendo con amargura.

—Muy bien —contestó Alice aceptando el cheque de dos millones de dólares.

—Hay dos cosas más —declaró Jasper.

Alice no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo. Las lágrimas le estaban atenazando la garganta y amenazaban con aparecer en sus ojos.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Lo primero, que no hace falta que vayas a la oficina el lunes porque no voy a estar.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué más?

—Guárdate el cheque y el certificado matrimonial en el bolsillo y ven conmigo —le indicó llevándola al aparcamiento.

Junto a su Ferrari, había un pequeño sedán blanco de aire deportivo.

Alice sintió que el corazón le da un vuelco.

—Te iba a comprar deportivo de verdad, pero luego decidí que con ese coche a lo mejor atraías a un hombre inadecuado para ti, así que me decidí por éste —le explicó Jasper entregándole las llaves—. Está a tu nombre y asegurado. Tienes los papeles en la guantera.

Alice no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

—Oh, Jasper.

—Por favor, no llores. Ya me siento suficientemente mal.

—No sé por qué —comentó Alice mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo sí —contestó Jasper—. Por favor, vete y no mires atrás.

Alice se quedó mirándolo, se montó en el coche y se fue.

A lo mejor se había equivocado. A lo mejor Jasper la quería de verdad. Mientras conducía hacia su casa, estuvo tentada de dar la vuelta un par de veces, pero, ¿y qué le diría?

«Te quiero y quiero seguir casada contigo».

Estaba segura de que, si le decía eso, Jasper se sentiría fatal.

Para cuando llegó a Ashfield, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y a dónde ir.

Media hora después, salía para Port Beach.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Jasper estaba sentado en una tumbona en el balcón, mirando el mar sin ver nada. No podía dejar de pensar en Alice , que se había alejado con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Acaso había esperado demasiado? ¿Acaso se habría enamorado de él?

Jasper no podía soportar la idea de haberle roto el corazón. Alice ya había conocido demasiada infelicidad en la vida y merecía ser feliz.

No debería haber hecho lo que había hecho. Debería haberse casado con ella en un acto de amabilidad, pero no debería haberla chantajeado para que se acostara con él. Desde luego, era exactamente igual que su padre. El hecho de que hubiera disfrutado haciendo el amor no era excusa. En todo caso, le hacía sentirse todavía más culpable. Se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad y explotado su naturaleza sensual.

Alice le había advertido que corría el riesgo de enamorarse, pero él la había ignorado y había utilizado su cuerpo para su gratificación y placer sexual.

Era un bastardo.

«De tal palo, tal astilla».

Aquel último pensamiento, le hizo dar un respingo. No, eso no era cierto. No era mala persona. Se tenía por un hombre generoso y de conciencia.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono móvil, Jasper se levantó lentamente y entró al salón a contestar.

—Soy yo.

—Hola, Emmet —dijo Jasper sentándose en un sofá—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí.

—Lo suponía. Se ha ido, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Así que las cosas no han salido como tú esperabas…

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Jasper, lo sé todo. Alice era la chica que ya te gustaba antes de Navidad y que no te hacía caso, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Y te has enamorado de ella.

Jasper estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero entonces recordó la cantidad de veces que había pensado en ello estando con Alice , que lo había sentido.

Aun así, no estaba convencido de que fuera amor de verdad.

Claro que ya daba igual.

—Quizás —contestó.

—De quizás nada, amigo. Rosalie te ha estado observando durante toda la ceremonia y está completamente convencida.

Aquello hizo reír a Jasper.

—Russ, a lo mejor es solamente sexo.

—¿Cómo va ser sexo si no te has acostado con ella?

—Russ, por favor, ¿te lo has creído?

—¿Te has acostado con ella? —se sorprendió Russ.

—Desde el principio.

—Debí suponerlo… ¿y qué tal?

—Ya sabes que yo no soy de los que cuentan ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y dónde está? ¿Por qué no seguís acostándoos?

—Bueno, he decidido que ya valía. Ya he tenido suficiente.

—¿Suficiente sexo? No, no hace falta que contestes a esa pregunta. Supongo que te refieres más a tu conciencia.

—Qué bien me conoces.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Te estás haciendo mayor.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Eso quiere decir que deberías ir pensando qué quieres en la vida e ir por ello —contestó Russ.

Mucho tiempo después de haber colgado el teléfono, Jasper seguía pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo.

Tras mucho pensar, se había dado cuenta de que lo único que había querido en la vida, los únicos objetivos reales que se había marcado, había sido no parecerse a su padre, no cometer los mismos errores que él. Por eso, no se había dejado arrastrar por la ambición ni el deseo de poder y, por supuesto, no había querido saber nada del amor y del matrimonio.

Su vida frívola y superficial en lo referente a aquel aspecto le había funcionado hasta que había conocido a Alice . Hasta entonces, había sido feliz así. Ahora que Alice se había ido, debería volver a aquella vida de playboy.

No le apetecía.

¿Y qué otra cosa sabía hacer?

Cinco minutos después, su Ferrari iba a toda velocidad hacia Ashfield.

Alice no estaba en su casa y Jasper supo antes de que una vecina se lo dijera que se había ido.

Evidentemente, a Port Beach.

Jasper recordó que Alice siempre iba allí cuando necesitaba consuelo y, ¿por qué iba a necesitar consuelo ahora? Con un poco de suerte, porque se había enamorado de él.

Aquello le hizo sonreír esperanzado.

Pensó en llamarla al móvil, pero decidió no hacerlo. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

He descubierto que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo.

¿Y qué conseguiría? Aunque Alice se hubiera enamorado de él o se creyera enamorada de él, tal vez, no querría volver y seguir casada con un hombre al que había descrito como un playboy arrogante, indisciplinado, vago y egoísta que sólo podía ofrecerle dinero y unas cuantas habilidades en la cama.

No era demasiado.

Necesitaba algo más.

Necesitaba un plan.

Aquello le hizo sonreír. Si Alice lo viera, intentando dilucidar un plan para ejecutarlo, seguro que le haría gracia.

No podía ser un plan a largo plazo porque corría el riesgo de que Alice conociera a otro hombre con el que casarse y tener hijos. Claro que, de momento, no podría hacerlo porque tenía que seguir casada con él hasta que cumpliera los treinta.

Así que todavía tenía un mes.

Un mes para demostrarle que era un hombre al que podía respetar y en el que podía confiar. A Jasper comenzaron a ocurrírsele multitud de ideas y, de repente, se sintió con energías renovadas. Quería que llegara el día siguiente para empezar a poner en acción su plan.

Alice salió del agua después de haber estado nadando durante media hora, se sentó en la toalla con un suspiro y se quedó mirando el mar.

Nadaba todos los días dos veces y, si el espejo no mentía, aquel ejercicio le iba mucho mejor que el gimnasio. Tenía el cuerpo tonificado y la piel ligeramente bronceada y, en términos generales, era feliz en Port Beach.

Aquel miércoles por la mañana, sin embargo, estaba un poco deprimida porque cumplía treinta años y no tenía con quién celebrarlo.

Siguiendo su costumbre, no había hecho amigos. Seguro que los vecinos eran simpáticos, pero no había pasado de sonreírles y de saludarlos con la mano. Lo único que hacía era nadar, pasear, leer, ver la televisión y mandar curriculum a los trabajos que encontraba en los periódicos de la zona.

Lo cierto era que con dos millones de dólares en el banco no necesitaba un trabajo en el que le pagaran mucho, pero quería trabajar para estar en contacto con otras personas.

Había ido a un par de entrevistas la semana anterior, pero en las dos le habían dicho que estaba demasiado cualificada.

Alice se levantó, sacudió la toalla y avanzó hacia casa de Val. Bueno, hacia su casa. Iba mirándose las uñas de los pies y pensando que debería pintárselas de algún color bonito.

—¿En qué piensas?

Alice sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, levantó la mirada y vio a Jasper en el porche, apoyado en la barandilla.

—¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Oh, Dios mío, qué guapo estaba.

—Quería ver qué tal estabas y te encuentro muy bien.

Alice no supo cómo interpretar la mirada que recorrió su cuerpo en biquini.

¿Era deseo eso que veía en sus ojos? ¿No habría ido hasta allí para acostarse con ella? No, claro que no. ¿Y si era así? ¿Podría resistirse a él?

Al instante, Alice sintió que los pezones se le endurecían y que el bajo vientre comenzaba a humedecérsele.

Estaba perdida.

Aun así, intentó disimular, se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla y avanzó con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —insistió con frialdad mientras subía los escalones del porche.

—He venido a traerte un regalo de cumpleaños —contestó Jasper—. Está ahí, encima de la mesa.

Alice se ilusionó por que Jasper se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños.

—No me puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí para traerme una hamburguesa —comentó al ver lo que había sobre la mesa.

—No he venido sólo por eso.

—Si has venido en busca de sexo, no te va a servir de nada —le espetó Alice en actitud desafiante.

—No, no he venido por eso —contestó Jasper con una sonrisa amarga—. Aunque estás muy guapa con ese biquini. Quería hablar contigo.

—Supongo que habrás venido a pedirme que firme los papeles del divorcio.

—No, tampoco he venido por eso. Venga, cómete la hamburguesa, que se te va quedar fría y luego hablamos.

Alice se quedó mirándolo furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era para presentarse en su casa y darle órdenes? Si quería hablar con ella, podía haberla llamado por teléfono.

—Me importa un pimiento la hamburguesa —le espetó—. Me quiero duchar y quitarme la sal del pelo antes de comer.

—Muy bien.

Alice se agachó y sacó la llave de la casa de debajo del felpudo.

—Menudo sistema de seguridad —se burló Jasper.

—La dejo ahí cuando voy a la playa. Es sólo un rato. Tengo miedo de que, si me la llevo, se pueda perder en la arena.

—Supongo que en ese mini biquini no la podrías guardar, no.

—No es tan pequeño.

—A lo mejor no es pequeño de talla, pero a ti te queda pequeño.

—¿Me estás llamando gorda?

—Madre mía, qué quisquillosa estás hoy —contestó Jasper con una sonrisa divertida—. Por supuesto que no estás gorda y lo sabes perfectamente. Estás bien dotada.

—Una vez me dijiste que mis pechos eran bonitos.

—Y lo son.

—Entonces, deja decir que el biquini es pequeño.

—Sí, señora.

—Y no te burles de mí.

—Se me había olvidado lo quisquillosa que puedes llegar a ser.

—Eso será porque habrás empezado a salir de nuevo con mujeres aduladoras que no te dicen la verdad.

—Anda, vamos dentro.

Jasper se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y esperó a que Alice saliera del baño. Había ido a buscar la hamburguesa, que se había quedado fría, y la había colocado en un plato junto al microondas, pero temía que se hubiera echado a perder.

Temía que su plan también se hubiera echado a perder.

Había creído que Alice se iba a alegrar mucho de verlo e incluso había fantaseado con la posibilidad de que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Se había equivocado. Las lágrimas que había derramado el día de la boda no habían sido por que se hubiera enamorado de él.

Claro que, por otro lado, el hecho de que estuviera tan enfadada con él le daba cierta esperanza. Eso quería decir que no la dejaba indiferente. Desde luego, cuando había levantado la mirada y lo había visto en el porche, lo había mirado con deseo.

Jasper no descartaba acostarse con ella aunque no era ésa su idea inicial. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella y la deseaba de los pies a la cabeza, pero primero quería ser completamente sincero.

—Podrías haber preparado café —le espetó Alice cuando salió del baño ataviada con unas bermudas blancas y una blusa azul de manga corta.

—No sabía si te iba a hacer gracia que anduviera entre tus cosas.

—Menuda excusa —contestó Alice disponiendo todo lo necesario para hacer café—. Empieza a hablar —le indicó.

Sí, definitivamente, se le había olvidado lo marimandona que era aquella mujer. Claro que esa reacción se podía leer como que le afectaba su presencia y eso le dio esperanzas de nuevo.

—Prefiero esperar a que el café esté hecho. Por cierto, ¿tienes galletas?

Alice apretó los dientes, pero colocó un surtido de galletas en una fuente y no volvió a hablar hasta que el café estuvo listo.

—¿Está todo a su gusto, jefe? —le preguntó sentándose.

Jasper le dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

—Todo perfecto, señora Whitlock.

—No me llames así —le espetó con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no soy tu mujer de verdad.

—¿Te gustaría serlo?

Alice se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Jasper mantuvo la mirada sin tocar el café.

—Por eso he venido, Alice , para pedirte que te cases conmigo de nuevo, pero esta vez en público y de verdad.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer hacer algo así?

—Porque te quiero —contestó Jasper con sinceridad—. Te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti.

Era imposible que hubiera dicho eso. Alice era desconfiada por naturaleza y no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero tú siempre has dicho… que… que no…

—Sé perfectamente lo que he dicho en otros momentos, Alice Brandon , pero te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Alice se llevó la mano al pecho. El corazón le latía desbocado.

—He intentado olvidarme de ti —le explicó Jasper—, pero no he podido. A las pocas horas de separarnos, tuve la certeza de que lo que sentía por ti no era solamente deseo. Me di cuenta de que era amor de verdad, de que el amor de verdad se había apoderado de mi alma.

Alice no encontraba palabras para contestar.

—Entiendo que estés sorprendida, yo también me quedé conmocionado —sonrió Jasper.

—¿Me quieres de verdad?

—Sí.

—Oh… —dijo Alice cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

—¿Esas lágrimas son porque tú también me quieres?

—Sabes perfectamente que sí —sollozó Alice .

—No, no lo sé —contestó Jasper poniéndose en pie, rodeando la mesa y tomándola entre sus brazos—. Dímelo. Quiero oírlo de tu boca.

—Te quiero —le dijo Alice .

—Otra vez.

—Te quiero —repitió.

—Ya lo sabía yo —sonrió satisfecho—. Lo supe desde el principio.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

—Porque he estado muy ocupado… llevo todo el mes poniendo en marcha mi propia empresa para demostrarte que no soy un playboy arrogante, indisciplinado, vago y egoísta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué empresa has montado?

—Una editorial —contestó Jasper—. Una editorial de libros. Ya estoy harto de las revistas. En Australia tenemos un montón de escritores buenos y quiero darlos a conocer en el resto del mundo.

—Es una idea brillante, Jasper.

—Eso es lo que quería ver en tus ojos. Respeto. ¿Quieres volver a Forks conmigo y ayudarme?

—¿Cómo tu secretaria?

—No, claro que no, como mi socia y mi esposa —contestó Jasper—. Podríamos casarnos en una celebración multitudinaria dentro de un par de meses. Organizaremos una de esas bodas que a mi padre le costará una fortuna y la que a mi madre le encantará. Le puedo pedir al reverendo Price que se haga cargo de la ceremonia. No le dirá a nadie que es una repetición.

—Estás loco —se rió Alice .

—Sí, estoy loco desde que te conozco.

—Oh, Jasper, cuánto te quiero.

—Me alegro de oír eso —contestó Jasper sacándose una cajita del bolsillo—. Si no te gusta, lo puedes cambiar —añadió abriendo la tapa.

Alice se encontró con un diamante precioso. Un diamante que no era demasiado grande ni excesivo y que no estaba montado en oro.

—Es precioso. ¿Cómo sabías que me gusta más la plata?

—Soy muy observador, pero no es plata. Es oro blanco —le explicó Jasper sacándolo del estuche y poniéndoselo en el dedo.

—¿Cómo sabías cuál era mi talla?

—No la sabía —admitió Jasper.

—Oh, Jasper, no sé qué decir.

—Entonces, no digas nada —contestó Jasper besándola.

Después del primer beso, llegaron mucho más. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguieron llegar al dormitorio, donde se desnudaron a toda velocidad.

—Vaya, se me ha olvidado el preservativo —se lamentó Jasper.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Pero sigues tomando la píldora, ¿no?

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no?

—No pasaría nada, pero prefiero que nuestro primer hijo sea concebido dentro del matrimonio.

—Jasper, te recuerdo que estamos legalmente casados.

—Sí, pero mis padres no lo saben y no quiero que crean que soy como mi padre, que dejó embarazada a su secretaria y se tuvo que casar con ella. Yo siempre he creído que hay que casarse por el amor. Nuestra segunda boda será más de verdad.

—Quiero que sepas que la primera vez ya te quería.

—Pues no sé por qué.

—Entonces, es que no conoces a las mujeres tan bien como tú te crees —contestó Alice acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Te importaría demostrarme cuánto me quieres, pero un poquito más lento esta vez, por favor?

—Sí, señora —contestó Jasper riéndose.


	12. Chapter 11

Miranda Lee – El secreto de un millonario – 2º Tres maridos ricos

**Hola queridos lectores, este es el ultimo capítulo, esta historia siempre me encanto, su autora es Miranda Lee y el libro se llama igual que este fic.**

**Disfruten el final…**

**Capítulo 11**

Alice no estaba nerviosa en absoluto. Creía que lo iba a estar, creía que la ocasión la iba a sobrepasar, pero se sentía muy tranquila y feliz.

—¡Estás absolutamente divina! —exclamó la madre de Jasper—. Ese vestido de novia parece hecho para ti.

—Senna, me lo han hecho a medida para mí —contestó Alice en tono divertido—. Lo sabes perfectamente porque lo has pagado tú.

—No, lo ha pagado Dickie —contestó Senna, que estaba muy elegante con su vestido azul cielo—. ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

—Claro que sí.

Alice y la madre de Jasper se habían hecho íntimas amigas durante los dos meses de preparativos de la boda. Alice había dejado que su suegra se ocupara de todo. Para empezar, porque había estado muy ocupada ayudando a Jasper con la editorial y también porque no quería ponerse en evidencia con sus comentarios sobre el dinero. Eso era algo a lo que todavía no se había acostumbrado, a tener un presupuesto ilimitado para todo lo que hacía.

—Dickie y yo nos vamos a volver a casar —murmuró Senna—. En cuanto se divorcie.

—Me alegro mucho. Seguro que a Jasper le hace mucha ilusión.

—No lo creo. Jasper no entiende cómo puedo seguir enamorada de su padre y, además, no suele aprobar nada de lo que hace Dickie, pero yo creo que a ti te cae bien, ¿no? Tu a él le has caído muy bien.

—Es un encanto —contestó Alice .

«Y un donjuán y un sinvergüenza», pensó.

A los cinco minutos de conocerla, le había dicho que lo llamara Dickie y, cuando nadie los veía, le había dado una palmadita en el trasero, pero parecía realmente enamorado de Senna y, quizás, ahora que tenía sesenta y tantos años comprendiera las ventajas de estar casado con una mujer de su edad que, además, lo quería de verdad y era la madre de su único hijo.

—Ha sido un bonito detalle por su parte permitir que nos casáramos en su yate —comentó Alice .

—Sí, así los periodistas no os molestarán demasiado —contestó Senna.

Efectivamente, el enlace iba a tener lugar en la lujosa embarcación que estaba anclada en el puerto. Iba a tener lugar al atardecer, en una de las cubiertas de popa y, a continuación, se iba a servir una cena a la que sólo habían invitado a sesenta personas, ya que Jasper había insistido en que sus padres no invitaran a gente que no conociera.

—Lo que deja fuera a la mayoría de tus conocidos —le había dicho a su padre.

Alice era de la opinión de que Dickie se había mostrado extremadamente paciente e indulgente con su hijo. Parecía realmente contento de que se casara por fin y también muy orgulloso de que hubiera comenzado su andadura empresarial en solitario.

Ella también lo estaba. Se sentía orgullosa de Jasper y más enamorada de él que nunca. La tenía muy sorprendida con su creatividad y su capacidad de trabajo. A veces, no podía seguirle el ritmo.

A pesar de tanto trabajo, Jasper tenía siempre energía para hacerle el amor por las noches.

Alice había decidido que, en cuanto volvieran de la luna de miel, iba a dejar de tomar la píldora, pues quería tener hijos con Jasper cuanto antes.

—Voy a ver si Rosalie está preparada —anunció Senna llamando a la puerta que había entre las dos habitaciones—. Ya estamos listas —le dijo—. ¿Cómo vas tú?

—Me falta un minuto —contestó la mujer de Russ—. Dile a Alie que no se preocupe. Jasper no puede ir a ningún sitio, así que no pasa nada porque lleguemos un poco tarde.

Alice sonrió al oír que Rosalie la llamaba con el diminutivo que solía utilizar Jasper. Desde que había vuelto a Forks con él, la mujer de Emmet y ella se habían hecho inseparables, así que le había pedido que fuera su madrina.

Le habría gustado pedirle también a la mujer de Edward que fuera su dama de honor, pero Jasper le había contado que Bella no se había repuesto de lo del aborto y que, desde entonces, no salía mucho de casa.

A Alice le daba mucha pena.

—¡Estás despampanante! —exclamó Rosalie al verla.

Alice sabía que era imposible que estuviera tan guapa como ella, pero se sentía realmente bonita con su vestido, un vestido que realzaba su figura, su pecho voluptuoso, su cintura de avispa y sus largas piernas.

Aquella mañana había ido a un salón de belleza donde la habían peinado y maquillado y estaba muy contenta con el resultado.

—Gracias, tú también estás muy bien —le dijo a su amiga.

—El verde me queda bien —comentó Rosalie—. Me acaba de llamar Russ para decirme que no se puede creer lo tranquilo que está Jasper. Desde luego, ejerces un efecto maravilloso en él, Alice .

—Él ejerce un efecto maravilloso en mí también —contestó Alice , a quien el estilo tranquilo y confiado de Jasper ya se le estaba pegando—. También me ha dicho que será mejor que vayamos saliendo si no nos queremos perdernos el atardecer, que, por lo visto, está más bonito que nunca.

—Voy a buscar a Marcus —anunció Senna.

—¿Quién es Marcus? —le preguntó Rosalie a Alice una vez a solas.

—Es un miembro del Consejo de Administración, el único que a Jasper le cae bien —le explicó Alice .

—Ah…

—Le ha pedido que sea mi padrino y ha aceptado, así que me va a entregar él.

—Qué raro.

—Es que como no tengo a nadie…

Rosalie sabía por Jasper la vida que había tenido Alice . Ella, por supuesto, no le había contado nada. Era una mujer muy reservada. En eso se parecía a Bella aunque Bella era más tímida que desconfiada.

Por lo que le había contado Jasper, Rosalie entendía que su mujer fuera así, pero ya había comenzado a cambiar y se abría más a los demás.

Marcus llegó y alabó la belleza de la novia antes de ofrecerle el brazo para llevarla al altar.

—Va a ser un día muy feliz —le comentó Rosalie a Senna.

Jasper estaba en la cubierta esperando a que apareciera Alice y no estaba tan tranquilo como Emmet creía.

Estaba impaciente y algo irritado, pues su padre le acababa de decir que se iba a volver a casar con su madre.

¿En qué demonios pensaba aquella mujer? Una cosa era acostarse con él de vez en cuando y otra muy distinta volverse a casar. De hecho, cuando vio que su madre se sentaba al lado de su padre en la primera fila y le daba un beso en la mejilla, sintió que el estómago se le encogía, pero entonces vio que su madre estaba radiante de felicidad y recordó lo que Alice le había dicho hacía unos días cuando se había quejado del comportamiento de su padre.

—Jasper, no debes juzgar a los demás por lo que hacen. No sabes lo que ha sucedido en sus vidas que los lleva a actuar como lo hacen. Quieres a tu padre a pesar de todo exactamente igual que yo quería a mi madre a pesar de todo. Poco antes de que muriera, comencé a aceptarla tal y como era, me di cuenta de que no era cruel adrede, de que era una mujer débil. Va llegando el momento de que aceptes a tu padre tal y como es. Ha llegado el momento de que lo perdones.

En aquel momento, Jasper se había prometido a sí mismo hacerlo y, al instante, se había sentido mucho mejor.

—¡Qué guapa!

La exclamación de Emmet lo devolvió al presente. Efectivamente, la mujer que avanzaba hacia él era la mujer más guapa que había visto en su vida, una mujer guapa por dentro y por fuera.

Jasper sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y no se molestó en disimular. Se sentía agradecido hacia aquella mujer que le había enseñado lo que era el amor y quería llorar de felicidad.

Era consciente de que el amor de Alice lo había sanado, de que gracias a ella ya no le daba miedo el compromiso, de que gracias a ella ahora su vida tenía sentido.

Al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Jasper, Alice perdió la calma.

—Oh, cariño —sollozó.

—No llores. Si lloras, se te estropeará el maquillaje y saldrás fatal en las fotos —le aconsejó Marcus—. Nada de llorar —le dijo también a Jasper—. Este es el día más feliz de vuestras vidas. Disfrutadlo —concluyó entregándole la mano de Alice .

Jasper sonrió a Alice y ambos se giraron hacia el reverendo Price.

—Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí —comenzó el oficiante alzando la voz ante la repentina aparición de un helicóptero —para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio —continuó hablando todavía más alto para hacerse oír.

Los periodistas habían llegado.

—Lo siento —murmuró Jasper, apretándole la mano a Alice —. Desventajas de casarte con un Whitlock.

—Puedo con ello —contestó Alice sonriendo, consciente de que podría con cualquier cosa siempre y cuando Jasper la quisiera de verdad.

Y la quería de verdad.

—Yo sé que tú puedes, pero… no sé sí el reverendo va a poder.

Ambos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas ante los gritos que estaba pegando el pobre reverendo para hacerse oír. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, los declaró marido y mujer a voces.

—Puedes besar la novia —vociferó.

Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir cuando Jasper besó a Alice . Para cuando se separaron, el helicóptero se había ido y los presentes le oyeron decir: «Te quiero, señora Whitlock», lo que hizo que aplaudieran todos de nuevo.

—Rosalie tenía razón —le dijo Senna al padre de Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos—. Está siendo un día muy feliz…

**Fin**

**Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que me llegaron, por poner la historia para seguirla o que la pusieran como favorita.**

**Ahora les dejo un adelanto del próximo fic, que es de Emmett- Rosalie. Y son los mismos Rosalie y Emmet de esta historia.**

_**Argumento:**_

_Quizá su ansia de venganza pueda ser saciada convirtiéndola en su esposa._

_Aunque es millonario y un gran partido, a Emmet McCarthy nunca le ha interesado el matrimonio. El único interés de este atractivo magnate de Forks es la venganza, y Rosalie Hale, la hija de su enemigo, es fundamental para llevar a cabo su plan. Ella pagará por los pecados de su padre. Emmet piensa seducirla, acostarse con ella y repudiarla… Pero cuando su deseo por Rosalie se intensifica, sabe que una noche no va a ser suficiente…_

Nº Páginas 5-5


End file.
